Twilight in the Shadow
by hateschepsut
Summary: Schweisgebadet wachte ich auf. Was war das nur für ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen, indem ich, Oberster Statthalter Kains meine Brüder verriet und mich gegen meinen Herrn auflehnte? Ich musste diesen Gedanken vertreiben. Die Entscheidungsschlacht stand
1. Prolog

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_Hallo alle zusammen. Erst mal danke, dass ihr euch entschieden habt bei dieser Geschichte mal reinzuschnuppern und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird._

_Sie spielt kurz vor den Ereignissen des ersten Soul Reaver Spiels und soll zum Schluss fast nahtlos an denn dort gezeigten Beginn anschließen (ob ich jemals so weit komme?). Also ist nicht schwer zu erraten, wer mein Hauptcharakter ist. Richtig, Raziel. Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte!_

_O.K., nun aber mal wieder ernsthaft, da dies auch nicht unbedingt eine Geschichte zum lachen ist (zumindest sollte es keine sein). Da zwischen denn Spielen Blood Omen 2 und Soul Reaver 1 eine relativ große Zeitspanne liegt, hab ich mir gedacht, ich versuch mal mein Glück._

_Raziel ist, wie jeder Spielsüchtige weiß, ein sehr komplexer Charakter und somit auch schwer wieder zu geben, zumal man über seinen Charakter vor besagten Ereignissen nicht sehr viel weiß. Deshalb bitte ich um Verständnis, wenn er manchmal vielleicht nicht unbedingt euren Geschmack trifft._

_Da Raziels Brüder auch eine gewisse Rolle spielen und man über sie noch weniger erfährt, habe ich sie nach meiner eigenen Vorstellung charakterisiert und hoffe auf euer Einverständnis._

_So, was ist noch wichtig? Ach ja, da ich ein Fan beider Legacy of Kain Spiele bin, habe ich versucht sie teilweiße zu verbinden, was man in den ersten Kapiteln merkt, die Hauptsächlich in Meridian spielen. Wo hingegen die späteren wieder der Geography von Soul Reaver angeglichen sind._

_Was vielleicht noch zu erwähnen währe ist, dass der Prolog wie auch später der Epilog einigen Fans vielleicht bekannt vorkommt, wenn sie Besitzer des zweiten ‚Tomb Raider Comics' sind. In dem eine Art kleine Vorgeschichte zu Soul Reaver erklärt wird. Nur verständlich, wenn man weiß, dass beide Spiele von Eidos kommen._

_Und dieses kleine Comic, hat mir einfach so gut gefallen, das ich es ‚fast' Wortwörtlich wieder gegeben habe. Man möge mir diesen kleinen Frevel verzeihen. Der Rest entstammt zweihundertprozentig meines Fantasie._

_Bedanken will ich mich auch noch bei meiner besten Freundin, die wie immer eine hervorragende Testleserin war und mir mit viel Rat und Tat zur Seite stand._

_So, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht mehr länger langweilen, sondern sage: Vorhang auf und viel Freude beim erneutem eintauchen in die fantastische Welt von Nosgoth!_

_Ach ja, Schreibfehler bitte großzügigerweise übersehen!_

_Hatchepsut_

Prolog 

Ich bin Raziel.

Erstgeborener Statthalter meines Gebieters, des göttlichen Vampirs Kain.

Hunderte Jahre haben meine Brüder und ich ihm gedient und unterjochten das Land Nosgoth. Wir beherrschten die Menschheit fast vollständig denn Kains Verachtung hatte die Menschen an den Rand der Ausrottung getrieben.

Da bot sich mir die seltene Gelegenheit das Blut einer echten Schönheit zu kosten. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen. Aber etwas stimmte nicht... .

„Was ist das? Dein Blut ist nicht menschlich Weib. Noch ist es das heilige Blut der Vampire."Ich stieß sie von mir. „Was für eine Kreatur bist du?"

„Ich bin wie du, Raziel. Tot und doch lebendig. Ein Geschöpf der Ältesten."Plötzlich veränderten sich ihre Augen. Sie wurden rot und funkelten im Feuerschein wie zwei glühende Kohlen. „Sie schicken mich mit einer Warnung zu dir. Einer düsteren Prophezeiung."Sie erhob sich.

„Der Untergang des ruhmreichen Nosgoth steht bevor. Kains Arroganz wird uns alle ins Verderben stürzen. Seit Kain die Vampirlegionen aufstellte, sind die Seelen der Toten in einer jämmerlichen Hölle gefangen und können ihr Schicksal nicht vollenden. Es gibt kein Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod."

„Na und? Was sollten mich die Seelen der wertlosen Sterblichen kümmern?" Sie trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Raziel, Erlöser und Zerstörer, es ist dein Schicksal, das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Du bist Kains Erstgeborener. Die Anderen Statthalter haben Angst vor dir, aber sie respektieren dich. Kain weiß das."

„Was redest du da Weib? Was sollen diese Worte bedeuten?"Sie lachte tonlos.

„Du wirst dich vor deinem Schöpfer weiter entwickeln als er selbst. Dir Raziel, werden als erstem Flügel wachsen. Und vergiss nicht, Kain ist ein eifersüchtiger Gott. Auch wenn du zum Zeichen des Gehorsams vor ihm kniest, wird er diesen Verstoß gegen seine unübertroffene Göttlichkeit nicht dulden. Was er erschuf, wird er zerstören. Er wird dir die Flügel ausreisen und deine Brüder werden dich in den See der Toten stoßen, wie einen Verräter und Schwächling."

„Sei still Weib!"

„Das Wasser wird wie Säure brennen und dein hübsches Gesicht vernichten. Der Sturz wird dich vernichten und doch bleibst du am Leben. Die Seele eines Ungeheuers wird deinen seelenlosen Körper animieren. Dein Durst lässt sich dann nicht länger mit Blut stillen, Raziel. Sondern mit Seelen. Du wirst zu einem Seelenräuber."

„Du lügst!"Was auch immer sie war, ich hatte genug gehört. „Deine falschen Prophezeiungen sollen mich gegen meine Brüder aufbringen. Deinen Verrat habe ich durchschaut Hexe und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du andere in Versuchung führst."Mit einer entschlossenen Geste krümmte ich meine Krallen und riss ihr den Kopf von den Schultern. Aber das brachte sie nicht zum Schweigen. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich noch mehr und glich nun endgültig dem eines Ungeheuers.

„Ich bin deine Zukunft, Raziel. Sieh mich an und du weißt, was aus deinem hübschen Gesicht wird."

Ich packte den sprechenden Kopf an den Haaren und hob ihn hoch. „Halt den Mund, Hexe, oder ich reiße dir die Zunge aus dem Hals."

„Angst vor der Wahrheit, Raziel? Blick mir in die Augen und sieh, was aus deinem ‚heiligen Blut' wird. Die Verwandlung deiner Brüder wird eine dunkle Wende nehmen.

Melchiah, der jüngste deiner Brüder, wird sich in eine scheußliche Kreatur verwandeln, die ihr verwesendes Fleisch ständig ersetzen muss.

Der reine Zephon, der sein Reich vom Turm einer gewaltigen Kathedrale regiert, wird zu einem spinnenartigen Ungeheuer.

Der junge Malek, wird sich in einen Schatten seiner selbst verwandeln und eingesperrt zwischen Wasser und Ruinen Kain als Wachhund dienen.

Der hochmütige Rahab, wird sich immer mehr in ein fischartiges Monster verwandeln, dem schon die geringste Berührung mit Licht qualvolle Schmerzen bereiten wird und der sein weiteres untotes Leben in den Abwässern des Landes fristen muss.

Der edel Dumah, schließlich wird von den Menschen besiegt und an seinen Thron gebunden sein, durchbohrt von den Speeren der Menschen und hinabblickend auf sein verwüstetes Reich.

Und Turel, der stärkste deiner Brüder, wird sich in einen Schatten verwandeln und eingesperrt in einer Hölle, gefesselt von der Magie der Menschen warten, auf die Zeit, die da kommen muss." Sie machte eine Pause.

„Man wird dich zwingen, deine Brüder zu suchen und zu vernichten, Raziel. Nutze deinen Hass, um ihre Seelen zu rauben. Selbst die Hohepriesterin der Vampirjünger wird dir unterliegen. Ihre Gabe von anderen Besitz zu ergreifen, wird sie nicht vor deinem Zorn schützen.

Die Glocken der großen Kathedrale werden wieder durch das Land klingen. Die Zukunft liegt vor dir, Raziel. Das Schicksal hat deinen Weg vorherbestimmt. Du musst die Geheimnisse der Alten lüften und die Prüfungen deines Aufstiegs meistern. Deine Ankunft wurde Prophezeit, Raziel.

Erfülle das Vermächtnis von Kain und werde der Soul Reaver!"

„Genug!" Ich hatte wahrhaftig genug gehört. Genug von diesen falschen Worten, die mein Herzt vergiften sollten. Ich packte den Kopf und den Körper dieses Ungeheuers und warf es ins Feuer. „Als Kain uns fand und zu Vampiren machte, schmorten wir in der Unterwelt. Erzähle deine Geschichten denen, die ich bereits zur Hölle geschickt habe."

Ich bin Raziel, Erstgeborener Statthalter Kains. Ich werde meine Brüder weder vernichten, noch verraten, wie es diese Hexe vorhergesagt hat.

Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Kain, denn ich kenne die Wahrheit. Einst war er sterblich, wie wir alle.

Kain teilte seine Göttlichkeit mit mir und dafür bin ich ewig dankbar.

Ich bin Raziel und dies ist meine Geschichte... .

_So, das währe besagter Frevel, aber keine Angst, das erste Kapitel steht schon in den Startlöchern! Sagt mir bitte, wie es euch gefallen hat. Schreibstiel, Idee usw. Auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, währen eure Kommentare sehr hilfreich!_

_Hatchepsut_


	2. Erstes Buch der Ältesten

Twilight in the Shadow 

_Also, da ich euch beim Prolog so zugeschwafelt habe, fasse ich mich jetzt um so kürzer und wünsche euch einfach nur ein schönes Lesevergnügen._

_Hatchepsut_

Erstes Buch der Ältesten

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Was war das nur für ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen? Ein Traum, in dem ich meine Brüder verriet und mich gegen meinen Herren auflehnte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder der Nacht zu vertreiben. Solche Gedanken konnte ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Mich erwartete eine wichtige Aufgabe.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Lager und schlug die Zeltplane zur Seite. Der Morgen war kühl und feucht. Ein widerliches Wetter. Lange blickte ich auf das, noch in tiefes Schweigen gehüllte, Lager. Dann zuckte mein Arm zurück. Was war das gewesen? Düster sah ich zu der Zeltplane hinauf, von der es tropfte. Verdammtes Wasser!

Ich verließ meinen Beobachtungsposten und streifte durch das Lager. Die meisten Vampire schliefen noch, wenige hielten Wache. Wenn sich Menschen unserem Lager nähern würden, würden wir es spüren. Kein Grund Wachen aufzustellen. Außerdem waren die Menschen eh viel zu feige dazu.

Am Rand des Lagers blieb ich stehen und schaute auf das Tal, dass jetzt noch friedlich vor mir lag. Jetzt noch. Aber spätestens nach Sonnenaufgang würde die Erde um mich herum mit Blut getränkt sein. Und dort, am Rande meines Blickfeldes, von den Nebeln umschlossen lag Meridian. Die Hauptstadt von Nosgoth. Die letzte große Festung der Menschen.

Heute würde sie fallen. Heute würden meine Brüder und ich das Schicksal der Menschheit besiegeln. Wir würden in die Stadt eindringen und die Tore öffnen. Und bis diese dummen Sterblichen begriffen was passiert war, würden wir Vampire schon über sie herfallen und diese unnütze Rasse endlich vom Angesicht dieser Welt getilgt haben.

„Und Raziel, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"Mein Bruder Turel trat neben mich. Er war nach mir der Älteste und stärkste von Kains Satthaltern.

„Nein. Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt."Erwiderte ich mürrisch. Eigentlich war ich hier her gekommen um allein zu sein.

„Also doch schlecht geschlafen. Sorgst du dich wegen der Schlacht?"Er schaute mich von der Seite an.

„Nein." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Aber du solltest dir Sorgen machen. Wenn du denn Angriff nicht richtig koordinierst, dann sitzen Dumah und ich in Meridian fest und Kain wird nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein, wenn er hört, das der Angriff fehl ging."Ich hatte die Worte scharf und verletzend hervor gebracht. Turel hatte sich bei unserem letzten Angriff schon einen Fehler erlaubt und Kain war Niemand, der so etwas ein zweites mal geschehen ließ.

Ich drehte mich um und ging. Denn wütenden Blicken, die mir Turel hinterher warf, wohl bewusst. Wir mochten zwar Brüder sein, aber trotzdem herrschte zwischen uns ein ewiger Kampf um die Gunst unseres Herren, Kain. Und da ich sie nun mal von Anfang an besessen hatte und sich das über die Jahrhunderte auch nie geändert hatte, waren meine Brüder auch nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen.

Gerade der stolze Turel, der nach mir in der Reihenfolge der Statthalter kam, konnte es nicht verkraften, immer nur der ewig Zweite zu sein. Aber seiß drum, was konnte ich dafür, dass ich als einziger die Wünsche unseres Herren immer zur vollen Zufriedenheit erfüllte?

Der einzige unter meinen Brüdern, der mir die Gunst unseres Herren nicht neidete war Dumah, der Dritte in der Rangordnung. Und auch aus diesem Grund hatte ich mich für ihn entschieden. Bei ihm war ich mir sicher, dass er mir nicht in den Rücken fallen würde, wenn wir in der Stadt waren.

Es würde ein gefährlicher Einsatz werden. Denn Meridian war gut bewacht. Da musste ich mich auf meine Begleiter verlassen können und die vier Anderen wahren noch unzuverlässiger als Turel. Mein Gott, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was sich Kain dabei gedacht hat, solche Vampire zu erschaffen, die sich manchmal aufführten wie Menschen.

Das einzige, was schlimmer war als einer dieser dummen Sterblichen, war ein Vampire, der sich wie einer aufführte. Und das taten meine Brüder oft genug. Vor allem die vier Jüngsten. Melchiah, Zephon, Malek und Rahab. Wobei Rahab noch der schlimmste war. Wenn ich mir nur dieses hochmütige Gesicht ansah, dass fast nie etwas zu Stande brachte, dann war ich schon nah dran, mein Schwert zu zücken, und es ihm in sein untotes Herz zu stoßen.

Ich hoffte nur, dass sie sich heute alle etwas zusammen reißen würden. Immerhin ging es hier um die Entscheidungsschlacht und nicht um irgend ein kleines Scharmützel mit den Menschen. Wenn heute etwas schief ging, dann würde Kain ausrasten. Und es gab nichts was schlimmer war, als einen wütenden Gott. Doch, einen wütenden Gott, der den Namen Kain trug.

Inzwischen war ich bei meinem Zelt angekommen. Mein Blick schweifte kurz über Belock, meinen höchsten General, der mich immer begleitete, fast wie ein Schatten, außer heute. Ich nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand in meinem Zelt.

Belock hatte ich einen Ersatzplan gegeben, falls Turel es wieder vermasseln würde. Wovon ich fast ausging. Denn wenn man von Turel etwas erwartete, was mit Strategie zu tun hatte, dann konnte man sich darauf verlassen, das man verlassen war. Er war stark, gar keine Frage. Aber wenn es um Strategie ging, dann musste man sich an Zephon wenden. Nach mir, versteht sich.

Ja, Zephon war der Stratege. Turel der Stärkste, Melchiah kannte sich mit Magie aus und Malek war ein guter Spion. Rahab hatte sich eine gewisse Beständigkeit gegen Wasser angewöhnt, worum ich ihn, ehrlich gesagt, beneidete. Würde ich allerdings nie zugeben! Er konnte für kurze Zeit im Regen sein, ohne das sich gleich seine Haut unter der Berührung auflöste.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Dumah. Dumah hatte von allen Fähigkeiten etwas. Er war zwar in keinem der Beste, aber er konnte von allem etwas einsetzen. Das war auch noch ein Grund, warum ich mit ihm gehen wollte. Er konnte mir einfach am Besten helfen, diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Diesen Auftrag, den eigentlich Turel mit Rahab erledigen sollte, während die anderen Drei den Angriff leiten würden und Kain und ich mit der Nachhut vorrücken sollten. Aber nachdem Desaster, das Turel in Arotas angerichtet hatte, wollte Kain das ich in die Stadt ging. Aber ganz sicher nicht mir Rahab.

Ich zog mein Kettenhemd an. Langsam wurde es Zeit mich fertig zu machen. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, würde der Angriff statt finden. Bis dahin mussten die Tore offen sein. Ich legte meinen leichten Harnisch und die Bein - und Armbeschläge an. Band mir mein Schwert um die Hüfte und schnallte meinen Umhang fest. Von schweren Rüstungen hatte ich noch nie viel gehalten, so wie meine Brüder, die jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut panzerten. Leise verließ ich mein Zelt.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"Belock nickte und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Er würde Dumah und mir den Rücken decken, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte. Ich schlang den Mantel zum Schutz vor dieser dämlichen Feuchtigkeit enger um mich und ging zum Zelt von Dumah.

Allerdings wurde ich von lauten Stimmen, in die Richtung des Zeltes von Turel gelenkt, wo sich Dumah aufzuhalten schien. Schon von weitem hörte ich wie Dumah, Rahab und Turel sich laut unterhielten und nicht weit entfernt konnte ich auch meine anderen Brüder kommen hören.

Warum waren sie noch nicht auf ihren Plätzen? Das war ja echt spitze, die Schlacht hatte noch nicht mal angefangen und es ging schon alles schief. Als ich auf den Vorplatz von Turels Zelt trat, verstummten Rahab und Dumah und nur Turel sprach noch weiter.

„Wir bleiben bei dem Plan. Es würde eh nichts mehr bringen ihn jetzt noch umzuwerfen."Ich sah von Turel zu Rahab und Dumah.

„Was umwerfen?"Fragte ich verärgert.

„Der Angriff auf die Nordseite der Stadt, wenn wir sie etwas früher losschicken, dann hätten es die Truppen, die von Westen angreifen einfacher. Da sich dann das Hauptfeuer auf die nördlichen Truppen konzentrieren würden."Rahab sah mich überzeugt an.

„Das geht nicht. Erstens würde das zu, zu viele Opfer unter den Truppen von Malek und Melchiah führen und zweitens ist das Gelände dort zu schwierig. Das würden sie zeitlich nicht schaffen, Rahab. Außerdem hat Turel recht. Wir können nicht in letzte Minute noch alles umwerfen."Wies ich den Vorschlag ab. „Es wird eh langsam Zeit, für Dumah und mich, aufzubrechen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis die Sonne aufgeht. Und bis dahin muss das Tor offen sein. Sonst aktivieren sie wieder denn Sonnenbann und wir müssen nochmals einen Tag warten. Und unser Gebieter Kain,"fuhr ich fort, als Rahab etwas erwidern wollte. „Würde davon garantiert nicht begeistert sein. Alles weitere überlasse ich dir Turel. Halte dich an Kains Plan und es wird nichts schief gehen."

Damit drehte ich mich um und verließ die Gruppe. Dumah folgte und ging schließlich neben mir. „Raziel, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"Dumah schaute mich fragend an.

„Ja, ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen."Ich sah es ihm an, dass er mir das nicht glaubte, aber egal. Wir mussten uns beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig dort zu sein.

Dumah versteckte sich etwa hundert Meter entfernt in einem weitern Busch. In ein paar Minuten würden sie die Luke öffnen um ihren Müll nach draußen zu kippen und das war unsere Chance. Vielleicht glaubten die Menschen ja, das sie durch den großen Wassergraben und die bewässerten Mauern sicher vor uns wahren, aber dann würden sie eine herbe Überraschung erleben.

Der Wassergraben war zwar für Menschen und Pferde unüberwindbar, aber nicht für Vampire. Zugegeben, die bewässerte Mauer war wirklich schwer zu knacken. Dadurch das rund um die Stadt, an der Stadtmauer hinab, immer Wasser floss, konnten wir an ihr nicht hoch klettern und auch keine Leitern anlegen. Und da die Stadt auch noch eine Verbindung zu Meer hatte und man das Wasser somit nicht abstellen konnte, war es wirklich schwer hinein zu kommen.

Aber die Menschen fühlten sich mittlerweile zu sicher. Sie begannen leichtsinnig zu werden und das nutzten wir aus. Ich gab Dumah ein Zeichen und er erwiderte es. Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Luke und Dumah erhob sich aus seinem Versteck. Die Wachen, die den Müll raus brachten ließen ihn sofort fallen und wendeten sich mit gezogenen Waffen Dumah zu.

Ihr Fehler. Ich erhob mich und setzte mit einem lautlosen Sprung über denn Wassergraben, unterdrückte ein Fluchen, als ich mit diesem widerlichen Zeug in Behrrührung kam und landete leise. Ein Blick zu den Wachen, zeigte mir, das sie mich nicht gehört hatten. Menschen. Mit einem weitern lautlosen Gleitsprung war ich hinter dem Ersten und brach ihm mit einem schnellen Ruck das Genick.

Im selben Moment setzte Dumah herüber und schnappte sich den Zweiten. Dem Dritten schlug ich meine Reißzähne in den Hals und genoss das Gefühl des seltenen Saftes. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht mehr brauchte um zu überleben, war er doch ein Genuss. Während ich trank, schaltete Dumah die Beiden anderen aus. Genauso lautlos wie zuvor.

Dann schlug auch er seine Fangzähne in die Venen der Gefallenen und trank sich satt. Als er fertig war, zogen wir die Leichen so dicht wie möglich an die Mauer. Dann stellten wir uns unter die Luke, die das Wasser links und rechts an uns vorbei fließen ließ und schlüpften durch die Mauer. Während Dumah die Gassen im Auge behielt, schloss ich unseren Eingang.

„Drin sind wir und wo geht es jetzt lang?"Fragte er leise.

„Wir befinden uns jetzt in der Unterstadt von Meridian. Sie umschließt in einem Ring die Oderstadt. Und wenn wir weiter Richtung Osten gehen, kommen wir in das Industrieviertel, das Schmugglerviertel, das Hafenviertel und die Slums. Wir beide, Dumah müssen aber in diese Richtung."Damit zeigte ich nach Westen.

„Dort ist das Haupttor. Wir müssen quer durch die Unterstadt, dass ist der kürzeste Weg."Dumah nickte und wie huschende Schatten machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Meridian war eine alte Stadt. Voller verwinkelter Gassen und Straßen. Der ideale Platz um sich ungesehen an seine Opfer heran zu schleichen. Gerade sie Straßen der Unterstadt und der Slums ähnelten einem wahren Labyrinth aus Mauern und Häusern.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sich Dumah und ich für den Weg über die Hausdächer entschieden hatten. Hier bestand zwar Gefahr, von den Wachen, die auf denn Mauern pattroulierten, entdeckt zu werden, aber so hatten wir das Westtor immer im Blick und konnten uns nicht verirren.

Und diese dummen menschlichen Wachen würden eh nicht gleich, wenn sie glaubten einen Schatten zu sehen, ihren Posten verlassen, nur um auf ein Hausdach zu klettern, auf dem sie dann sowieso nichts mehr finden würden. Also war dies noch der sicherste Weg.

Dumah sprang einige Meter entfernt von mir gerade auf das Dach einer alten Kirche und packte das Kreuz. Ich musste schmunzeln. Dieser dumme Aberglaube der Menschen, das Kreuze und Knoblauch und vernichten würden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und landete lautlos auf dem nächsten Dach.

Das einzige was uns wirklich vernichten konnte, war Wasser. Wasser und einen Gegenstand im Herzen. Selbst die Sonne, hatten wir über die Jahre hinweg gelernt, nicht mehr zu fürchten, ihre Strahlen konnten uns nichts mehr anhaben. Aber trotzdem hatten die Zauberergilde von Meridian einen Weg gefunden, die Sonnenstrahlen als Verteidigung zu nutzen. Irgend so ein dämlicher Zauber, der die Strahlen verstärkte und die Mauern dadurch schützte. Deshalb mussten wir vor Sonnenaufgang in der Stadt sein.

Ich gab Dumah ein Zeichen und ließ mich lautlos in die Gassen hinab gleiten. Von hier aus würden wir getrennte Wege gehen. Dumah würde sich von Norden und ich von Süden an das Lagerhaus heranschleichen, in dem der Mechanismus für das Haupttor bewacht wurde.

Sollte Einer von uns entdeckt werden, was ich bezweifelte, konnte immer noch der Andere das Tor öffnen. Aber wahrscheinlich würden wir drei schlafende Wachen vorfinden, die mehr betrunken, als alles andere waren.

Diese Menschen. Eine absolut unvollkommende Rasse, die nichts auf dieser Welt zu suchen hatte. Ich hatte in meinem, über Jahrhunderte andauerndem Leben, noch keinen Menschen getroffen, der sich auch nur Ansatzweise, wie ein echter Herrscher benahm. Selbst die großen Könige vielen verzweifelt vor Kain auf die Knie und baten um ihr wertloses, sterbliches Leben. Einfach eine widerliche Rasse, ohne Moral.

Ich sprang an eine Mauer und hielt mich fest, kletterte weiter nach oben, bis ich auf einem kleinen schrägen Dach stand. Mein Blick schweifte über die dunkle Stadt und blieb schließlich auf der alten Festung in der Stadtmitte hängen.

Dies war die alte Feste der Sarafan. Eines untergegangenen Ordens, fanatische Priester, die es sich einmal zum Ziel gemacht hatten, Nosgoth von der Plage der Vampire zu befreien. Na offensichtlich war ihnen das nicht ganz gelungen.

Meine Augen wanderten weiter nach Westen und ich spürte die erste Wärme der Sonne, noch bevor ich sie sah. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung stieß ich mich ab und schwebte über die nächsten Hausdächer.

Als ich mich langsam dem Tor näherte wurden meine Vampirsinne unruhig. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Ich hielt an. Es war viel zu ruhig. Ich verstand es ja, dass die Menschen sich so weit wie möglich von der Mauer zurück gezogen hatten. Aber diese unnatürliche Stille konnte hier nicht herrschen.

Ich vernahm nicht einmal einen Atemzug eines Lebewesens. Alles was ich hörte, waren die leise Geräusche die Dumah machte, als er sich auf den Boden sinken ließ. Ich sprang auf das nächste Dach und hielt erneut inne. Eine ungute Vorahnung hatte sich meiner bemächtigt.

Und meine Vorahnungen trogen mich selten. Hier war etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Da spürte ich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in meinem Genick. Ich schaute nach Westen und sah denn roten Feuerball über den Horizont steigen.

Auch wenn ich ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, ich musste mich jetzt beeilen. Wenn die Tore nicht offen waren und der Angriff fehl ging... . Nein, diese Blöße würde ich mir vor meinen Brüdern nicht geben. Mit einem lautlosen Sprung ließ ich mich in die Gassen hinab gleiten.

Hier unten herrschte noch die Dunkelheit. Schnell huschte ich durch die Gassen, bis ich schließlich nur noch einen Häuserblock von dem Lagergaus entfernt war. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich, je näher ich mich unserem Ziel näherte.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie Menschen wussten das wir kamen? Diesen Gedanken verscheuchte ich so schnell wie irgend möglich. Wie sollten sie denn wissen, das wir kamen. Unsere Magier hatten schon vor einiger Zeit die Fähigkeiten der menschlichen Hellseher blockiert und außerdem wahren wir Vampire eh immun gegen die stümperhaften Versuche der Menschen unsere Gedanken zu lesen.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Gebäude. Zwei Wachen standen vor dem Eingang. Seltsam, dass ich ihre Atemzüge nicht gehört hatte. Vorsichtig beobachtete ich die Umgebung und suchte nach weiteren Menschen. Als ich keine Verspürte, drückte ich mich in den Schatten und näherte mich meiner Beute.

„Was glaubst du, ob die Vampire heute Angreifen werden?"Fragte der Eine.

„Ach was, die haben doch keine Chance gegen den Zauber der Alten. Hier werden sie nie hereinkommen. In Meridian sind wir vor ihren Angriffen sicher."Im selben Moment merkte er, dass er Unrecht hatte.

Ich verschwendete keine Zeit und brach auch dem Anderen das Genick. Schwächlinge. Ich ließ sie einfach liegen, in ein paar Stunden würden sie eh Gesellschaft haben. Mein Blick wanderte noch mal nach westen. Wenn alles glatt gegangen war, dann müssten jetzt eigentlich... .

Die Alarmglocken wurden geläutet und aus Norden drangen die Stimmen der Wachen zu mir, die Verkündeten das die Vampire angriffen. Sehr gut, also hatten es Melchiah und Malek geschafft. Dann müssten gleich... .

Und da erschalten auch die Glocken im Süden. Zephon hatte seinen Angriff also auch wie geplant durchgeführt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss ich das Schloss des Lagerhauses ab und betrat es. Es war dunkle hier drinnen. Aber das sollte mir nur recht sein.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte ich die Stapel von Kisten, die teilweiße bis zu der Decke reichten und ganze Gänge bildeten. Manchmal musste ich sogar umkehren, weil diese Gänge an einer Wand endeten.

Verflucht, das war ja ein einziges Labyrinth hier drinnen. Plötzlich drückte ich mich in den Schatten einer der Kiste. Vor mir war ein Soldat aufgetaucht, der um die Ecke gebogen kam. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte ich ihn nicht gespürt? Egal. Ich trat aus den Schatten und durchbohrte ihn.

Dann folgte ich dem Gang aus dem er gekommen war. Schließlich fand ich eine Treppe die nach oben führte. Ich ließ noch mal meine vampirischen Sinne die Umgebung abtasten. Und als sie nichts war nahmen betrat ich die Treppe, die mich in den zweiten Stock des Lagerhauses brachten.

Hier oben war es heller als unten und es standen auch nicht so viele Kisten herum. Allerdings immer noch genug, um den Bereich nicht voll einzusehen. Hinter einem dieser Kisten bewegte sich etwas und ich machte mich schon zum Sprung bereit, als der Mensch tot zu Boden fiel und Dumah aus den Schatten trat.

„Hast du den Mechanismus gefunden?"Dumah schüttelte den Kopf. Er war von oben gekommen und hatte das Dachstockwerk untersucht.

Langsam wurde ich unruhig. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Es war zu einfach dieses Haus zu erreichen."Ich blickte mich in den Schatten um. Es war viel zu einfach gewesen.

Ein plötzliches Surren ertönte und ich konnte gerade noch dem Pfeil ausweichen, der sich jetzt in die Wand gegenüber bohrte. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war Dumah bei dem Schützen und brach im das Genick.

„Hast du ihn gespürt?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Etwas läuft hier falsch Dumah. Ich bin vorhin Wachen begegnet, die ich auch nicht wahrnehmen konnte."

„Könnte es sein, das jemand unsere Fähigkeiten blockiert?"Dumah sah mich an.

„Das kann nicht sein,"antwortete ich überzeugt. „Wie sollten die Menschen denn unsere Fähigkeiten blockieren, wenn sie nicht einmal wissen, dass wir... . Raus hier Dumah. Sofort!"Ich stieß ihn von mir und konnte gerade noch zur Seite weichen, als die Decke plötzlich herunter kam.

Natürlich! Warum war ich da nicht schon viel früher drauf gekommen. Ein Hinterhalt. Jemand hatte uns in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Ich erhob mich hustend und räumte die Balken aus dem Weg. Durch den Einsturz der Decke war viel Staub aufgewirbelt worden, aber ich brauchte nichts zu sehen, um zu wissen, das es draußen um die Lagerhalle vor Menschen nur so wimmelte.

Wir hatten uns also wirklich in eine Falle locken lassen! Neben mir bewegte sich etwas und ich sprang kampfbereit herum. Aber es war nur Dumah, der aus dem Rauch auf mich zukam.

„Raziel? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"Ich fuhr auf.

„Mach das du raus kommst! Du musst Rahab und Turel warnen. Wenn sie mit ihrer Hauptstreitmacht jetzt gegen Meridian vorrücken, reiben wir die Truppen nur unnötig auf."

„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht... ."

„Tu es! Ich komme nach und decke deinen Rückzug. Es ist wichtig, das die Truppen gewarnt werden. Kain wird toben, wenn er davon erfährt. Aber wenn die Armee nicht zu stark aufgerieben wird, können wir den Verräter finden und bald einen neuen Angriff wagen. Geh schon!"Fügte ich hinzu, als Dumah immer noch zögerte.

Schon hörte ich die ersten Soldaten die Treppe hoch stürmen. „Geh!"

Dumah drehte sich um und schwang sich auf das Dach. Mit einem letzten ernsten Nicken, stieß er sich ab und verschwand in den Gassen Meridians.

Inzwischen hatten die ersten Soldaten den zweiten Stock erreicht. Ich zog mein Schwert und fletschte die Zähne. Wenn sie unbedingt sterben wollten, dann sollten sie nur herkommen. Ihr Anführer brüllte Befehle und versuchte eine Strategie fest zu legen. Lächerlich. Ich sprang aus den Schatten heraus und spaltete seinen Schädel. Mit der anderen Klaue entriss ich ihm sein Schwert und tötete einen anderen Soldaten. Dann riss ich mein Schwert aus dem Schädel des Hauptmannes und durchbohrte den Dritten. Die anderen wichen zurück.

„Kommt her!"Fauchte ich und fletschte meine Reißzähne. Aber die Soldaten wichen zurück. Was für Schwächlinge! Ich sprang nach vorne, rammte einem das Schwert in den Körper und enthauptete einen Zweiten. Die anderen flohen panisch in die untere Halle des Lagerhauses.

Gut, wenn sie es unbedingt auf einen Kampf in diesem Labyrinth ankommen lassen wollten, dann war mir es recht. Mit einem einzigen lautlosen Sprung landete ich in der unteren Etage. Schlitze einem die Kehle auf und versteckte mich in den Schatten.

Ich konnte sie hören jeden einzelnen Atemzug. Jedes einzelne Herzklopfen. Sie waren die Beute und ich das Raubtier. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte ich das Labyrinth. Menschen waren einfach keine Herausforderung. Ich tötete noch drei von ihnen und trank mich an ihrem Blut satt. Dumme Sterbliche.

Doch dann blickte ich zu der Decke auf, die im selben Moment erzitterte und ein Teil von ihr einbrach. Ich sprang zur Seite und sah auf den Schutthaufen vor mir. Und endlich stieg mir der leichte brennende Geruch von Feuer in die Nase. Mit einem schnellen Sprung wollte ich mich aus diesem brennenden, einstürzenden Gebäude retten. Aber es war schon zu spät. Das Ganze Lagerhaus brach über mir zusammen.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, fand ich mich begraben von Holz, Eisen und Schutt, eingeklemmt zwischen den Trümmern des Lagerhauses, wieder. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber ein grässlicher Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper.

Ich räumte mit einer Bewegung denn Schutt von meinem Gesicht und meinem linken Arm, beugte mich leicht nach rechts und erstarrte. Mein rechter Arm war dreimal von Holzbalken durchbohrt worden und auch in meiner rechten Schulter steckte ein Eisenstück. Das hätte schief gehen können.

Ich packte sie und riss einen nach dem anderen heraus. Sogleich fingen die Wunden an sich zu schließen. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass es immer noch verdammt weh tat und ich unheimlich geschwächt war. Denn das regenerieren von Wunden kostete Kraft.

Mit einer weiteren Geste fegte ich die Trümmer bei Seite, die mich bedeckten und richtete mich auf. Was sich augenblicklich als Fehler erwies. Die Soldaten, die in den Trümmern herumgesucht hatten, wendeten sich bei meinem Auftauchen um und zückten ihre Waffen.

Meine Augen verengten sich und ich krümmte meine Krallen. Nervende Menschenbrut. Schon wollten sich die Soldaten auf mich stürzen, als eine befehlende Stimme durch das Zwielicht drang.

„Halt! Keiner rührt diesen Vampir an. Unser Herr will ihn lebend haben!"Eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

„Belock? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"Ich richtete mich schließlich ganz auf. Und eben jener Vampir trat auf mich zu. Jener Vampire, der mich schon seit Jahrhunderten begleitete.

„Nicht nur unter den Menschen gibt es Verräter Raziel. Auch unter unseres Gleichen."Er lachte und ich fletschte die Zähne.

„Das wirst du bereuen Abtrünniger! Dafür werde ich dich zerreisen Verräter!"Ich machte mich zum Kampf bereit. Für diesen schändlichen Verrat würde er bezahlen.

„Lass es Raziel. Du bist nicht in der Lage jetzt gegen mich anzutreten. Außerdem darf ich dich nicht verletzen."

„Dann stirb!"Fauchte ich und sprang. Mitten im Flug jedoch bemächtigte sich ein brennender Schmerz meiner Gedanken. Ich vergrub die Krallen an meinem Kopf und schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Belock lachte und trat zur Seite. Hinter ihm kam eine alte, in weiß gekleidete Frau zum Vorschein die, die Augen geschlossen hatte und leise eine Beschwörung vor sich hinmurmelte.

Die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf nahmen unaufhörlich zu, mittlerweile glaubte ich, dass er jeden Moment platzen würde. Wer auch immer diese alte Frau war, sie war Mächtig, denn ich war ein alter Vampire und normalerweise machten mir die Beschwörungen der Menschen nichts aus.

Aber diese Magie war fürchterlich. Belock lachte und trat näher an mich heran. „Siehst du Raziel, die Vampire sind nicht die einzigen mächtigen Zauberer."Er gab einer Wache einen Wink und sie trat näher. Langsam beugte sie sich zu mir hernieder und packte mein Handgelenk.

Ich fuhr auf, schnappte mir diesen Menschen und schlug meine Krallen in seinen Hals. Augenblicklich nahmen die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf erneut zu und ich schrie auf, als ich wieder auf den Boden sank.

Belock beugte sich erneut zu mir und hob die Ketten auf, die im Blut der Wache lagen. Er griff nach meinen Armen und legte sie mir an. Mir! Ketten! Das war unverzeihlich. Ich bin ein Vampir. Der stärkste und höchste Vampir nach Kain und mich würden keine von Menschenhand gemachten Ketten aufhalten, diesen Verräter zu töten!

Langsam ebbte der Schmerz in meinem Kopf ab und ich konnte meine Gedanken wieder ordnen und auf ein bestimmtes Ziel richten. Aber noch bevor ich mich erheben konnte, um diese dummen Ketten zu zerreisen und meine Klauen in das Fleisch des Verräters zu schlagen trat die Frau an mich heran und berührte meinen Kopf und augenblicklich fielen mir die Augen zu und eine unnatürliche Müdigkeit überkam mich.

Ich wehrte mich nach Kräften und ich bin weiß Gott kein schwacher Vampir, aber wer auch immer diese Frau war, sie war stärker als ich. Die Sinne schwanden mir weiter, bis ich schließlich nichts mehr um mich herum wahr nahm. Ich war besiegt worden.

_So, damit währe das erste Kapitel beendet. Bitte sagt mir, dass es euch gefallen hat! Story, Schreibstiel, Idee! Sollte es euch nicht gefallen haben, könnt ihr mir das natürlich auch sagen._

_Vielleicht stören sich einige von euch an der Ich – Perspektive, aber meiner Meinung nach, ist das die beste Erzählform für einen inneren Monolog und diese sind, gerade bei einem Charakter wie Raziel, enorm wichtig. Ist zu mindest meine Meinung. Wie denkt ihr darüber?_

_Meine Freundin fand es beim Probelesen gut, dass Belock zum Verräter geworden ist, ihrer Meinung nach, kam es überraschend. Stimmt ihr da mit ihr überein, oder seid ihr anderer Meinung?_

_Mmm, was kann ich euch noch über das nächste Kapitel verraten? Vielleicht so viel, dass es für Raziel keine angenehme Zeit wird. Ich habe irgendwie den unwiderstehlichen drang, meine Helden durch die Hölle zu schicken, ich finde das interessant. Meine Freundin nennt es sadistisch. Was ich auch zugebe, aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. ï_

_Man sieht sich!_

_Hatchepsut_


	3. Zweites Buch der Ältesten

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_So, da bin ich wieder. Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass mir das schreiben dieses Kapitels unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht hat (vielleicht ist an dem sadistischen ja doch was dran grübel)._

_Es macht mir halt einfach Spaß Nachts mit Kerzen, Räucherstäbchen und einer Fantastica – CD im Player vorm Computer zu sitzen und meine Story zu schreien._

_O.K., das mag jetzt verrückt klingen, aber irgendwie muss man ja versuchen, ein Soul Reaver feeling zu erzeugen und ich glaube kaum, das einem das bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und mit Schlagermusik gelingen würde (nicht das ich so was jemals hören würde!)._

_Gut, ich schweife ab. Eigentlich wollte ich euch ja nur viel Spaß beim lesen wünschen. Vielleicht läuft euch ja auch mal kurz die Gänsehaut über den Rücken, so wie bei mir._

_Hatchepsut_

Zweites Buch der Ältesten 

Ich erwachte aus meinem langen Schlaf. Verwirrt und geschwächt. Aber immerhin noch am Leben. Oder besser nicht am Leben. Mein rechter Arm schmerzte immer noch und auch mein Kopf hatte die Auswirkungen der Beschwörung noch nicht überstanden.

Ich versuchte mich zu Bewegen, was sich allerdings als unmöglich erwies, denn wer auch immer mich auf diesem Steinquader angekettet hatte, er hatte seine Sache gut gemacht. Trotz meiner vampirischen Kräfte, war es nicht möglich die Ketten zu sprängen.

Hoffentlich hatte Dumah es geschafft die Hauptstreitmacht noch rechtzeitig zu informieren. Kain würde sehr ungehalten darüber sein, wenn er erfuhr was geschehen war. Ein Vampire, der sich auf die Seite der Menschen geschlagen hatte, das war verabscheuungswürdig..

Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, ich wurde hier gefangen gehalten. Von diesen wertlosen Kreaturen war ich gefangen worden. Ich! Der höchste Vampirgeneral. Erstgeborener Sohn Kains. Oberster Satthalter. Wehe dir Belock, wenn ich dich in die Klauen bekomme.

Aber diese alte Frau war rätselhaft. Sie hatte mir nicht nur meine vampirischen Sinne blockiert, sondern es auch geschafft meine Gedanken zu unterwerfen. Diese Zauberin war gefährlich. Wenn sie es bei mir geschafft hatte, dann würde sie es auch bei allen anderen Vampiren schaffen. Unseren Herren Kain ausgenommen. Das konnte unter Umständen zu Problemen führen.

Nach einem weiteren vergeblichen Versuch mich zu befreien, ließ ich meine Kräfte ruhen und versuchte mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie mir sagten. Dem Raum nach zu urteilen, musste ich mich in einem Gefängnis oder einer Festung befinden. Wahrscheinlich die Festung der Sarafan in der Oberstadt.

Vor meinem Gefängnis hielten Menschen wache. Als ob die mich aufhalten könnten, wenn ich erst mal die Ketten losgeworden währe. Aber sollten sie sich doch sicher fühlen, sie konnten mich nicht ewig fest halten. Doch da irrte ich mich.

Es verging viel Zeit, vielleicht sogar ein ganzer Tag, bis ich schließlich erfuhr, was geschehen sollte. Ich fühlte sie, bevor ich sie sah. Menschen, die sich meinem Gefängnis näherten. Menschen und ein Vampire.

Als sich die Tür öffnete fletschte ich die Zähne. Wenn sich Belock wirklich dachte, mich einschüchtern zu können, dann würde er sich wundern. Als erstes jedoch betrat ein Mensch denn Raum. Wohl so etwas wie ihr König, denn er war in feine Gewänder gekleidet und hatte eine Krone auf dem Kopf.

Dieses Folk und ihre dumme zur Schaustellung ihrer Herrscher. Bei uns Vampiren erkannte man die mächtigen an ihrer Ausstrahlung und an ihrem Benehmen. Wir mussten uns nicht Kentzeichnen, um von unserem Folk als die erkannt zu werden die wir wahren. Aber was konnte man von solch einer jungen Rasse schon erwarten?

Hinter dem König betrat Belock und die alte Frau den Raum. Wollten sie mich etwa verhören? Das war lächerlich! Belock wusste genau, dass ich Kain niemals verraten würde. Also, was um alles in der Welt wollten sie von mir?

Der König oder wer auch immer er sein mochte, kam näher und betrachtete mich. Dann drehte er sich zu Belock um und sprach ihn gereizt an. „Was soll das Vampir? Du sagtest, du würdest mir Kain liefern und nicht irgend so einen wertlosen Blutsauger!" Ich fauchte und er drehte sich zu mir um. „Fletsch du nur deine Reiszähne Vampir. Es wird dir nichts bringen."

„Dies ist kein einfacher Blutsauger mein Herr. Das ist Raziel, der oberste Statthalter Kains. Sein ältester und liebster Sohn." Belock grinste auf mich hernieder.

„Dafür wirst du sterben Belock!" Er versteifte sich kurz und ich war mir sicher, dass nur er es gehört hatte, denn es folgte ein langer Blick, mit dem er mich abzuschätzen versuchte. Dann wand er sich an den König, nickte und dann gab dieser seinen Soldaten ein Zeichen, dass sie anfangen sollten.

Aber ich begehrte gegen die Fesseln auf, die mich an den Stein banden und fauchte diese missratenen Kreaturen an. Sie sollten es sich zweimal überlegen mich noch mal anzufassen. Die Menschen wichen auch zurück, aber Belock blieb ruhig.

„Du kannst dich nicht befreien Raziel. Die Ketten sind magisch und einschüchtern kannst du mich auch nicht. Ich kenne dich. Ich habe dich über ein Jahrhundert lang begleitet!"

„Dafür, dass du mal ein Vampirgeneral warst, bist du ganz schön tief gesunken Belock. Verkaufst dich an die Menschen." Fauchte ich ihn wütend an.

Belocks Gesicht verdüsterte sich und wie beiläufig griff er nach einer Eisenlanze. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung Raziel. Du bist die rechte Hand Kains. Du hast keine Ahnung was es heißt, ein einfacher Vampir zu sein. Denn Launen der anderen ausgesetzt." Er blickte mich kalt an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, gefoltert zu werden!" Damit rammte er mir die Lanze in den Unterleib. Ich schrie auf und krümmte mich zusammen, soweit es die Ketten zuließen. „Siehst du, so ist das, wenn man nur ein einfacher Vampir ist."

„Dafür werde ich dich töten!" Stieß ich stockend hervor. „Ich werde dich bei lebendigem Leib zerreisen!" Aber Belock lachte nur.

„Wirst du nicht. Dein Schicksal ist geschrieben Raziel. Es wird hier enden." Er trat zurück und machte der alten Frau Platz. „Und nun verrate uns die Geheimnisse von Kain. Oder wir werden sie uns hohlen!" Ich presste meine Zähne zusammen. Ich würde ihnen nichts sagen. Nicht ein Wort! Und so trat die alte Frau hinter mich und legte mir ihre Hände auf den Kopf.

Mich überkam ein komisches Gefühl und langsam begannen mir die Sinne zu schwinden. Die Frau drang in meine Gedanken ein und unterdrückte meinen Geist. Lass meine Gefühle, meine Erinnerungen und egal wie sehr ich mich auch wehrte, sie war stärker als ich. Und als ich schon glaubte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und ihr meinen Geist überlassen zu müssen, löste sie mit einem schrillen Schrei ihre Hände von meinem Kopf und sprang zurück.

In der Zeit, in der ich wieder zu mir kam, richtete sich die Alte, gestützt von einem der Soldaten auf und trat an den König heran. Allerdings lag ihr Blick nicht auf ihm, sondern sie sah mich mit weit, vor schrecken Aufgerissenen Augen, an. Mir drängte sich die Frage auf was sie gesehen hatte, dass sie so in Entsetzten versetzte.

Dem König wohl auch, denn er fragte danach. Aber die Augen der Alten lagen gebannt auf mir und aus ihrem Blick sprach die blanke Angst und ein Schimmern, das nahe an den Wahnsinn heran reichte. Schließlich musste die Stimme des Königs doch zu ihr durchgedrungen sein, denn sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

„Was hast du gesehen, alte Frau. Rede!" Aber ihre Augen wanderten wieder zurück zu mir und sie schlug das Kreuzzeichen, so als hätte sie Angst, das ich nach ihrer Seele greifen würde. „Was hast du gesehen?" Fuhr der König sie erneut an.

„Das Böse... ." Antwortete sie schließlich leise. „Die Zukunft... . Die Prophezeiung... . Der Soul Reaver… ." Dann schlug sie die Arme vor ihr Gesicht, sah mich mit wahnsinnigen Augen an und wich zurück. „Komm nicht näher Dämon! Sie mich nicht an!" Kreischte sie.

Nun schien es dem König zu viel zu werden, denn er packte die Alte und schüttelte sie. „Ich frage dich zum letzten mal, was hast du gesehen?" Sie sah ihn panisch an.

„Das Schicksal ... Seelen die sich Begegnen ... Geschichte die sich wiederholt ... Legenden die zur Wahrheit werden... ." Dann kehrte ihr Blick wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück und sie rannte kreischend aus dem Raum. „Hütet euch vor diesem Dämon! Hütet euch vor ihm!"

Der König drehte sich zu mir um. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Rede Vampir!" Ich sah diesen Sterblichen finster an.

„Nichts." Antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich war selbst überrascht. Was hatte diese Alte nur in meinen Gedanken gesehen, dass sie so erschreckt hatte?

„Was ist der Soul Reaver?" Fragte der König schließlich.

„Dass kann ich euch erklären Herr. Der Soul Reaver ist ein mächtiges, seelenverschlingendes Schwert, dass Kain gehört. Es ist eine gefürchtete Waffe, die Selbst die Seelen der Vampire zerstören kann. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, was die alte Frau in seinen Gedanken gelesen hat." Selbst Belock schaute mich leicht verunsichert an.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut," meinte der König. „Aber wir wissen immer noch nichts über die Pläne von Kain. Wie bekommen wir die jetzt?" Er sah Belock scharf an. Dieser grinste nur und zog mit einem Ruck die Eisenlanze aus meinem Körper. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich die Wunde wieder begann zu schließen.

Der König schaute fasziniert zu. „Und was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Ganz einfach." Und damit rammte Belock die Lanze durch mein Schultergelenk.

Als mein Schrei verebbt war wand er sich zum König. „Vampire spüren genauso Schmerzen, wie die Menschen. Aber ihre Wunden heilen, sobald man den Gegenstand daraus entfernt. Dadurch sind sie in der Lage viel länger einer Folter stand zu halten. Wenn wir die Informationen nicht über seine Gedanken erfahren, dann erfahren wir sie über seine Lippen!"

Der König lachte. „Ich werde meinen Bütteln bescheid geben. Wir werden uns wohl die nächste Zeit gut amüsieren!" Damit verließ er lachen den Raum und ließ mich mit dem Verräter allein.

„Tja Raziel, sieht so aus, als währe deine Zeit bald gekommen." Meinte er lachend.

„Keine Angst, du wirst schon noch bekommen was du verdienst." Zischte ich.

„Mag sein, aber ich bin immer noch besser dran als du." Damit verließ auch er den Raum und lies mich zurück, die Eisenlanze immer noch durch die Schulter gerammt. Und so wartete ich.

Allerdings nicht sehr lange. Schon bald, nachdem Belock die Zelle verlassen hatte, kehrte er mit dem König und einigen anderen Menschen zurück. Diese trugen verschiedene Folterwerkzeuge. Offenbar hatten sie wirklich vor, Kains Geheimnisse mit Gewalt aus mir heraus zu holen. Aber da würde ich sie enttäuschen.

Lieber würde ich sterben, als meinen Herren zu verraten. Allerdings merkte ich schon bald, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Viele Vampire denken, dass sie unverwundbar sind, dass ihnen nichts auf der Welt etwas anhaben konnte und das es nichts schlimmeres gab, als die ewige Verdammnis des Sterbens.

Aber an diesem Tag sollte ich lernen, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Vampire wahren nicht die übernatürlichen Wesen, die niemals litten und denen Niemand etwas antun konnte. Sie empfanden Schmerz und das vielleicht noch in einer viel reineren Konsistenz als die Menschen. Und man konnte sie foltern und ihnen Schmerzen zufügen. Schmerzen, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hatte zu empfinden. Aber viele währen überrascht, was man alles überleben konnte, wenn man etwas hatte, dass einem Kraft gab.

Belock trat an mich heran. „Letzte Chance Raziel. Verrate uns was Kain plant und du kommst davon."

„Sicher," antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Mit einem Gegenstand im Herzen."

Belocks Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wie du willst, wir werden sehen, wie stark dein Wille wirklich ist." Er riss mir das Hemd vom Oberkörper und packte mit der anderen Hand den Speer. „Wir werden sehen, wie stark der erste Sohn Kains wirklich ist." Ich fletschte die Zähne und wollte etwas erwidern, was dann aber in einem Schrei unterging, als Belock die Lanze aus meiner Schulter riss.

„Fangt an." Befahl der König und trat mit Belock etwas zurück. Zwei der Menschen näherten sich und stellte ihre Sachen auf den Boden. Dann bückte sich einer und brachte zwei Holzpflöcke zu Vorschein. Lächerlich, das hatten wir doch gerade eben schon mal. Aber ich irrte mich.

Während sich der Mensch über mich beugte, tropfte etwas von dem Pflock auf meine Haut und im selben Moment bemerkte ich, dass die Pflöcke mit Wasser getränkt waren. Mit einer weit ausholenden Geste rammte er mir erst den einen in die Eine und dann den anderen in die Andere Schulter und jedes Mal schrie ich auf, als das nasse Holz durch Fleisch und Knochen drang.

Hätten sie normales Holz genommen, währe der Schmerz mit der Zeit langsam verebbt, so aber fraß sich das Wasser langsam in meine Haut und durch mein Fleisch, verbrannte Sehnen und Muskeln. Ich keuchte, als der Schmerz mit der Zeit nicht besser sondern schlimmer wurde.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du uns jetzt sagen willst, was du weißt?" Ich funkelte den Verräter an.

„Fahr zur Hölle!" Das nächste was ich spürte, war die Hitze, als einer der Menschen, mir eine brennende Fackel gegen die Rippen hielt. Das Feuer verbrannte Fleisch und meine Hose begann zu brennen. Und immer weiter breiteten sich die Flammen über meinen Körper aus, verbrannten ihn, bis schließlich einer der Menschen einen Eimer Wasser hoch hob und ihn über die Flammen goss.

Ich bäumte mich auf, als das Wasser sich durch die Flammen in meine Haut drang und mir nur noch mehr Qual bereitete und ich spürte wie sich der Stoff meiner Hose voll sog und auf meiner Haut liegen blieb.

Dann stieß mir einer der Menschen eine Lanze durch mein Bein und ließ Wasser daran herunter laufen. Ich schrie erneut auf, als es mein Fleisch berührte. Schmerzen, Qualen wie ich sie noch nie in meinem, über Jahrhunderte andauernden Leben, gespürt hatte schossen durch meinen Körper. Ich schloss die Augen und schrie erneut auf, als mir Jemand einen Speer durch die Brust rammte und sich alles um mich herum aufzulösen begann, bis nur noch ich und der Schmerz existierte, der meinen Körper auffraß. Aber ich würde ihnen nichts sagen. Niemals!

Langsam nahmen die Schmerzen ab, als sie den letzen Speer aus meinem Körper zogen. Alles was immer noch brannte, wahren die Schultern, in denen nach wie vor die nassen Pflöcke steckten. Die Hose war zum größten Teil verbrannt worden und auch von meinem Hemd war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Die beiden Menschen die mich gefoltert hatten lehnten an der Wand und warteten. Interessiert trat der König näher heran und strich über meine, nun mehr unversehrte, Haut. „Erstaunlich, dass sich das Fleisch selbst nach solchen Verletzungen noch erholt." Er umkreiste mich und ich ignorierte seine Worte.

Sie hatten mich gefoltert. Stundenlang. Gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Schweiß war mir ausgebrochen und meine Schrei halten jetzt noch durch die Gänge. Aber ich hatte ihnen nichts gesagt. Nicht ein Wort von dem was sie wissen wollten.

„Aber so sehr ich diese Schauspiel auch genossen habe," er drehte sich zu Belock um. „Wir haben immer noch nichts von dem erfahren was wir wissen wollen!"

Belock trat an mich heran. Ich wusste nicht ob der Blick in seinen Augen Mitleid oder Bewunderung sein sollte. Aber ich wollte Beides nicht und drehte meinen Kopf weg. Belock lächelte, dann fuhr seine Hand nach vorne und seine Klauen gruben sich in meine Kiefer und er zwang mich ihn wieder anzuschauen.

„Einen Krug mit Wasser!" Dieser wurde ihm auch sofort gereicht. „Wir werden sehen." Damit drückte er noch fester zu, durchbrach meine Mundhöhle und zwang seine Klauen zwischen meine Zähne. Und mit einem weiteren Druck öffnete er mir den Mund.

Und dann hob er langsam den Krug über mein Gesicht. „Rede Raziel!"

Ich schloss die Augen und im nächsten Moment merkte ich wie die Flüssigkeit über meine Lippen floss, meinen Rachen hinunter und alles auf ihrem Weg verbrannte. Mein Körper bäumte sich auf und versuchte die Schmerzen los zu werden, aber die fraßen sich immer weiter in meinen Leib und verbrannten mich. Ich schrie auf und schüttelte Belocks Klauen ab, ballte die Hände in stiller Pein und flehte lautlos um den Tod.

Und irgendwo zwischen diesem alles verschlingendem Schmerz und der Qualen die meinen Körper peinigten, verlor ich das Bewusstsein und glitt hinüber in die sanfte schwärze des Vergessens.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich Ohnmächtig gewesen war. Wie lange mein Körper versucht hatte, sich zu regenerieren um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Aber es musst sehr lange gedauert haben, denn die Pflöcke in meinen Schultern wahren mittlerweile getrocknet und nur noch sie selbst steckten in den Wunden.

Bei meinem erwachen verschwand sofort einer der Wachen aus meinem Verließ. Sie hatten wohl darauf gewartet und sollten nun dem König bescheid geben., damit sie mit dem Angefangenen fortfahren konnten. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Kurze Zeit später erschien der König und hinter ihm betrat Belock den Raum.

„Du bist also wieder wach Vampir. Sehr schön, dann können wir also weiter machen." Er gab seinen Wachen einen Wink und sie zogen die Pflöcke aus meinen Schultern. Langsam begannen sich die Wunden wieder zu schließen. Zu langsam.

Und als sich Knochen, Sehnen und Haut wieder zusammen schlossen, wusste ich, dass dieser Mensch etwas geschafft hatte, wovon ich geglaubt hatte, das es unmöglich war. Er hatte es geschafft einem Vampir Narben zuzufügen. Er hatte es geschafft mich zu Zeichnen. Das würde ich ihm niemals verzeihen.

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie sich die Wunden schlossen und nur noch vernarbtes Gewebe zurück blieb. „Das ist interrasant und es bringt mich auf eine Idee." Er trat an seine Wachen heran und sagte etwas zu ihnen. Sie verbeugten sich und einer verließ den Raum. Der Andere trat an mich heran und öffnete zu meiner Verwunderung die Schellen, die mich banden.

Sofort wollte ich aufspringen, aber nicht nur meine Kräfte verweigerten mir den Dienst, sondern auch Belock war sofort zur Stelle und drückte mich wieder nieder. Auf einen Wink des Königs stieß er mich herum und drückte mich nun mit der Brust auf den Quader. Sofort griff die Wache zu und schnallte mich wieder fest.

„Was soll das?" Fauchte ich, bekam aber die Antwort erst später, als die Wache wieder zurück kam. Sie trug einen Tonkrug in der Hand, in dem ich das verhasste Element wittern konnte. Aber mein versuch die Ketten zu sprängen, war erfolglos, wie schon so oft zuvor.

Der König griff grinsend in den Krug und holte ein langes, mit Wasser vollgezogenes Seil zum Vorschein. „Bindet ihn." Und die Wachen griffen nach dem Seil.

Einer zog meinen Kopf zurück und der Andere schlang es mir um den Hals. Ich schrie auf, als sich das Wasser in meinen Hals fraß und der König begann zu lachen.

„Du wirst bald noch sehr viel mehr schreien Vampir, wenn du uns nicht endlich sagst, was wir wissen wollen." Ich schaute ihn nicht an. Sie konnten machen was sie wollten. Ich würde meinen Herren niemals verraten. „Wie du willst." Er gab den Wachen einen Wink und sie verknoteten das Seil an meinem Hals, zogen es zu und befestigten es auf einer Seite des Quaders.

Dann schlangen sie es über meinen Rücken und zurrten es auf der anderen Seite fest. Erneut gaben sie es auf die anderes Seite. Bis sie mich so fest an den Stein gebunden hatten, das ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Jedes mal, wenn das Seil meinen Rücken berührte, zuckte ich zusammen und als sie schließlich fertig waren, spürte ich wie sich die Nässe durch meine Haut fraß und das Seil hinterher rutschte und sich in das Fleisch auf meinem Rücken grub. Erneut zogen die Wachen an den Seilen um sie straff zu halten und erneut schrie ich auf, als es sich noch tiefer in meinen Körper fraß.

Der König lachte. „Wie werden wieder kommen Vampir und bis dahin hoffe ich, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist, um deinet Willen." Er verließ den Raum, gefolgt von den Wachen.

Belock blieb noch. „Sag ihnen doch einfach was sie wissen wollen. Dann währe alles vorbei." Ich sah ihn nur verächtlich an.

„Du kannst deinem Herren ausrichten, dass ich es ihm nie sagen werde. Egal was er sich noch ausdenken mag." Belock lachte.

„Dein Wille ist beachtlich Raziel. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er noch lange anhalten wird." Laut lachend verließ er den Raum und ließ mich allein. Allein mit diesen unendlichen Schmerzen, die meinen Körper zerrissen.

Sie kamen wieder. Tage später. Das Wasser aus den Seilen war bereits getrocknet und nur noch die Seile hingen in den Schrammen auf meinem Rücken. Der König fragte mich, ob ich ihnen jetzt alles sagen würde. Aber ich verneinte und sie erneuerten die Seile. Folterten mich weiter. Tagelang. Und aus Tagen wurden Wochen. Aus Wochen Monate. Monate, in denen meine einzige Empfindung der Schmerz war. Monate voller Qual und Pein und nichts schien die Schmerzen zu lindern, die meine Seele peinigten.

Sie hatten wohl irgendwann begriffen, das ich ihnen nichts sagen würde. Aber trotzdem folterten sie mich weiter. Belock kam irgendwann nicht mehr und ich ging davon aus, dass er tot war. Es war mir egal. Er hatte mich zwar lange begleitet. Aber zum Schluss war er doch als Verräter gestorben.

Manchmal kam der König zu mir und amüsierte sich. Oft brachte er Menschen mit, die ich nie wieder sah. Reiche Leute aus der Stadt. Es war mir egal. Ich wartete einfach nur auf den Tag, an dem sie mich töten würden. Ertrug die Schmerzen und vergaß das Leben.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie mich folterten. Ob es nun ein Jahr war oder länger. Keine Ahnung. Alles was ich weiß ist, das der König irgendwann nicht mehr kam und sie mich einfach in Ruhe ließen. Angekettet auf einem Steinquader und wartend, was als nächstes passieren würde. Und dann passierte es.

Soldaten kamen zu meinem Verließ, banden mich los und schleppten mich durch die Festung der Sarafan hinaus auf einen kleinen Innenhof, auf dem ein Scheiterhaufen errichtet war. Sie stießen mich zu ihm hin und banden mich fest.

Ich fand es war eine perverse Ironie darin, das sie mich über Monate mit Wasser gefoltert hatten und nun das Feuer mein Schicksal besiegeln sollte. Ich werde diese Menschen nie verstehen. Warum machten sie sich diese Mühe, wenn sie mich einfach nur in einen Brunnen hätten werfen müssen? Aber diesem Umstand verdankte ich, dass es nicht zu dem kam, was ich erhoffte.

Es wurde still auf dem kleinen Hof und der König trat aus einer Pforte, ging auf mich zu und griff schließlich nach der Fackel, die ihm einer der Wachen hin hielt. „Du hast dich als stärker erwiesen, als wir dachten Vampir. Aber nun sollst auch du dein Ende finden. Vielleicht wird es dich freuen, wenn du weißt, das der Verräter auf die selbe Art gestorben ist."

Ich ignorierte ihn. Sollte er doch machen und denken was er wollte. Hauptsache, er würde endlich dieser Schmach ein Ende setzen. Ich war es leid den Menschen als Belustigung zu dienen. War es leid ihren Launen ausgesetzt zu sein. Und endlich senkte der König die Fackel. Es war vorbei.

Aber noch bevor die Fackel das trockene Holz berührte hallte ein Schrei über den Hof. „Nein!" Der König drehte sich um und blickte der alten Frau düster entgegen.

„Was störst du altes Weib? Was soll dieses nein bedeuten?" Die alte Frau kam näher, mit vor Panik gefüllten Augen.

„Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten! Wenn ihr es tut, wird großes Unheil über Nosgoth hereinbrechen. Wenn er stirbt erfüllt sich das Schicksal und die Vernichtung wird ihren lauf nehmen."

„Was redest du da? Was sollen diese Worte bedeuten?" Fragte der König verärgert. Das würde ich allerdings auch gerne wissen.

„Bitte mein König! Vertraut mir." Flehte sie. „Ich habe es gesehen. Die Alten haben es mir gesagt. Wenn dieser Dämon stirbt, werden fürchterliche Dinge geschehen. Er wird die Welt ins Chaos stürzen!" Unsicher blickte der König zu mit, dann wieder auf die alte Frau.

„Und was soll ich dann mit ihm machen? Ihn frei lassen?" Die Alte schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sperrt ihn ein. Werft ihn in das tiefste Verließ der Feste. Ich werde einen Zauber spinnen, der ihn gefangen hält. Aber tötet ihn nicht. Diese Kreatur darf niemals sterben. Sperrt ihn ein und vergesst ihn! Begrabt ihn! Aber sorgt dafür, das er weiter lebt!" Sie wandte sich an den König. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit die euch bleibt."

Der König blickte zu mir. „Hast du gehört Vampir. Eine bessere Strafe währe mir auch nicht eingefallen Bedanke dich bei ihr. Sie hat so eben das Urteil über dich gesprochen." Er gab seinen Wachen einen Wink, mich von dem Scheiterhaufen zu holen, aber lieber würde ich mich freiwillig ins Wasser stürzen, als zu zulassen, das mich diese Menschen lebendig begraben würden.

Ich zerrte an den Fesseln und fauchte die Wachen an, die sich mir näherten, diese ließen sich dadurch auch zurück drängen. Aber dann trat die alte Frau an mich heran und begann wieder irgendeine Beschwörung zu murmeln. Ich werte mich. Werte mich nach Kräften, aber wieder verlor ich diesen ungleichen Kampf. Mein Geist glitt ab und ich verließ das Reich der Bewusstheit und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich verdammt war. Verdammt zur ewigen Qual.

Langsam erwachte ich und hörte das klirren von Metall, spürte das zuschnappen von Eisenschellen an meine Gelenken und schlagartig wurde ich wieder wach, als ich mich erinnerte, was geschehen war.

Doch als ich mich aufrichten wollte, wurde mein Körper sofort wieder nach unten gedrückt. Ich wehrte mich und zerrte an den Ketten, aber nutzlos. Ich war zu schwach. Zu schwach um mich gegen eine Handvoll Menschen zu wehren.

„Lass es Dämon. Du wirst diese Fesseln nicht sprengen können. Ich habe sie mit einem Fluch belegt. Einem Fluch der dich ewig an diesen Ort binden wird." Ich blickte zu der alten Frau auf. Diese hatte vier Metallstifte in der Hand und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

Meine Augen glitten durch den Raum. Er war groß, eine riesige Halle, allerdings ohne Fenster und dem Geruch nach zu Urteilen musste sie unter der Erde liegen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein großer Becken, in dem ich Wasser wittern konnte und daneben stand ein Käfig. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa vor... .

Ich bäumte mich auf und versuchte die Wachen abzuschütteln. Aber wie zuvor gelang es mir nicht und zum ersten mal spürte ich ein Gefühl, das nahe an Panik heran kam. Wenn sie es schafften mich hier fest zu halten, war alles verloren. Dann bestand keine Chance, je wieder frei zu sein.

„Haltet ihn!" Die alte Frau trat an mich heran und einer der Soldaten griff nach meinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Die Frau beugte sich über mein Handgelenk und rückte die Eisenschelle zurecht, bis ich schließlich ein Loch in dem Ring erkennen konnte. Mit entsetzen sah ich zu, wie sie einen der Stifte nahm und ihn an das Loch ansetzte und mit einer Kraft, die ich ihr nie zugetraut hätte und einem uralten magischen Wort, durchbohrte sie mein Handgelenk.

Ich schrie auf, krümmte mich zusammen und versuchte mit der anderen Hand den Stift wieder heraus zu ziehen.

„Das wird dir nicht gelingen Dämon. Keiner kann diesen Stift erntfernen, außer dem König von Meridian." Ich sah zu der Alten auf und hätte sie am liebsten zerrissen. Dieser Schmerz war schlimmer, als alles was ich in den letzten Wochen empfunden hatte.

Sie beugte sich über das andere Handgelenk und verfuhr dort genauso, dann an den Fußgelenken. Und mit jedem Stift, den sie mir durch das Fleisch stieß, spürte ich wie meine Kräfte schwanden, spürte ich, wie die Welt um mich herum verschwamm und zum Schluss lag ich einfach nur noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und hielt mir die durchbohrten Gelenke, unfähig noch etwas anderes zu empfinden, als Schmerz.

„Sperrt ihn ein!" Befahl der König und die Soldaten packten mich und schleiften mich in den Käfig. Warfen mich hinein und schlossen die Tür. Dann, als währe es noch nicht genug, beugte sich die alte Frau zu mir und legte mir ein Eisenband um den Hals, das mit einer Kette an dem Käfig befestigt war. Wie ein Hund, bei dem man verhindern wollte, das er weg lief.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah der Alten ins Gesicht. Und in diesem Moment begann ich sie zu hassen! Zu hassen wie nichts auf der Welt. Ich hatte Kain nie verstanden. Hatte nie verstanden, wenn er von seinem Hass auf die Menschheit sprach. Hatte nie verstanden, wie man eine Rasse hassen konnte, für das was ein einzelnes Exemplar dieser Spezies verbrochen hatte, doch nun verstand ich ihn.

Ich sah hinauf in das Gesicht der alten Frau und in das des Königs und wusste, das ich die Menschen hasste, die mich zu diesem Schicksal verdammt hatten. Verdammt zu ewigem Leid. Zu einem unsterblichen Leben in einem Käfig!

Und eben jener wurde mit einem Ruck nach oben gezogen und hing nun über der Mitte des Beckens. Der König warf noch einmal einen langen Blick herauf und verließ dann mit der alten Frau mein Verließ. Nach und nach gingen auch die Wachen und ließen mich allein zurück.

Ich betrachtete meine Handgelenke und sah die rote Flüssigkeit daraus tropfen. Ein kleines, unaufhörlichen Rinnsaal meines Blutes, das in das Bassin unter mir tropfte und ich legte den Kopf auf die Gitter und vergaß. Vergaß alles was ich je empfunden hatte und überließ meinen Körper dem Schmerz, der nie mehr aufhören sollte.

Eine Zeit lang spürte ich noch die Wachen vor meinem Gefängnis und Menschen die daran vorbeigingen, aber irgendwann kamen keine Wachen mehr und auch die Menschen wurden weniger, bis ich schließlich in meiner ganzen Umgebung kein Anzeichen von Leben mehr wahrnahm.

Und so wartete ich. Das Blut tropfte, nie versiegend, in das Wasserbecken und ich wartete. Wartete Tagelang. Und aus den Tagen wurden Wochen, aus den Wochen wurden Monate und aus den Monaten wurden Jahre, aus Jahren Jahrzehnte. Und irgendwann hörte ich auf zu zählen.

Mit der Zeit verdampfte das Wasser in dem Becken unter mir und der Wasserdampf stieg nach oben und legte sich auf meine Haut, fraß sich durch sie hindurch, über Jahre hinweg. Aber auch an diesen Schmerz gewöhnte ich mich. An den Schmerz der über die ganze Zeit, mein einziger Begleiter war. Der mir bewies, das ich noch am leben war, das ich noch fühlen konnte, das ich noch existiert.

Und so kam ich hier her. Hier her in mein Verließ, das zum meinem Grab wurde. Eingesperrt und vergessen, lebendig begraben für alle Zeiten. Dazu verdammt niemals zu sterben und niemals wieder aus diesem Grab heraus zu kommen.

Dazu verdammt ein Dasein zu fristen, dass man niemandem wünschte. Ich vergaß was es bedeutete zu kämpfen, vergaß was es bedeutete zu töten, vergaß was es bedeutete zu hassen, vergaß was es bedeutete zu leben. Und fand mich schließlich mit meinem Schicksal ab.

Lebendig begraben und vergessen für alle Zeiten!

_Fertig! Ich zumindest war es und zwar mit den Nerven. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn ich mir das vorstelle, dann muss ich sagen, war das bestimmt keine angenehme Sache._

_Man muss das mal in den Vergleich ziehen, das währe für uns so, als müssten wir Salzsäure schlucken und wir würden uns davon wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell erholen._

_Na schön, ihr habt gewonnen. Ich bin krank! Ich gebs ja zu! Aber jetzt frag ich mal die weiblichen Leser (gibt's die überhaupt?), fandet ihr das nicht auch irgendwie gei ... gut beschrieben?_

_Ich höre schon meine Freundin im Hinterkopf: „Du bist n Sadist!" Tjaja, ist doch alles nur Fiktion. Da darf man das (doch?)._

_So, kommen wir zum nächsten Kapitel, da hat nämlich mein zweiter Hauptcharakter seinen ersten Auftritt. Und dieser kommt in keinem der Spiele vor. Er wird eine verdammt wichtige Rolle haben (ist ja auch der zweite Hauptcharakter). Aber vor allem wird er sehr starken Einfluss auf Raziels Charakter haben und diesen Zeitweilig prägen._

_Irgendwie fand ich die Idee gut, eine Geschichte über eine unmögliche Freundschaft ohne Zukunft zu schreiben. Na ja, ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen!_

_Hatchepsut_


	4. Erstes Buch des Königs

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_Trali Trala, der Soul Reaver ist da! Na gut, blöde Einleitung._

_So, der nächste Abschnitt in meiner Geschichte beginnt. Wie angekündigt, wird Hauptcharakter Nummer Zwei nun seinen großen Auftritt haben und ich hoffe, dass ich eine Figur zu Stande gebracht habe, die in Nosgoths Geschichte passt (kommt zu selten vor, dass ich mal nen Glückstreffer land)._

_Jeder, der Blood Omen 2 gespielt hat wird sich, sobald Raziel den großen Saal betritt an etwas erinnert fühle. Nämlich an besagte Halle in der sarafanischen Festung, in der die Fresken an der Wand abgebildet waren. Was vielleicht noch zu erwähnen währe, ist, dass im Spiel die Festung etwas außerhalb der Stadt zu stehen scheint und bei mir bildet sie den Mittelpunkt von Meridian._

_Ich bitte hierfür um Entschuldigung, denn ich fand es doof, das der König von einer Hauptstadt seine Festung/Schloss/Wohnsitz Abseits der Stadt hat. Um noch mal darauf hin zu weißen, dies ist die Festung der Sarafan aus Blood Omen 2 NICHT aus Soul Reaver 2._

_Hatchepsut_

Erstes Buch des Königs 

Wann es passierte weiß ich nicht mehr, ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie es passierte. Aber alles was ich wusste, war das ich nach einer Zeit, die mir unendlich vor kam, etwas spürte. Etwas spürte, von dem ich nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte, das es jemals wieder geschehen würde.

Menschen. Menschen näherten sich meinem Grab. Ich spürte sie am Rande meines Bewusstseins. Denn wach war ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen. Ich hörte wie sie den Riegel von der Tür entfernten und bemerkte das Licht durch meine geschlossenen Augenlieder. Licht in dieser ewigen Dunkelheit.

Leise Geräusche verrieten mir, das sie miteinander sprachen. Dann ein lautes Quietschen, als sich die Ketten in Bewegung setzten, die meinen Käfig hielten und ein lauter Ruck, als er auf dem Boden aufsetzte.

Hände die sich an meinem Hals zu schaffen machten und nach so langer Zeit das Eisen von ihm entfernten. Dann ein erneutes Quietschen, als der Käfig geöffnet wurde und wieder Hände, die nach mir griffen und mich aus meinem Gefängnis zogen und mich sacht auf den Boden ablegten.

Dann eine starke Präsenz die sich mir näherte. Stärker als die anderen in dem Raum und langsam öffnete ich, nach einer Ewigkeit, die Augen und sah auf die Beine einer Gestallt, die sich zu mir herunter beugte und nach meinen Armem griff und mit einem Ruck die Stifte aus den Schellen zog.

Verwundert sah ich auf meine freien Hände hinab und auf die Wunden die sich unendlich langsam zu schließen begannen. Und zum ersten mal, seit es die Zeit gab, so glaubte ich, bewegte ich mich. Stützte mich auf die Arme und sah zu der Person auf, die mich befreit hatte.

Ein junger Mann, gekleidet in eine lilane Rüstung, sah auf mich herab. Er wirkte edel und ich wusste, das dieser Mensch etwas besonderes war. Ich spürte es an einer unsichtbaren Aura die ihn umgab. Und zum ersten mal, seit ich als Geschöpf der Nacht geboren wurde, sah ich in ein Gesicht, dass mich nicht mit Hass betrachtete. Das mich mit Augen ansah, als währe ich einer von seines Gleichen.

Aber so kurz der Augenblick auch war, in dem ich mich aufgerichtete hatte, soviel Kraft hatte er mich gekostet und ich viel zurück auf den Boden und schwebte in der Wiege zwischen Schlaf und dem erwachen aus einem langem, unendlich langem Traum.

Ich war frei!

Langsam erwachte ich aus der Ohnmacht, die von mir besitz ergriffen hatte. Zum ersten mal seit einer Ewigkeit, erwachte ich wirklich und fand mich in einem Bett wieder.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Ich war frei. Nach einer unendlichen Zeit, sah ich zum ersten mal wieder das Licht der Sonne, als ich meinen Kopf drehte und aus dem Fenster sah. Langsam richtet ich mich auf und fuhr mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. Dann schlug ich die decke zur Seite und richtete mich vorsichtig auf.

So wie es aussah, hatten man mich gereinigt und versorgt. Ich griff nach der Hose, die über der Lehne eines Stuhles hing und zog sie an. Dann stand ich langsam auf. Spannte die Arme an und bewegte mich vorsichtig durch das Zimmer.

Am Anfang war es noch schwierig. Aber schnell gewöhnten sich meine Beine und Muskeln wieder an die Belastung und ich ging zum Fenster. Meridian lag unverändert vor mir und weiter draußen konnte ich die Bäume sehen und das Grass, wie es sich im Wind wiegte. Wie lange ich wohl eingesperrt war?

Ich hob meine Hand um das Fenster zu öffnen, auch wenn ich davon ausging, dass er verriegelt war. Aber das war es nicht. Wer auch immer mich befreit hatte, er war sich sicher, dass ich nicht verschwinden würde. Und damit hatte er recht. Ich zog das Fenster auf und ein schon lang vergessener Duft wehte durch das Zimmer. Es war der Duft des Windes, der Duft der Natur, ja selbst der Duft der Stadt war mir willkommen.

Ich beugte mich aus dem Fenster und genoss das Gefühl, als die leichte Brise über meine Haut strich und durch meine Haare fuhr. Es mir um den Kopf wehte und ich dessen Bewegungen spürte. Langsam zog ich mich wieder in das Zimmer zurück und blieb einfach am Fenster stehen.

Genoss die Strahlen der Sonne, die herein schienen und meine Haut wärmten. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl des Lebens. Ein Gefühl, dass ich vergessen hatte.

Dann hörte ich wie jemand hinter mir das Zimmer betrat, aber wer auch immer er wahr. Er konnte warten. Nichts würde mir dieses Gefühl verderben. Nichts. Ich stand einfach weiter am Fenster und schloss die Augen. Versuchte alles zu vergessen und einfach nur die wieder erwachten Gefühle wahr zu nehmen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so dagestanden hatte, aber irgendwann trat der Unbekannte neben mich und ich erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es der Mensch war, der mich befreit hatte. Aber er blickte nicht zu mir herüber und sagte auch nichts, sondern sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war.

Er war jung. Vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und wache, willensstarke Augen. Sein Gesicht war hübsch, zumindest für einen Menschen. Es wirkte edel und stark. Kein Zweifel, er musste ein Prinz oder Ritter sein. Auf keinen Fall ein einfacher Soldat.

Meine Augen wanderten wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich würde wohl noch genügend Zeit haben, mich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, aber jetzt wollte ich einfach nur das wieder entdeckte Leben genießen. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie lange es her war, dass ich solche Gefühle empfunden hatte.

„Es wahren hundert Jahre." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und auch er sah mich an. „Verzeih, aber die Frage hang gerade zu in der Luft." Ich schaute ihn an und er musterte mich ebenso. Aber nicht mit, vor Hass oder Angst, erfüllten Augen.

„Ein ganzes Jahrhundert?" Er nickte und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, soviel Zeit ist vergangen, seit dich mein Vater eingesperrt hat." Auch ich drehte mich wieder um. Er war also der Sohn des Mannes, der mich zu jenem Leid verdammt hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich bei dieser Nachricht erwartet, dass in mir wieder Gefühle wie Hass oder auch Zorn entstanden, aber es geschah nicht.

„Mein Name ist Atrieleges. Ich bin der neue König von Meridian." Ich trat vom Fenster zurück.

„Du weiß was ich bin und hast doch keine Angst vor mir?" Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Wenn er mich anlog, würde ich es merken.

„Du bist ein Vampir, ja, ich weiß es. Aber warum sollte ich Angst vor dir haben?" Er erwiderte meinen Blick, ohne scheu oder Angst.

„Ich könnte versuchen zu fliehen, oder über dich herfallen." Atrieleges schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mir den Rücken zu.

„Das könntest du, aber du wirst es nicht. Du warst ein Jahrhundert lang eingesperrt. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du schwach bist. Aber selbst einer von deiner Art, erholt sich nicht so schnell. Außerdem würdest du es auch nicht tun, selbst wenn du es könntest." Er drehte sich wieder um.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Dieser Mensch war erstaunlich. In all den Jahrhunderten, in denen ich gegen die Menschen und Herrscher gekämpft hatte, war mir noch nie Jemand wie er begegnet.

„Wenn du mir dein Wort gibst, dann zeige ich dir, was ich meine."

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich mich an mein Wort halte?"

„Du wirst es halten. Du bist kein einfacher Vampir. Du hast Ehre, das findet man heute nur noch selten, unter deines, wie unter meines Gleichen. Deshalb wirst du dich an dein gegebenes Wort halten." Wirklich ein erstaunlicher Mensch.

„Gut Mensch, du hast es." Atrieleges lächelte.

„Ich werde dir etwas zum Anziehen bringen lassen und ich dann später abholen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Die Tür ließ er offen.

Ich sah ihm noch kurz hinterher. Ehre, das traf aber auch auf ihn zu. Er war stark, das fühlte ich an seiner Aura. Ein geborener Herrscher ohne irgendwelchen Zierrat, wie bei seinem Vater. In ihm erkannte man den König wenn man ihn sah.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Fenster um und blickte hinab auf meine Hände. Langsam strich ich mit den Fingern über dir runden Narben, die deutlich oben und unten auf meinem Handgelenk abgezeichnet wahren. Narben.

Ich trat vor dem Spiegel in meinem Zimmer und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Wie ich es erwartet hatte. Über meinen Rücken zog sich ein Netz dünner Narben und an den Schulterblättern zeichneten sich ebenfalls die Narben der Pflöcke ab.

Ich berührte sie. Ein Vampir mit Narben. Da war ich bestimmt der Einzige in meiner ganzen Rasse. Meine Rasse. Wie es ihnen wohl ergangen war? Und was machten meine Brüder und Kain? Hoffentlich würde Atrieleges mir auf dies Fragen antworten können. Ich musste wissen, was die letzten hundert Jahre geschehen war.

Ich fühlte das jemand vor meiner Tür stand. „Komm rein." Ein junges Mädchen steckte schüchtern den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Ich wollt nicht stören Herr, aber ich soll euch diese Gewänder bringen und ... und... ."

„Leg sie da hin." Das Mädchen gehorchte und verschwand dann wieder. Offenbar war Atrieleges verhalten die Ausnahme.

Ich stand auf und nahm mir die Kleider. Es wahren lange Gewänder, mit schönen Stickereien und einem Gold beschlagenem Gürtel. Ähnlich den Kleidern, die Atrieleges getragen hatte. Ich zog sie an und stellet fest, das sie passten. Kein Wunder, Atrieleges und ich wahren fast gleich groß.

Danach wandte ich mich wieder dem Fenster zu und genoss erneut die Aussicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er schließlich zurück kehrte und ich mit ihm durch die Gänge der sarafanischen Festung lief.

Unterwegs begegneten wir vielen Menschen, die mich alle halb neugierig, halb ängstlich beäugten. Offenbar war es kein Geheimnis, dass ich ein Vampir war. Um so mehr verstand ich nicht, warum die Meisten bei meinem Anblick so ruhig blieben.

„In den letzten achtzig Jahren ist es um euch ziemlich ruhig geworden." Atrieleges schaute zu mir herüber. „Nach der großen Schlacht um Meridian die, die Vampire verloren, zogen sie sich nach Norden zu den Säulen zurück. Hier bei uns im Süden sieht man nur noch selten welche von euch und wir haben Angefangen, wieder ein einigermaßen normales Leben zu führen. Natürlich sind wir nach wie vor auf der Hut, aber es ist einfach still um euch geworden."

„Ihr werdet immer zu unvorsichtig, wenn ihr eine Zeit lang nichts von euren Feinden hört, das ist schon immer eure größte Schwäche gewesen."

„Mag sein, aber so sind wir Menschen nun mal." Er grinste. „So, da sind wir."

Ich blickte mich um. Wir waren in einer größeren Halle, in deren Mitte sich ein Springbrunnen befand und die durch Treppen in mehrer Ebenen unterteilt war. An den Wänden wahren Fresken verteilt die, die verschiedenen Geschichten dieses Landes und ihrer Herrscher erzählten.

Und eine Freske zog sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war die Größte, an der Stirnseite des Raumes. Sie zeigte Kain, wie er von einem Felsen gestoßen wurde, den Soul Reaver fallen lassend, und von einem monströsen Sarafankrieger geschlagen wurde.

„Wer ist das?" Atrieleges trat neben mich.

„Sein Name war Lord Sarafan, wer er genau war, weiß niemand. Er war über zwei Jahrhunderte Anführer der Sarafanbruderschaft, bis er schließlich auf unerklärliche weiße verschwand." Eine weile schaute ich mir das Bild noch an, auf dem ich Kain zum ersten mal als jungen Vampir sah. Damals hatte er noch die selbe Ähnlichkeit mit den Menschen wie meine Brüder und ich.

Dann ging ich weiter an den Fresken entlang und blieb schließlich vor einem weitern stehen, das einen Vampir am Boden zeigte und den alten König, wie er über ihm stand und ihm das Schwert an die Kehle hielt. Es war ein neueres Bild. Das konnte ich sehen. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand danach aus und strich über den am Boden liegenden Vampir.

„Das bin ich."

„Ja, das war der Grund, warum ich wollte, das du mit mir hier her kommst." Er war hinter mich getreten und ich machte einige Schritte zurück, um das Bild in seiner Ganzheit zu betrachten. „Er hat dich nicht so besiegt, oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich mir. Mein Vater war nie so stark, wie er es gerne gewesen währe. Er hätte es nie geschafft, den ersten Sohn von Kain so zu besiegen." Ich drehte mich um und zog eine Augenbraune hoch. „Ja, ich weiß wer du bist Raziel. Oberster General von Kain. Ich habe nach gelesen, was damals geschehen ist." Er kam etwas näher.

„Allerdings hab ich es nie so richtig glauben können. Dann vor einiger Zeit sagte mir mein Vater auf dem Sterbebett, dass er in seiner Jugend einen fürchterlichen Vampir besiegt hatte. Ein monströses Wesen, dass er in den Kellern dieser Festung einmauern ließ. Dazu verurteilt, auf ewig zu leben und niemals sterben zu dürfen." Atrieleges drehte sich zu mir um.

„Er warnte mich davor dich zu befreien, du würdest schreckliches Unheil über das Land bringen. Ich tat es als die alten Hirngespenste, eines sterbenden Mannes ab. Aber dann machten mich diese Fresken neugierig und ich begann nach dem Verließ zu suchen, bis ich es schließlich gefunden hatte. Meine Berater sagten ich solle es nicht öffnen um die Kreatur nicht frei zu lassen." Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete nochmals die Freske.

„Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Wesen so schlimm sein konnte und egal, was es für eine Kreatur war, niemand verdient es, über so lange Zeit lebendig begraben zu sein und schon gar nicht für die Ewigkeit. Also öffnete ich dein Gefängnis und in dem selben Augenblick wo ich dich sah, wusste ich, das alles eine einzige Lüge gewesen war." Atrieleges sah mich an.

Und in diesem Augenblick merkte ich, wie uns etwas verbannt. Er mochte ein Mensch sein, der Sohn des Mannes, der mich begraben hatte, aber ich hatte Respekt vor ihm. Er war jemand der wusste was er wollte und der auch wusste, wie er seine Überzeugung durchsetzten konnte.

Ein starker Herrscher, der zu seinem Wort stand und für das eintrat, woran er glaubte und seine Prinzipien niemals verraten würde. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und wusste, das er das selbe fühlte. Er mochte ein Mensch sein, aber in diesem Augenblick war er ein Spiegel meiner eigenen Seele und ihm musste es wohl genauso gehen, denn es breitete sich ein gespannte Stille zwischen uns aus. Und so blieben wir stehen, beide in die Betrachtung des jeweils anderen vertieft, bis uns ein Räuspern aus der Erstarrung riss.

„Mein König, das Essen ist angerichtet." Der Diener verneigte sich in einiger Entfernung und verließ fluchtartig den Raum, als Atrieleges ihn mit einem winken entließ. Offensichtlich war ihm die Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und dem Wandgemälde aufgefallen.

Atrieleges schluckte kurz und fragte dann: „Möchtest du mich zum Essen begleiten Raziel?" Ich nickte und zusammen verließen wir den Raum wieder.

Ich schreckte aus einem langen quälenden Traum hoch und ließ mich zurück in die Kissen sinken, als ich merkte, das es eben nichts weiter als ein Traum war.

Den vergangenen Abend hatte ich mit Atrieleges verbracht. Wir hatten gegessen und uns dann auf das Dach der Festung zurück gezogen, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten hatten. Meine Vermutungen was ihn anging, hatten sich bestätigt. Er war das genaue Gegenteil seines Vaters und versuchte auch Meridian nach seinem eigenen Ermessen zu regieren. Er wollte nicht auf die Vorschläge alter Berater eingehen, die noch nach den Wünschen seines Vaters handelten.

Aber trotz seiner Freundlichkeit bleib ich skeptisch. Er war immerhin ein Mensch und ich ein Vampir. Todfeinde! Das er mich überhaupt befreit hatte wunderte mich immer noch und nachdem ich die ersten Gefühle über mein neugewonnenes Leben überwunden hatte, so fragte ich mich doch, was er sich davon versprach. Vielleicht war ja alles auch nur eine Falle und er versuchte auf diese Art an Informationen heran zu kommen. Obwohl ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte. Es passte nicht zu ihm.

Ich richtete mich erprubt auf. Herr Gott noch mal, jetzt fing ich schon an einen Menschen sympathisch zu finden und ihn vor mir selbst in Schutz zu nehmen. Ich war Kains erster Statthalter und normaler weiße hätte ich ihn schon längst umbringen und fliehen müssen. Aber warum hatte ich es dann nicht getan?

Warum war ich nicht schon längst geflohen? Gelegenheiten hatte ich genug gehabt. War es Angst vor der neuen Welt? Nein, ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das war es nicht. Aber was dann? Was hielt mich hier zurück?

Und plötzlich wusste ich es. Alles in mir sträubte sich zwar, als sich mir dieser Gedanke aufdrängte, aber es war der einzige, der einen Sinn ergab. Ich war diesem Menschen dankbar. Ich war ihm etwas schuldig. Ich!

Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ein Vampir einem Menschen dankbar. Das war so selbstverständlich wie Schnee in der Wüste. Aber trotzdem schien dieser absolut verständnislose Fall eingetroffen zu sein. Einem Menschen dankbar. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben irgend jemanden dankbar gewesen, vor allem war ich noch nie in die Situation gekommen, jemandem dankbar sein zu müssen und schon gar nicht einem Menschen.

Ich schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Im vorüber gehen warf ich einen Blick in den Spiegel und wand meinen Blick gleich wieder ab. Es war mir immer noch unheimlich, wenn ich die Narben sehen musste.

Einen kurzen Moment blieb ich unschlüssig im Zimmer stehen, dann nahm ich mir die Gewänder und verließ mein Zimmer. Immerhin hatte er mir gesagt, das ich mich frei bewegen konnte, solange ich nicht versuchte jemanden umzubringen oder zu fliehen.

Ich musste gegen meinen Willen schmunzeln. Von wegen kein Gefangener. Aber sollten sie ruhig glauben, das sie mich unter Kontrolle hatten, wenn ich fliehen wollte, würden sie mich nicht aufhalten können. Aber erst musste ich wissen, wie stark ich wirklich war und dafür bräuchte ich eine Waffe.

Also richtete ich meine Schritte Richtung Burghof und schon nach kurzem hörte ich das wohl vertraute klirren von Metall. Ich änderte meine Richtung und schritt auf einen Balkon hinaus, von dem ich auf den Innenhof der Feste schauen konnte und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Auf dem Hof fanden Übungen statt. Als ob sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten jemals gegen die Vampire hätten antreten können. Ich lehnte mich auf das Geländer und schaute dem Spielchen eine Weile zu. Mittelmäßig. Alle miteinander. Das heißt, alle bis auf einen.

Er war mir recht früh aufgefallen, den im Gegensatz zu den anderen, vollgepanzerten Rittern, trug er nur einen einfachen Lederwams, der ihn zwar angreifbarer, aber um einiges schneller und wendiger machte. Und er beherrschte das Schwert meisterhaft.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Gegner entwaffnet und geschlagen hatte. Er half ihm wieder auf die Beine und nahm seinen Helm ab. Großartig überrascht war ich nicht, als ich Atrieleges erkannte. Er war wirklich gut. Ich hatte schon Vampire gesehen, die schlechter gekämpft hatten.

Jemand musste ihm etwas gesagt haben, den er drehte sich plötzlich zu mir um und hob seine Hand zur Begrüßung. Dann winkte er mir zu. Ich maß kurz die Höhe, ungefähr sechs Meter und ließ mich, mit einem Sprung über das Geländer lautlos zu Boden gleiten. Dann richtete ich mich auf und ging auf ihn zu, die misstrauischen Blicke die mir folgend, ignorierend.

„Haltet ihr es wirklich für klug einen Vampir frei herum laufen zu lassen, eure Hoheit?" Fragte ihn gerade der Ritter, mit dem er gekämpft hatte. Aber Atrieleges hob seine Hand und der Ritter verstummte. Dann kam er mir entgegen.

„Willst du es auch einmal versuchen? Ich währe dein Gegner."

„Majestät!" Von einem düsteren Blick Atrieleges getroffen verstummte der Ritter erprubt. Dann schaute er mich wieder an.

„Was ist?" Er legte sein Übungsschwert auf die Seite, zog ein anderes aus der Scheide und reichte es mir.

„Du bist ganz schön direkt."

„Ich hasse langes drum herum reden. Außerdem sehe ich es dir an, dass du dich an der Waffe versuchen willst."

„Bist du dir sicher, das du es wagen willst, mir eine Waffe in die Hand zu geben?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich könnte dich töten!"

„Das wirst du nicht. Wie ich gestern schon sagte, wenn du es gewollt hättest, dann hättest du es schon längst getan." Er hob das Schwert noch ein Stück höher und meine Hand schloss sich um das warme Leder des Griffes.

Bewundern hob ich die Waffe hoch. Es war eine einzigartige Klinge. Perfekt ausbalanciert und ohne üppigen Zierrat. Eine einfache, aber absolut tödliche Waffe. Ich ließ sie einige male durch die Luft gleiten und das Metall verwandelte sich in eine unsichtbare Linie vor meinem Gesicht. Wirklich fantastisch.

Und fantastisch war auch, wie schnell sich mein Körper wieder an das Gewicht einer Waffe gewöhnte. So als hätte ich das letzte Jahrhundert nicht in Ketten sondern mit einem Schwert in der Hand verbracht.

„Also gut," meinte ich. „Wenn du willst kämpfte ich gegen dich. Aber nicht mit diesem Schwert. Es währe dir gegenüber nicht fair mit einer besseren Waffe zu kämpfen." Ich reichte ihm das Schwert zurück. Atrieleges gab es an seinen Ritter weiter und dieser brachte es fort. Dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu mir um.

„Ich wusste du würdest den Wert dieser Waffe zu schätzen wissen. Ich hab mich in dir nicht getäuscht. Also werden wir beide unsere Schwerter neu wählen. Komm mit." Er führte mich über den Hof zu einem Holzgestell, in dem mehrere Waffen standen. Vorsichtig ließ ich mein Blick über die Schwerter gleiten und zog schließlich eines heraus.

„Gute Wahl." Atrieleges wählte ebenfalls eines. „Was wählst du für eine Rüstungsart?"

Mein Blick glitt von der Klinge zu Atrieleges. „Ich kämpfe ohne Rüstung." Er nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet und legte seinen Wams ab.

„Eure Hoheit das könnt ihr nicht machen! Wenn euch dieser Vampire nun verletzt! Das währe unverzeihlich!" Anstatt zu antworten legte ihm Atrieleges den Wams in die Arme.

„Ich will meinem Gegner gegenüber nicht im Vorteil sein." Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an und zog dann ebenfalls die Gewänder aus, bis wir uns beide nur noch mit Hemd und Hose gegenüber standen.

„Bist du dir sicher, das du den Wams nicht anbehalten willst? Wenn du mich verletzt ist das innerhalb weniger Minuten verheilt. Bei dir ist das nicht so. Du bist ein Mensch."

„Ich werde den Wams nicht wieder anziehen." Damit drehte er sich um und betrat die Mitte des Hofes. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste blickte der Ritter zu mir.

„Wenn du ihn verletzt Vampir, dann werde ich dich töten, egal was er sagt!" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Ich wird ihn schon nicht töten Menschlein. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefallen mag, aber auch wir Vampire haben Ehre." Damit ließ ich ihn stehen und begab mich zu Atrieleges.

„Sei gewarnt Raziel, ich bin nicht so schlecht wie du vielleicht denkst." Er hob seine Waffe.

„Ich habe nicht dreihundert Jahre lang überlebt, weil ich meine Gegner unterschätzte, Mensch." Auch ich ließ meine Waffe durch die Luft gleiten. „Und jetzt greif an!"

Atrieleges schwang die Waffe und stürmte heran. Aber keineswegs ungestüm, sondern überlegt. Das Schwert schmetterte von unten gegen meine Klinge und ich parierte den Schlag, machte eine halbe Drehung und konterte von hinten. Funken stoben auf, als sich die Klingen aneinander rieben.

Atrieleges vollführte einen Ausfallschritt und führte sein Schwert von rechts heran, wechselte im letzten Moment die Richtung und kam nun von Oben. Ich duckte mich unter dem Schlag weg, rollte mich ab und ließ meine Klinge von links auf ihn herab sausen, wo sie abermals mit seiner Klinge kollidierte.

Mit einer schnellen und entschlossenen Drehung seines Handgelenkes ließ er sein Schwert von meinem abrutschen und ich konnte gerade noch zurück weichen, als die Klinge Sekunden später über meine Wange strich und einen Hauchdünnen Strich darauf hinterließ.

Durch diese sehr stürmische Bewegung für kurze Zeit ungedeckt, sprang ich nach vorne, packte ihm am Arm und schleuderte ihn über meinen Kopf gegen eine Säule. Nun verlor ich keine Zeit und war mit einem Sprung bei ihm, aber mein Plan ihm das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen wurde durch einen Schwertstrich vereitelt und anstatt in zu entwaffnen, ritze meine Klinge sein Schulterblatt.

Mit einem festen Stoß seines Griffendes brachte er mich wieder auf Abstand. Und so ging es weiter. Die Schwerter trafen funkensprühend aufeinander, trennten sich wieder, nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder zu begegnen. Ich verletzte ihn und er verletzte mich. Jeder Schlag wurde von einem nachkommenden des Gegners ausgeglichen und egal was ich machte, er sah die Angriffe immer voraus und genau so wich ich auch seinen Attacken aus.

Wir gaben uns keine Blößen und obwohl ich ein Vampir war, war mir dieser Mensch absolut ebenbürtig. Und mit jedem verflogenen Schwertstrich, mit jedem Fehlgeschlagenem Angriff, wuchs in mir der Respekt vor diesem Menschen. Und je länger dieser Kampf dauerte, um so klarer wurden mir diese Gefühle und um so bewusster war mir, dass ich noch lange nicht in der Lage war zurück zu kehren, wo ich hingehörte. An die rechte Seite Kains.

Ziemlich erschöpft und außer Atem ließen wir schließlich unsere Schwerter sinken und sahen uns an. „Du bist verdammt gut für einen Menschen." Stieß ich hervor.

„Aber dafür, das du gerade mal seit zweit Tagen wieder auf den Beinen bist, schlägst du dich nicht schlecht. Hättest du deine volle Kraft, würde ich gegen dich kein Land sehen." Atrieleges hob sein Schwert. „Glaub aber ja nicht, das ich deshalb aufgebe!" Und mit einem entschlossenen Schrei stürmten wir aufeinander zu.

Die Waffen kreuzten sich, ich wirbelte herum und bremste meine Waffe Millimeter vor seinem Hals ab. Er ebenfalls. Und so standen wir uns gegenüber und blickten in die Augen unseres Gegenübers. Jeder das Schwert an der Kehle des Gegners. Unentschieden!

Fast gleichzeitig senkten wir unsere Waffen und ließen uns erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. „Mir ist bisher noch nie ein so guter Schwertkämpfer wie du unter gekommen." Atrieleges schaute mich an.

„Das kann ich nur zurück geben." Erwiderte ich. „Und ich hab schon einige gesehen." Atrieleges grinste und erhob sich.

„Wenn du möchtest können wir jeden Tag üben. Das kann uns beiden nur nützlich sein." Ich nickte und erhob mich ebenfalls.

„Gerne. Ich hab mich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt." Spielerisch ließ ich das Schwert durch die Luft gleiten. „Irgendwie fühl ich mich erst jetzt richtig lebendig."

Atrieleges Augen folgten meinen Bewegungen. „Ich glaub, wir können beide viel von einander lernen."

Ich sah zu ihm hinüber. „Mag sein Mensch, mag sein." So sehr ich diesen Kampf auch genossen hatte. So stutzig hatte er mich gemacht. Atrieleges schien es durchaus ehrlich mit mir zu meinem, was ich bisher immer noch nicht richtig verstand. Und so ganz konnte ich ihm trotzdem nicht trauen, obwohl war das Schwert an meinem Hals nicht Beweiß genug gewesen? Aber trotzdem blieb ich unsicher. Immerhin war er ein Mensch. Ich würde abwarten müssen, was passieren würde.

_Und? Was haltet ihr von Atrieleges? Also ich mag ihn. Ich wollte ein Gegenstück zu Raziel erschaffen. Also vielleicht einen Raziel, wie er als Mensch gewesen währe (die komische Figur aus dem Ende von Soul Reaver 2 vergessen wir jetzt einfach mal, die kann ich nämlich nicht leiden!). Ich hoffe, dass ist mir auch einigermaßen gelungen._

_Raziel ist sich ja im Moment noch nicht so sicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten soll (währe ich auch nicht), aber ich glaube man kann absehen, auf was die Geschichte hinausläuft._

_Also gehen wir zum nächsten Kapitel, indem euch wahrscheinlich auffallen wird, dass sich Raziels Charakter etwas aufhellt und er anfängt sein verschlossenes Wesen zu öffnen. Er beginnt menschliche Züge anzunehmen, was ihn schließlich auch dazu veranlassen wird, seinem Weg zu folgen. Ebenso wird ein weiteres kleines Puzzelteil gefunden, dass mit Atrieleges zu tun hat._

_So weit so gut!_

_Hatchepsut_

_(hat sich das jetzt nicht toll gereimt?)_


	5. Zweites Buch des Königs

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_Bin wieder daha und alles schreit Jaha! Die Einleitung war genauso blöd!_

_Na ja, beschränken wir uns auf das wesentliche. Wie schon angekündigt, wird in diesem Teil etwas mehr über Atrieleges verraten, was dann auch der Grund für Raziels weiteres handeln ist. Auch habe ich versucht ihn hier sehr menschlich dazustellen, um ihn etwas mit seinen zwei verschiedenen Abstammungen zu konfrontieren. Ich weiß nur nicht ob das auch richtig rüber kommt._

_Ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Außer, dass die Stimmung in diesem Kapitel etwas von der düsteren Atmosphäre in Nosgoth abweicht._

_Zu erwähnen währe vielleicht auch mal wieder, das ich in Rechtschreibung ne absolute Niete bin (wieso schreib ich dann überhaupt?) Also alle Fehler bitte wie Luft behandeln._

_Hatchepsut_

Zweites Buch des Königs

Von da an holte mich Atrieleges jeden Tag ab um mit mir zu trainieren und ich spürte von mal zu mal, wie mein Körper langsam zu seiner alten Kondition zurück fand. Mehr noch, ich kam an den Punkt wo ich spürte, dass ich über meine frühere Kraft hinaus gekommen war.

Nach den ersten paar Tagen, suchten wir uns jedoch einen anderen Übungsplatz, als den Trainingshof der Ritter. Wir wollten ungestört sein. Uns gegenseitig aneinander heran tasten, bis sich jeder von uns sicher sein konnte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Zugegeben, er war ein außergewöhnliches Exemplar der Spezies Mensch. Er war unglaublich stark und Geschickt. Freundlich und Vorurteilslos, aber gleichzeitig unnachgiebig in seiner Position als König. Der geborene Herrscher und ich merkte, wie mein Misstrauen von Tag zu Tag kleiner wurde, bis es sich schließlich fast ganz aufgelöst hatte.

Aber ein kleiner Teil wollte einfach nicht weichen. Ein kleiner Teil sagte mir immer wieder, dass er der Sohn des Mannes ist, der mich gefoltert hatte. Und dieser kleine Teil blieb beständig in meiner Seele.

Ich hatte schon einmal jemandem bedingungslos vertraut und diese Person hatte mich verraten. Solch ein Fehler würde mir nie mehr passieren. Diesen Fehler würde ich nie mehr begehen.

So vergingen Wochen, Monate, vielleicht auch ein Jahr, in denen ich bei den Menschen lebte und diese Rasse anfing kennen zu lernen. Und zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich fest, dass sie sich gar nicht so arg von uns unterschieden. Wir wahren uns sogar ziemlich ähnlich und so wie ich mich an die Menschen im Schloss gewöhnt hatte, so hatten sie sich auch an mich gewöhnt und fingen an mich wie einen der Ihren zu behandeln.

Ich verbrachte viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Atrieleges und mir wurde schon bald klar, dass ich gehen konnte wohin ich wollte. Selbst wenn ich mir ein Pferd nehmen würde, um Meridian zu verlassen, würde mich niemand aufhalten. Aber trotzdem blieb ich noch in der Stadt der Menschen.

Ich glaube ich genoss dieses friedliche Leben, fern ab, von Hass erfüllten Vampiren und großen Schlachtplänen. Ein kurze Zeit des Innehaltens und des Ausruhens, in einer kriegerischen und erschütterten Welt.

Und doch wusste ich, dass ich früher oder später zu Kain zurück kehren müsste. Zurück an seine Seite, als oberster General seiner Armee und vielleicht würde ich dann gegen eben jenen Ort in die Schlacht ziehen müssen, an dem ich Himmel wie Hölle gleichermaßen erlebt hatte.

Wie so oft, wenn mir diese Gedanken keine Ruhe ließen, stieg ich auf das Dach der Festung und versuchte meinen Geist zu beruhigen, in dem ich mein Schwert ergriff und die Schwerthiebe in langsamen Bewegungen wiederholte.

Irgendwann trat Atrieleges aus den Schatten und gesellte sich zu mir. Schweigend steckte ich das Schwert weg und wir beobachteten gemeinsam den Mond, der in seiner vollen Rundung über Nosgoth stand und das Gebiet außerhalb der Stadtmauern in einem geisterhaften Licht erstrahlen ließ.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit oft hier oben. Was ist los?" Ich schaute ihn von der Seite an und musste lächeln, unverblümt wie immer.

„Ich denke nach."

„Über uns?"

„Das auch," meinte ich. „Aber vor allem über unseren Stand. Ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben Atrieleges, dass weißt du eben so gut wie ich. Ich werde bald zu ihm zurück kehren müssen und sollte er immer noch Meridian angreifen wollen, dann werden ich ihm helfen. Ich werde an seiner Seite in die Schlacht gegen deine Stadt ziehen. Und dennoch würdest du mich gehen lassen, wenn ich gehen wollte." Ich sah ihn von der Seite an und er nickte.

„Mit ihm, meinst du Kain, oder?" Diesmal nickte ich. „Ich verstehe es nicht Raziel. Wie kannst du so treu hinter jemandem stehen, der dich einfach im Stich gelassen hat?" Ich schaute düster zu ihm herüber, dieses Thema hatten wir schon so oft gehabt und jedes Mal machten mich seine Wort traurig und zornig zu gleich.

„Warum kannst du ihn nicht einfach vergessen und statt dessen hier bleiben?" Ich musste lächeln. Dummer Mensch.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch erklären Raziel? Kain würde merken, wenn ich ihn verraten würde. Er würde es merken und sich rächen wollen. Denn Kain ist Niemand, der so etwas wie Verrat vergibt und außerdem, bin ich kein Verräter! Ich werde niemals einer sein." Ich betrachtete wieder den Mond.

„Und doch würdest du mich verraten, wenn er es dir befehlen würde." Ich atmete tief ein.

„Ja, ich würde es tun, aber ich würde es nicht gerne tun."

„Aber du würdest es machen! Warum? Bist du ihm den mehr schuldig als mir?" Ich zuckte zusammen, dass hatte weh getan. „Verzeih, du bist mir nichts schuldig, vergiss was ich gesagt habe, aber du hast recht, ich würde dich ziehen lassen, selbst wenn es den Untergang von Meridian bedeuten würde. Ich würde dich gehen lassen, denn ich vertraue dir." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Atrieleges, ich ... ." Er brach mir das Wort mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Aber du vertraust mir nicht, ich weiß. Ich spüre es jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen sind. Du würdest es gerne, aber du kannst es nicht." Er machte eine Pause. „Liegt es daran, das ich ihr Sohn bin? Der Sohn des Mannes, der dich gefoltert hat und der Sohn der Frau, die dich zu einem Jahrhunderte langem Leid verdammt hat?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, aber er drehte sich weg und beobachtet wieder den Mond.

„Ja, ich bin der Sohn des Königs, aber gleichzeitig auch der Sohn der Hexe. Deswegen konnte ich dich auch befreien. Ich besitze zwar nicht die Kraft, dieser Frau, aber ich bin durchaus dazu fähig, Magie anzuwenden. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich der Sohn des Königs und nicht sein Enkel bin, was von der Zeitrechnung wesentlich verständlicher währe?" Ich schwieg.

„Mein Vater hatte schon immer Angst vor dem Tod gehabt und als er älter wurde, bat er die Hexe um Hilfe. Sie gewährte ihm diesen Wunsch und verlängerte sein Leben, aber die Gegenleistung war mein Vater selbst. Sie wollte seine Frau werden, um so zu noch mehr Macht zu kommen. Also heiratete mein Vater sie und eines Nachts wurde er von ihr verführt und so wurde ich geboren." Er ballte die Fäuste und seine Stimme wurde um einiges bitterer, als er fortfuhr.

„Mein Vater verfluchte mich, er sagte, ich währe der Sohn von Dämonen und nicht sein eigenes Kind. Er wollte mich töten, aber meine Mutter erpresste ihn, sie würde den Zauber von ihm nehmen, wenn er mir etwas tun würde. So wuchs ich als der Sohn des Königs auf, immer verfolgt vom Hass und der Eifersucht meines Vaters. Er hatte Angst, dass ich ihm den Thron streitig machen würde." Er lächelte traurig.

„Als ob mich dieser Thron jemals interessiert hätte. Aber irgendwann überschätzte meine Mutter ihre Kräfte und beschwor einen Zauber herauf, denn sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Dieser Zauber kostete sie das Leben und nach ihrem Tod begann mein Vater immer schneller zu altern. Bis er schließlich starb. Aber vorher hat er mir noch beigebracht, was es bedeutet, wenn man über jemanden absolute Macht hat und das Eigentum von jemandem ist, der einen hasst!" Ich schwieg und ließ ihm Zeit seine Gefühle zu ordnen, aber schließlich musste ich ihm eine Frage stellen.

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?" Er schaute mich an.

„Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund." Damit drehte er sich um, hob sein Hemd hoch und meine Augen fielen auf einen Rücken, der gänzlich von feinen, im Mondlicht silbern schimmernden Narben überzogen war.

„War er das?" Atrieleges nickte, ließ sein Hemd wieder sinken, drehte sich um und sah mir in die Augen.

„Du hast keinen Grund mir zu Misstrauen Raziel, denn wir wurden von dem selben Mann gezeichnet und werden seine Spuren ein Leben lang mit uns tragen." Ich sah ihn an und wusste, dass er recht hatte. Es gab keinen Grund ihm zu Misstrauen und mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde, die wir uns ansahen, erstarb das letzte bisschen dieses Gefühls in mir, bis es wieder jemanden gab, dem ich ohne zu zögern mein Leben anvertrauen würde.

„Ja, du hast recht, irgendwie hast du immer recht gehabt." Atrieleges nickte.

„Wir haben viel gemeinsam Raziel und es stört mich nicht, dass du zu der Rasse der Vampire gehörst. Warum sollte es mich stören?" Wieder musste ich lächeln.

„Warum es dich stören solle? Nun, vielleicht weil Vampire und Menschen Todfeinde sind?" Atrieleges lachte.

„Todfeinde? Warum? Unsere Rassen sind sich so ähnlich. Nicht alle Vampire werden geboren oder erschaffen, mache sind einmal Menschen gewesen. Ebenso, wie die Seelen von Vampiren nach ihrem Tod wiedergeboren werden können, eben als Menschen. Also Raziel, warum müssen wir Todfeinde sein, wo wir doch so viel gemeinsam haben?"

Er sah mich an und ich wusste, dass ich auf diese Frage keine Antwort hatte. Ich war in die Welt, die von Kains Zorn auf die Menschen schon fast vernichtet worden war, hineingeboren worden. Ich kannte Nosgoth nicht, wie es vor Kains Herrschaft ausgesehen hatte und so konnte ich mir auch kein Urteil darüber bilden, ob Menschen und Vampire jemals etwas anderes wahren, außer Feinde.

„Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben Atrieleges. Weil ich die Antwort nicht weiß. Es mag sein, dass unsere Rassen sich ähnlich sind, aber weder du noch ich wissen, ob diese Rassen jemals etwas anderes wahren außer das, was sie heute sind."

„Sie wahren es mal. Meine Mutter, die Hexe, hat es mir mal erzählt. Menschen und Vampire wahren zwar keine Freunde, aber zwischen beiden Rassen herrschte ein Einverständnis. Eine art Friedenspakt. Natürlich gab immer mal wieder Übergriffe auf beiden Seiten. Das ist normal wenn zwei Rassen so dicht bei einander leben. Aber es gab nie größere Zwischenfälle. Bis irgendwann ein Vampire alle Regeln brach und ganz Nosgoth in den Krieg stürzte. Und ich wette, du weißt wen ich meine."

„Kain."

„Ganz recht. Kain. Er ist die Wurzel allen Übels. Mit ihm hat es angefangen und es muss mit ihm auch enden. Er ist schuld, dass Nosgoth sich im Krieg aufgelöst hat, dass nur noch Schatten von diesem einstmals blühenden Land übrig sind. Das hängt mit den Säulen zusammen. Solange Kain Macht über sie hat, werden sie weiter verfallen und mit ihnen Nosgoth."

„Du irrst dich Atrieleges. Es kann nicht nur an Kain liegen. Er war mal genauso Mensch wie du, oder alle in Meridian. Es muss noch einen anderen Grund geben."

„Ach ja und welchen? Mach die Augen auf Raziel, es liegt an Kain. Wenn er verschwinden würde, dann ginge es nicht nur den Menschen besser. Auch die Vampire könnten wieder in Frieden leben."

Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen, wenn ich mir das noch länger anhören würde, dann würde das neu gewonnene Vertrauen, das mich mit Atrieleges verband gleich wieder zerbrechen. Aber dann bleib ich noch mal stehen.

„Dies mag deine Meinung sein Mensch, aber ich denke nun mal anders und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Wenn du es nicht verstehen willst, dann wird es wohl besser sein, wenn ich bald aufbreche und zu meiner Rasse zurück kehre." Damit ließ ich ihn stehen und ging zurück in meine Gemächer.

„Herr Raziel? Herr ... Herr Raziel, seid ihr wach?" Ich griff in einer blitzschnellen Reaktion unter mein Kopfkissen und sprang kampfbereit aus dem Bett. Aber alles was sich mir entgegenstellte, war ein erschrockener Diener, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen ansah.

„Ver ... verzeiht, wenn ich euch geweckt habe, aber der König wünscht euch in der großen Halle zu sprechen." Ich entließ ihn und setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett. Was war nur eben mit mir los gewesen? Als ich aufgesprungen war, fühlte ich plötzlich das wilde Verlangen zu töten. Ich war kurz davor gewesen, dem Diener die Kehle durchzuscheiden.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und steckte den Dolch wieder weg, war bestimmt nichts schlimmes, nur etwas überreizt, wegen dem Streit mit Atrieleges. Überhaupt, er wollte, das ich zu ihm in die große Halle kam? Da war doch sonst nicht so seine Art. Wenn er etwas von mir wollte, dann kam er einfach zu mir und in die große Halle würde er mich eh nicht bestellen, er wusste genau, wie ich diesen Ort hasste.

Müde erhob ich mich und kleidete mich an. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, etwas wichtiges. Aber das würde ich erfahren, wenn ich mit Atrieleges geredet hatte.

Unterwegs begegnete ich einigen Menschen, die erschrocken und verängstigt zur Seite huschten , als ich an ihnen vorbei ging. Seltsam, so hatten sie sich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr benommen. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als hätten sie Angst vor mir.

Schließlich ging ich die Treppe hinunter, die zur großen Halle führte und blieb auf halben Wege stehen.

„Ich weiß, das ihr große Stücke auf ihn haltet Hoheit, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er trotz allem noch ein Vampir ist. Letzte Nacht, das ist Beweis genug."

„Schweig!" Atrieleges Stimme schallte zornig durch die ganze Halle. „Das sind nur dumme Anschuldigungen Großminister IlBanni. Ohne Sinn und Verstand. Es gibt keine Beweise dafür."

„Aber bedenkt doch Hoheit. Er ist der einzige, der dafür in Frage kommt. Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein."

„Es gibt genügend Personen in Meridian, denen Raziels Anwesenheit hier ein Dorn im Auge ist, Großminister. Ich kenne die Gerüchte, die um ihn und mich mittlerweile in der Stadt kursieren. Sie könnten so etwas eingefädelt haben."

„Für solche Anschuldigungen habt ihr keine Beweise Hoheit!" Empörte sich IlBanni.

„Ebenso wenig wie ihr gegen Raziel habt, außer das er eben nun mal ein Vampir ist. Und davon gibt es viele in Nosgoth. Des weiteren, will ich davon nichts mehr hören, solange sich nichts Handfestes finden lässt. Und nun entfernt euch bitte, Großminister, ich erwarte jemanden."

„Diesen Vampir?" Zischte IlBanni verachtend hinaus.

„Großminister! Das habe ich überhört und nun geht!" Einige Sekunden später bog IlBanni um die Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er mich sah. Dann senkte er schnell seinen Kopf und ging raschen Schrittes an mir vorbei. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass er mich hasserfüllt anstarrte.

Ich ging weiter und fand Atrieleges am anderen Ende der Halle, wo er vor der Freske stand, die seinen Vater und mich zeigte. Und bei dessen Anblick mich jedes Mal aufs neue eine ungute Vorahnung überkam. Genau wie in diesem Augenblick, nur war sie diesmal wesentlich stärker, als die anderen paar Male, die ich das Bild betrachtet hatte. Warum war mir bisher eigentlich nie aufgefallen, wie ähnlich Atrieleges seinem Vater sah?

Aber noch bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken, über diese Gedankengänge machen konnte, drehte er sich zu mir um. Sein Gesicht, erst verstimmt und mürrisch, hellte sich etwas auf, blieb aber trotzdem ernst.

„Du hast uns belauscht?"

„Es war leider nicht zu vermeiden. Was ist passiert?" Atrieleges drehte sich um und warf noch einmal einen langen Blick auf die Wandfreske. Dann atmete er tief ein und wand sich wieder mir zu.

„Heute Morgen wurden in Meridian drei Menschen tot aufgefunden. Ihnen wurde das Blut ausgesaugt." Ich nickte.

„Und nun denken alle, dass ich es war."

„Warst du es?" Atrieleges blickte mich durchdringend an und ich erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Nein, auch wenn mir das wahrscheinlich Niemand glauben wird." Atrieleges kam auf mich zu.

„Ich glaube dir. Du würdest niemanden einfach grundlos töten. Das passt nicht zu dir. Außerdem war eben keine Lüge in deinen Augen zu sehen. Es wird nur schwierig sein, dass den anderen zu erklären."

„Atrieleges, glaubst du wirklich, dass sie auf dich oder mich hören würden? Selbst wenn du ihnen Beweise lieferst, werden sie etwas finden, dass sie gegen mich verwenden können. Und wenn es nur die Tatsache ist, dass ich ein Vampir bin." Atrieleges schaute traurig zu mir auf.

„Ich weis. Es gibt viele im Rat und in der gehobenen Bevölkerung, die etwas gegen deine Anwesenheit hier haben. Ich bin mir sogar fast sicher, dass sie das Ganze eingefädelt haben, um alle anderen auch gegen dich aufzubringen. Ich bin zwar der König, aber alleine kann ich auch nichts ausrichten, ich brauche die Unterstützung der Minister." Er atmete schwer aus und ich wand mich um und betrachtete die Wandmalereien.

„Atrieleges, ich kann dir noch nicht mal sagen, ob ich es wirklich nicht war." Er drehte sich zu mir um und starrte mich an.

„Als wir uns Gestern trennten, war ich unheimlich aufgewühlt und wanderte im Schloss umher. Meiner Meinung nach, lenkte ich meine Schritte dann Richtung Zimmer und legte mich schlafen, aber als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, war ich überreizt und angespannt, so als hätte ich einen Kampf hinter mir. Fast hätte ich den Diener, der mich geweckt hat die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen Raziel? Das du es vielleicht doch gewesen sein könntest?"

„Atrieleges, wenn wir Vampire erschaffen oder geboren werden, ergreift ein Dämon besitzt von unserer Seele. Er verleiht uns Kraft und schenkt uns ein fast unsterbliches Leben. Um es genau zu sagen, er ist eigentlich der Vampir. Die meisten von uns, versuchen ihn zu verdrängen und ein relativ normales Leben zu führen. Aber einige von uns erliegen der Versuchung, in die dieser Vampir sie führt. Und jene werden zu Gewissenlosen Bestien, die alles töten was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt." Ich machte eine Pause.

„Normalerweise, zeigt sich der Vampir in uns nicht. Wenn wir ihn einmal besiegt haben, spüren wir ihn gar nicht mehr und genau darin liegt die Gefahr. Wenn wir kämpfen oder dem Tod nahe sind, steigt er aus den Tiefen unsere Seelen empor und manchmal übernimmt er die Oberhand über unser handeln, denn er will um jeden Preis überleben. Das ist das einzige Ziel seiner Existenz."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Wenn dieses Wesen von uns besitz ergriffen hat und es uns soweit gelenkt hat, dass sein Ziel erreicht ist, verschwindet es wieder, aber manchmal können wir uns nicht mehr dran erinnern, was geschehen ist, wenn es und steuert."

„Das heißt also, dass du oder das Wesen in dir, die Menschen umgebracht haben könnte, ohne das du davon etwas weißt?" Ich nickte.

„So ist es."

„Da hört ihr es!" Il'Banni kam die Treppe herunter, gefolgt von den anderen Minister. „Der Vampir gibt es sogar selber zu, dass er es gewesen war. Ich verlange, dass man ihn zum Schutz der Bevölkerung sofort hinrichtet!" Atrieleges stellte sich zwischen ihn und mich.

„Was geht hier vor Il'Banni? Ich verlange sofort eine Erklärung von euch!" Aber anstatt zu Antworten, drehte er sich zu den anderen Ministern um.

„Ihr habt es alle mit eigenen Ohren gehört. In diesem Vampir steckt ein Dämon, den er nicht unter Kontrolle hat und der erbarmungslos alles nieder Metzelt, was ihm in den Weg kommt! Können wir verantworten solch einen Dämon frei herum laufen zu lassen?" Die Minister nickten zustimmend und ich spannte meine Muskeln an. Wenn dieser Kerl sich einbildete, dass er so leicht Herr über mich werden würde, dann sollte er eine böse Überraschung erleben.

„Il'Banni!" Erklang Atrieleges Stimme ungerührt. „Nicht nur, dass ihr meinen Befehl missachtet habt, ihr habt mich auch noch belauscht und als währe das nicht schon genug, habt ihr auch noch die Unverschämtheit, einen Gast von mir anzugreifen und seine Worte in das genaue Gegenteil zu verdrehen? Sagt mir, wollt ihr eure Position so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen?"

„Nicht ich bin es Hoheit, der seine Position aufs Spiel setzt! Sondern ihr! Bedenkt, dass ihr nur mit dem Rat der Minister herrschen könnt. Ihr beherbergt einen Todfeind bei euch im Schloss. Das allein, ist nach dem Gesetz eures Vaters schon eine Todsünde und nun, wo er selbst sogar gesteht, dass er ein Mörder ist, nehmt ihr ihn auch noch in Schutz. Bedenkt eure Position Hoheit! Oder ist euch dieser Blutsauger am Ende mehr wert, als euer eigenes Folk?" Ich spürte, das Atrieleges sich sehr zusammen nehmen musste, um ruhig zu bleiben..

„Il'Banni! Dies ist meine Herrschaft und nicht die meines Vaters. Dieser Vampir ist Gast in meinem Haus und als solcher steht er unter dem Schutz des Gastrechtes!"

„Ja, aber jeder Gast hat die Verpflichtung sich den Gesetzten des Hauses zu beugen und nicht dagegen zu verstoßen! Außerdem wurde dieser Vampir von eurem Vater verurteilt und eingesperrt und ihr habt ihn einfach befreit. Das verstößt auch gegen das Gesetz! Hinzu kommt noch, dass diese Freske an der Wand beweist, dass er gegen die Menschen gekämpft hat und somit ein Feind unseres Reiches ist. Ich sage, er muss nach dem Gesetz verurteilt und die Strafe sofort vollzogen werden!" In diesem Moment platzte Atrieleges der Kragen. Er trat nach vorne und Packe Il'Banni bei seiner Robe.

„Ich sage? Was heißt hier ich sage? Ich bin immer noch der König und solange ihr keine Beweise vorlegt, wird Niemand diesen Vampir auch nur angreifen! Habt ihr das verstanden?" Il'Banni riss sich mit einer entschlossenen Geste los.

„Ihr vergesst euch Hoheit! Ein angriff auf einen Minister ist genauso strafbar, wie der Hochverrat, den ihn begangen habt, als ihr einen Feind eures Volkes in eurem Haus aufgenommen habt." Er drehte sich zu den Ministern um. „Ihr habt es eben alle gesehen, der König hat mich eben angegriffen," er wendete sich wieder zu Atrieleges. „Und so klage ich euch hier vor allen Minister des Hochverrates an eurem Volk an! Aber ich will milde sein, ihr habt euch von dem Zauber des Vampirs beeinflussen lassen und seit nicht mehr Herr eurer Gedanken, deswegen will ich euch euer unüberlegtes handeln verzeihen, aber diese Kreatur, die euch verhext hat verurteile ich hiermit zum sofortigen Tode!" Er drehte sich zu den anderen Ministern um. „Da stimmt ihr mir doch zu?"

Die Minister nickten zustimmend und Il'Banni drehte sich, mit einem überlegenen Lächeln wieder zu Atrieleges um. „Ihr seht Hoheit, dass der Rat beschlossen hat milde walten zu lassen, aber ihr müsst euch sofort von diesem Dämon befreien, der euren Verstand umnebelt und euch gegen euer eigenes Folk aufgebracht hat!" Atrieleges trat auf Il'Banni zu und beugte sich über ihn.

„Jetzt hör mal zu du aufgeblasener, kleiner ... ." Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn mit einem sanften Druck zurück. Dann wand ich mich an Il'Banni und die Minister.

„Hört mir zu. Weder habe ich euren König verhext, noch habe ich einen der Eurigen letzte Nacht getötet. Ich verstehe, dass ihr mir nicht traut, dass würde ich an eurer Stelle auch nicht tun. Aber ihr solltet auch bedenken, was sich Il'Banni in den letzten Minuten herausgenommen hat. Er hat euren König angeklagt und ihn beleidigt. Aber hat euch euer König jemals Anstoß gegeben an seiner Führung zu zweifeln?" Ich machte eine Paus um meine Worte wirken zu lassen.

„Ihr als Minister habt die Aufgabe, eurem König zur Hand zu gehen und ihn in seinen Entscheidungen zu unterstützen und zu beraten. Ebenso habt ihr das Recht ihn zu kritisieren. Aber Niemand sollte die Autorität des König so untergraben, wie es eben dieser Minister hier getan hat. Wenn euer König nun den Vorderrungen Il'Bannis nachgeben würde, glaubt ihr dann nicht auch, dass immer mehr Leute glauben würden, sie könnten den König erpressen? Die Frage ist was ihr wollt, wollt ihr einen König der Stark ist und zu seinem Wort steht, oder wollt ihr einen schwachen, erpressbaren König, der schon bei den ersten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten alles anderen überlässt?" Die Minister nickten zustimmend.

„Und noch etwas möchte ich euch sagen. Einige von euch wissen nicht wer ich bin. Ich bin Raziel, Erstgeborener Sohn Kains und oberster Statthalter. Meine Stellung ist gleichzusetzen mit der eines eurigen Prinzen. Was glaubt ihr wird passieren, wenn Kain erfährt, dass ihr mich zum Tode verurteilt habt?" Ich sah Gesichter erbleichen und hörte Stimmen, die sich leise unterhielten.

„Dies soll keineswegs eine Drohung sein, ich möchte euch nur davor bewahren, einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich in diesem einen Jahr, in dem ich bei den Menschen gelebt habe, eure Rasse kennen lernen durfte. Und meiner Meinung nach, haben wir mehr gemeinsam als nur unser Aussehen und deshalb haben Atrieleges und ich beschlossen, dass ich Morgen aufbrechen werde, um zu meinem König zurück zu kehren und ihm ein Friedenangebot zu unterbreiten. Mir ist egal wie ihr euch entscheidet, aber seit versichert, dass ich mich weder eurem Gericht noch einem andern Urteil das Menschen über mich fällen freiwillig beugen werde."

Damit drehte ich mich herum und verließ die Halle. Kaum war ich um die erste Ecke gebogen, hörte ich es hinter mir heftig anfangen zu diskutieren und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich gehen lassen würden. Il'Banni hatte versucht mit einem geschickten Schachzug gleichzeitig mich und den König los zu werden. Aber da hatte ich ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Ich war solche Spielchen gewohnt und wusste, wie man damit umgehen musste. Menschen und Vampire hatten wirklich sehr viel gemeinsam. Langsam lenkte ich meine Schritte Richtung Dach. Ich musste raus aus diesem Gebäude, in dem die Luft nach Verrat roch.

Es war mittlerweile Zeit zum Abendessen geworden, aber ich blieb auf dem Dach sitzen. Zurück wollte ich nicht. Ein zurück gab es nun auch nicht mehr. Ich hatte keine Angst davor morgen aufzubrechen, aber ein ungutes Gefühl rief der Aufbruch doch bevor.

Ich war hundert Jahre meiner Rasse fern geblieben und in dieser Zeit konnte sich viel geändert haben. Und ich war mich auch nicht sicher, wie mich meine Brüder empfangen würden und wie Kain reagieren würde, wenn ich plötzlich wieder bei den Säulen auftauchen würde. Es gab einfach zu viele Ungewisse, die ich berücksichtigen musste, die sich aber nicht klar einordnen ließen, um absolut sicher zu sein, dass meine Reise gut verlaufen würde.

Eine Zeit lang hatte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass ich immer noch nach Meridian zurückkehren könnte, wenn mein eigenes Volk nicht mehr zu mir passen würde. Aber diese Idee hatte ich sehr schnell wieder verworfen und die heutigen Geschehnisse hatten mir wieder einmal gezeigt, dass Atrieleges Verhalten immer noch die Ausnahme war.

„Raziel?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Hier." Er kam auf mich zu und langsam wuchs sein Schatten vor mir empor.

„Du hast dich also entschieden?" Ich nickte.

„Du siehst doch selbst, dass meine Anwesenheit hier nur Schaden nach sich zieht. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann weile ich schon viel zu lange unter den Menschen. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich zu meiner Rasse zurück begebe. Das haben mir die heutigen Ereignisse deutlich gezeigt."

„Es war eine gute Rede, die du gehalten hast. Besser hätte das wohl niemand hin bekommen. Sie haben sich entschieden dir freies Geleit aus der Stadt zu geben. Allerdings konnte ich sie nicht davon abhalten, auf Il'Bannis Geheiß hin dich aus Meridian zu verbannen." Seine Stimme wurde bitter. „Wir werden uns wohl nie wieder sehen, Raziel." Ich musste lächeln. Dummer Mensch.

„Es war ein Traum Atrieleges, nichts weiter. Menschen und Vampire mögen sich vielleicht ähnlich sein, aber sie werden wohl immer Todfeinde bleiben. Und jetzt fang bitte nicht wieder mit deiner Theorie an, dass wir es werden könnten, wenn Kain tot ist. Ich will mich nicht an diesem letzten Abend mit dir streiten."

„Es war ein schönes Jahr, Raziel. Du hasst mir viel über das Herrschen bei gebracht und mir auch in vielen Dingen die Augen geöffnet. Ich bedaure es, dass du gehen musst."

„Auch ich habe viel von dir gelernt Mensch. Aber irgendwann geht jeder Traum zu Ende und niemand weiß, was die Zukunft uns bringen wird. Vielleicht, stehen wir uns schon nächstes Jahr auf einem Schlachtfeld gegenüber und müssen beide bedenken, wem unsere Treue gilt." Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen.

Ich mochte diesen Menschen aufrichtig. Und genau das war der Grund, warum ich jetzt gehen musste. Er war ein Mensch. Ich ein Vampir. Eine schwierige Kombination ohne Zukunft. Das hatten wir beide gewusst und trotzdem waren wir das Wagnis eingegangen.

„Warte Raziel. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch mal an einander messen?" Ich nickte.

„Auch mich würde es reizen, noch ein letztes mal gegen dich anzutreten. Ich werde mein Schwert holen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Hier fang." Er warf mir eine Klinge zu, die er in der Hand hielt. Ich fing sie auf und zog sie aus der Scheide. Sie lag fast gewichtslos in der Hand. Perfekt ausbalanciert und unglaublich scharf. Ihre Klinge glänzte silbern im Mondlicht und ich bewunderte ihren Goldenen Griff, der einfach und doch unglaublich Kunstvoll war. Dann erinnerte ich mich.

„Das ist doch dein Schwert, dass das du mir vor unserem ersten Kampf gezeigt hast." Atrieleges schüttelte den Kopf und zog ebenfalls seine Klinge, die derjenigen., die er mir gegeben hatte zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

„Nein, es ist der Bruder meiner Klinge. Vor einigen Jahren war ein sehr alter Schmiedemeister bei uns im Schloss und ich ließ mir von ihm zwei gleiche Klingen schmieden, warum weiß ich bis heut noch nicht. Als er mir die Beiden Schwerter übergab, meinte er, dass er sie aus ein und dem selben Stück Metall geschmiedet hätte und das die eine der anderen in nichts nach stehen würde. Sie währen Brüder, geschmiedet für Brüder." Er machte eine Pause und beobachtete sein Schwert. „Ich möchte dir diese Klinge schenken, denn ich kenne niemanden, der dieses Schwert mehr verdienen würde, außer dir."

Ich ließ meine Augen nochmals über diese kunstvolle Waffe gleiten. Es war wirklich eine einzigartige Klinge und ich nickte, dann stellte ich mich in Position. „Also gut Mensch, dann zeig mir mal wie gut du geworden bist."

Atrieleges lächelte und hob sein Schwert. „Diesmal werde ich es dir nicht so einfach machen Raziel."

„Na los, greif an!" Aber entgegen der ganzen Kämpfe die wir vorher hatten blieb er stehen und überließ mir den ersten Schlag. Also gut, wenn du es so haben willst.

Ich sprang nach vorne und mein Schwert beschrieb einen weiten Kreis, der ihm den Kopf von den Schultern hätte trennen können. Aber Atrieleges ließ mein Schwert abgleiten und vollführte aus der selben Bewegung heraus einen Schlag nach meinen Beinen.

Ich sprang zurück und er setzte sofort nach. Ich parierte seine Schläge und griff aus den gleichen Bewegungen heraus wieder an, konnte aber keinerlei Treffer verbuchen. Egal was ich mir einfallen ließ, er war mir immer einen Schritt voraus Aber genauso wenig ließ ich mich treffen.

Es war der Kampf zweier gleichwertiger Gegner und je länger er dauerte um so mehr steigerte ich mich hinein. Ich spürte nichts mehr. Nahm nur noch das schrille klirren der Schwerter war, die sich aneinander rieben und sich wieder trennten, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder erbarmungslos aufeinander einzustechen.

Es gab nichts mehr für mich. Keinen Wind, keine Nacht, kein Morgen und kein Gestern. Mein Kreis zog sich immer weiter zusammen, bis ich nur noch meinen Gegner wahr nahm. Jede einzelne Bewegung von ihm mit fast übernatürlichen Sinnen erkannte und reagiert, wieder agierte und reagierte, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, dass nicht mehr nur Blut durch meine Adern floss, sondern Adrenalin.

Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, schon so lange nicht mehr vernommen und fast übermächtig, dieses wilde Gefühl, alles zu können und jeden zu besiegen. Ich mochte früher gut gewesen sein. Jetzt war ich besser.

Und mit jedem verflogenen Schlag, mit jeder fehlgeschlagenen Attacke wurde ich stärker, bis ich mit einem gut gezielten Schlag meinem Waffengegner das Schwert aus der Hand schlug.

Ja, ich hatte gewonnen. Der Sieg war mein. Ich wirbelte um die eigene Achse um den Kampf zu beenden und in jenem Augenblick wurde mir klar, was ich im Begriff war zu tun und bremste die Drehung nur wenige Zentimeter vor Atrieleges Kehle ab.

Erschöpft und verwirrt wich ich zurück. Was war das eben nur gewesen? Solch einen Kampfrausch hatte ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr verspürt, diese unwiderrufliche Verlangen zu töten und den Gegner nieder zustrecken.

Atrieleges atmete tief ein, dann beugte er sich nach seinem Schwert und steckte es weg. „Verloren, wie die ganzen anderen Male davor. Gegen dich werde ich wohl nie gewinnen."

Auch ich steckte mein Schwert weg. „Du bist aber immer besser geworden. Ich habe es von mal zu mal immer schwerer gehabt dich zu besiegen und am Anfang hast du mich ja auch ein paar mal geschlagen." Atrieleges lächelte bitter.

„Aber nur, weil du noch nicht Herr deiner Kräfte warst. Es war ein schöner Kampf heute, ich werde sie vermissen wenn du weg bist. Es gibt hier niemanden außer dir, der mich besiegen kann." Ich nickte.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurück ziehen Atrieleges, ich werde morgen sehr früh aufbrechen. Es ist ein weiter Weg bis zu den Säulen. Und ich will als einfacher Vampir reißen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie sich meine Rasse verändert hat." Ich drehte mich um.

„Raziel."

„Ja?"

„Morgen werde ich dich leider nur rein offiziell verabschieden können, deshalb nimm jetzt meine Hand Freund und lass dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht vergessen werde." Ich ergriff sie.

„Leb wohl Atrieleges." Damit drehte ich mich um und verschwand in den Schatten des Daches.

Der nächste Morgen kam und ich erwachte, noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch meine Fenster fielen. Ich stand auf und öffnete eins von ihnen und der frühe Morgenwind wehte mir ins Gesicht, als ich zum letzten mal auf die mir vertraute Silhouette der Stadt schaute. Es war der selbe Anblick, wie nach meiner langen Gefangenschaft, nur dass sich die meisten Häuser noch in den Schatten der Nacht versteckten.

Ich drehte mich um und griff nach meinen Kleidern, streifte ein Kettenhemd über und legte einen leichten Harnisch an, den mir Atrieleges geschenkt hatte. Dann nahm ich die Klinge, band sie mir um und legte einen Mantel an.

Ich öffnete die Tür und warf noch mal einen Blick zurück in das Zimmer. Ich musste langsam aufhören, dem Vergangenen nachzutrauern und musste mich wieder daran erinnern, dass ich ein Vampir und kein Mensch war. Im letzten Jahr hatte ich zu viele der menschlichen Sitten übernommen. Ich musste mich wieder an das erinnern, was ich war.

Ich schloss die Tür wieder und ging zum Fenster und mit einem lautlosen Sprung ließ ich mich vier Stockwerke tief in den Innenhof des Schlosses gleiten. Ich schlich mich über die freien Plätze zu den Stallungen, wo die meisten Pferde schon nervös wieherten, als sie mich witterten.

Nur eines kam mir ohne scheu entgegen und rieb seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. Ich tätschelte ihm den Hals und fing an es zu satteln. Es war ein schöner, schwarzer Hengst, der mir schon bei meinen ersten Ausflügen zu den Stallungen, wegen seinem Temperament und seiner wilden Art aufgefallen war.

Atrieleges erzählte mir, dass er niemanden in seine Nähe gelassen hätte, außer mir, als hätte er gespürt, dass ich genauso wie er, nicht hier her gehörten und hatte mir den Hengst kurzerhand geschenkt. Ich führte ihn aus den Stallungen und wollte mich schon in den Sattel schwingen, als Atrieleges gefolgt von Il'Banni und noch einigen Ministern aus dem Schatten der Festung auf mich zutraten.

Atrieleges reichte mir das Schreiben an Kain, von dem wir beide wussten, dass es nichts bringen würde. Ich nahm es entgegen und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu. Dann schwang ich mich auf den Rücken von Midnight, wie ihn die Menschen genant hatten und drehte Meridian den Rücken zu.

Midnights Hufe hallten hohl in den lehren Strassen der Stadt, als ich ihn durch die engen Gassen lenkte und schließlich durch das Stadttor und zum ersten mal seit hundert Jahren betrat ich wieder den Boden von Nosgoth.

Kaum wahren wir über die Zugbrücke ließ er ein befreites wiehern hören und ich ließ ihm seinen Willen, als er von alleine los galoppierte, der neu gewonnenen Freiheit entgegen. Auf einem der Hügel hielt ich ihn an und blickte noch einmal zurück.

Meridian lag dunkel im Schatten des Berges, eingehüllt von Nebel, wie ein Geschöpf aus einer anderen Welt. Unwirklich und unantastbar. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass dies genau die selbe Stelle war, an der ich vor hundert Jahren gestanden hatte und auf die selbe Silhouette herabgeblickt hatte.

Und, wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen, schoss die Sonne über den Berg und tauchte den Hügel auf dem ich stand in gleißend helles Licht. Ich schloss geblendet die Augen und als ich wieder aufblicken konnte, war sie schon ein kleines Stück weiter gezogen.

Aber am höchsten Punkt von Meridian glitzerte etwas in den frühen Sonnenstrahlen und auch ich zog mein Schwert und hielt es der Sonne entgegen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er es sehen würde.

Midnight bäumte sich auf und wir drehten Meridian entgültig den Rücken zu. Einer Stadt, in der es Freude wie Leid gab, Verzweiflung wie Hoffnung und eine Rasse, der die Zukunft gehören würde.

_Ferdisch! Mit dem Kapitel! Ja, trotz einiger kleiner Hänger, fand ich dieses Kapitel eigentlich ganz interessant._

_Aber irgendwie kann ich Il'Banni nicht leiden. Es gibt ja immer ein paar Figuren, die man mag z.B. gefällt mir Belock, auch wenn man ihn nun nicht zu den Figuren zählen kann, die für die Geschichte positiv sind. Ich mag ihn halt irgendwie. Aber diesen Il'Banni, kann ich nicht ausstehen. Geleckter Affe! Für den muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen!_

_Wie hat euch eigentlich der letzte Satz gefallen? Ich fand ihn cool. Der passt da richtig hin (meiner Meinung nach)._

_So, das nächste Kapitel. Was ich euch verraten kann ist, dass eine weitere Person auftauchen wird, die noch eine schicksalhafte Rolle in meiner Geschichte einnimmt. Auch ist das nächste Kapitel an einigen Stellen vielleicht etwas langatmig, aber für das darauffolgende Kapitel hab ich dann schon was als Entschädigung parat!_

_Hatchepsut_


	6. Drittes Buch des Königs

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_So, da bin ich wieder (ich habs aufgegeben nach einer guten Einleitung zu suchen)._

_Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen, außer das Raziel langsam anfängt wieder seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten zu benutzen. Er sieht ein, dass er ein Vampir und kein Mensch ist und das das letzte Jahr zwar schön gewesen sein mag, aber nichts weiter als eine Illusion war._

_Ich hoffe, dass ich das vermitteln kann. Zwischenzeitlich hat dieses Kapitel, wie schon gesagt einige Hänger, ich hoffe aber es gefällt euch trotzdem!_

_Hatchepsut_

Drittes Buch des Königs

Das Lagerfeuer loderte leicht und ließ die Schatten der Bäume um mich herum tanzen. Midnight scharrte nervös im Boden und legte sich dann aber auf ein Wort von mir neben das Feuer. Er war in letzter Zeit immer nervöser geworden. Offensichtlich spürte auch er die Anwesenheit der anderen Vampire in diesem Wald.

Er und ich kamen langsam in das Grenzgebiet. Es gab zwar noch einige Burgen und Dörfer der Menschen hier, aber sie wurden von Meile zu Meile seltener, die wir nach Norden kamen. Die meisten von ihnen umgingen wir auch, ebenso die Vampir Dörfer.

Er wie ich, wir wahren uns ähnlich. Wir scheuten beide den Umgang mit anderen Lebewesen. Es war uns am liebsten, wenn wir alleine wahren. Aber leider sollte uns dieser Wunsch an diesem Abend nicht erfüllt werden.

„Komm raus, ich weiß das du da bist." Ein Schatten ließ sich aus den Bäumen fallen und näherte sich dem Feuerschein. Midnight sprang auf und lief in den Schutz der Bäume zurück. „Komm ins Licht, sonst hege ich die Annahmen, dass du etwas von mir willst, mit dem ich nicht einverstanden bin."

Die Gestallt tat, wie ich ihm geraten hatte und ich blickte kurz auf. Er war, wie vermutet ein Vampir, gekleidet wie ein Krieger, der er nicht war. Von seiner Sorte hatte ich schon viele gesehen. Menschen, die von einem der unseren verwandelt worden waren und nun sein Dasein versuchte zu leben. Kaum einer von ihnen wurde älter als fünfzig Jahre.

„Was willst du von mir?" Ich schaute nicht auf, als ich ihn das frage, warum auch.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wer sich hier her verirrt hat, Freund." Er setzte sich unaufgefordert an das Feuer.

„Nun hast du es gesehen. Also verschwinde wieder."

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber aber, Freund. Ich will dir nichts tun."

„Das wird sich erst noch zeigen." Nun schenkte ich ihm doch einen finsteren Blick. „Und ich bin nicht dein Freund!"

„Aber du bist doch ein Vampir."

Langsam wurde mir das Gespräch zu blöd. „Deshalb muss ich noch lange nicht dein Freund sein."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens deinen Namen."

„Der geht dich nichts an." Die Hand des Fremden zuckte zu seinem Schwert. „Lass es, du würdest verlieren und ich will dich nicht töten." Erst musterte er mich noch mit einem abschätzigen Blick, dann ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab.

„Was machst du hier? So allein im Grenzgebiet ist es gefährlich. Man könnte dich angreifen."

„Ich pilgere zu den Säulen und wenn es so gefährlich ist, was machst dann du hier?" Er grinste.

„Ich bin ja nicht allein. Meine Kameraden sind nicht weit entfernt."

„Du bist also nicht allein? Was macht also eine Gruppe von Vampiren im Grenzgebiet?"

„Nun ja, wir haben einen Auftrag. Wenn du dich uns anschließt, dann springt bestimmt auch für dich etwas heraus. Wenn nicht, muss du mir dein Wort geben, dass du nichts unternimmst, egal was passieren mag." Mir wurde es jetzt wirklich zu dumm.

„Ich habe kein Interesse, mich irgendeiner Gaunerbande anzuschließen, die auf Raubzug geht und ich werde dir auch nicht mein Wort geben, weil ich dir zu nichts verpflichtet bin. Geh zurück zu deinen Leuten und sag deinem Anführer, der nächste Spion den er schickt wird nicht mehr zurück kehren. Und jetzt mach das du weg kommst, oder ich überleg es mir anders!"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist, du ... ." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ich hatte meinen Dolch gezogen und in zwischen seine Beine geworfen, wo er nun im Erdreich steckte.

„Verschwinde!" Wütend erhob er sich und verschwand im Wald. Kaum war er weg erschien Midnight wieder auf der Lichtung. Er zog den Dolch aus der Erde und brachte ihn mir. Ich nahm ihn entgegen und streichelte seinen Hals.

„Ich glaube, wir werden einen Interessanten Morgen erleben." Er schüttelte seine lange Mähne und ließ sich wieder am Feuer nieder. „Du hast recht. Schlafen währe jetzt die richtige Wahl."

Irgendein ungutes Gefühl weckte mich am nächsten Morgen. Schlaftrunken stand ich auf und begann Midnight zu satteln. Je früher wir aufbrechen würde, um so schneller währen wir aus dieser Gegend. Allerdings war ich noch keine halbe Stunde unterwegs an diesem nebligen Morgen, da drangen leise Kampfgeräusche an mein Ohr. Midnight begann zu schnauben und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle. Er spürte auch, dass etwas unheilvolles in der Luft lag. Schließlich stieg ich ab und gab ihm mit einem Wort zu verstehen, dass er auf mich warten sollte. Ich zog meinen Dolch und machte mich durch den Nebel auf in Richtung Kampfplatz.

Als ich über einen Hügel schlich, duckte ich mich hinter einen Busch und ließ meine Augen über das Gemetzel unter mir wandern. Um die dreißig Vampire kämpften dort unten gegen gut die gleiche Anzahl von Menschen, allerdings mussten es mal mehr gewesen sein, denn etliche von ihnen lagen schon tot auf dem Boden.

Schnell wog ich das führ und wieder ab und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass mich dieser Kampf nichts anging. Übergriffe gab es auf beiden Seiten immer wieder und hier war nun mal das Grenzland, damit musste man rechnen, wenn man hier unterwegs war.

Schon wollte ich mich umdrehen und die Menschen ihrem Schicksaal überlassen, da erscholl hinter mir ein schriller Schrei. Ich drehte mich um und sah zwischen den Nebelschwaden, eine Frau auf mich zu rennen, gefolgt von drei Soldaten und fünf Vampiren.

Einer der Vampire holte mit seinem Schwert aus und spaltete dem ersten Soldaten den Schädel. Der nächste holte aus um einen weiteren der Beschützer zu erschlagen. Bis schließlich nur noch ein Soldat zwischen den Vampiren und der Frau stand.

Der vorderste Vampir sprang und hätte die Frau wahrscheinlich im Flug umgerissen, wenn ich ihm nicht meinen Dolch zwischen die Augen geworfen hätte. Ich zog mein Schwert und sprang auf die Kämpfenden zu und noch während ich mich durch die Büsche arbeitete, fragte ich mich, was ich hier tat.

Mitleid war eine Eigenschaft der Menschen und wenn ich im Begriff war zu meinem Volk zurück zu kehren, dann sollte ich sie mir schnellstens abgewöhnen. Aber selbst unter uns gab es Regeln und eine davon bedeutete, dass man sich nicht an wehrlosen vergreift. Und jeder Vampire der etwas Würde in sich hatte, hielt sich daran. Aber diese Vampire kannten keine Würde. Sie wahren nicht mehr wert, als ein Straßenköter den man mit Tritten davon jagte. Und sie hatten auch kaum mehr Daseinsberechtigungen als eben jener.

Ich ließ mein Schwert kreisen und enthauptete den ersten, duckte mich unter dem Schwerthieb eines anderen hinweg und zog dem toten Vampire in der selben Bewegung meinen Dolch aus dem Schädel. Dan beschrieb mein Schwert erneut einen Kreis und bohrte sich in das Herz des Dritten. Der vierte versuchte zurück zu weichen und zu seinen Kameraden zu gelangen, aber ich sprang nach vorne und packte ihm am Genick und mit einem schnellen Ruck meines Armes viel er zu Boden.

Als ich mich zu dem fünften Vampire herumdrehe, viel dieser tot zu Boden und ich stand dem letzten Soldaten gegenüber. „Wer seid ihr?" Ich warf einen schnellen Blick den Hang hinunter, wo sich immer noch einige Soldaten gegen die Vampire wehrten.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich habe euch geholfen Mensch oder nicht?" Er spannte sich an und sein Blick wurde finster.

„Ihr seid also auch einer dieser verruchten Kreaturen? Macht das ihr verschwindet, oder ... ." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Pfeil bohrte sich in seine Brust und er sank zu Boden. Ich duckte mich unter einem weiteren Bolzen weg und zog auch die Frau auf die Knie.

„Kein Wort!" Zischte ich, als sie schon zu einem weiteren Schrei ansetzen wollte. Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf und spähte über den Felsen, hinter dem wir Schutz gefunden hatten. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand an meinen Mantel und zog daran. Kampfbereit fuhr ich herum, mein Blick fiel allerdings nur auf den Verwundeten Soldaten, der mich ansah.

„Wer ihr auch seid ... ihr habt sie ... gerettet. Ich bitte euch ... schützt ... sie ... ." Danach erstarb seine Stimme und auch seine Hand ließ meinen Umhang los. Ich wand mich zu der Frau um, die ich, wie es schien, nun am Hals hatte. Ich griff nach meinem Dolch und zeigte ihn ihr.

„Könnt ihr mit so was umgehen?" Sie nickte verängstigt und ich bezweifelte, dass sie es auch nur schaffen würde einen Vampire zu erdolchen. Aber bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machen konnte, erschienen vier Vampire hinter ihr.

Ich sprang auf und noch bevor sie reagieren konnten, rammte ich dem Ersten mein Schwert ins Herz. Der Zweite wich meinem Schlag aus und konterte mit seinem Dolch. Ich entging seinem Stich, indem ich mich auf die Seite fallen ließ und mich unter ihm wegduckte, und ihm dabei das Schwert in den Leib rammte.

Der Dritte stürmte auf mich zu und ich parierte drei seiner Schläge, bis er mich an der Schulter ritzte und er durch diesen Ausfall seine Deckung preis gab. Er bereute seinen Fehler. Ich sah mich nach dem vierten Angreifer um und stellte fest, dass er sich bereits über die Frau beugte, um sie mit seinem Schwert zu enthaupten.

Mist! Ich hatte mich zu sehr auf die anderen konzentriert und weg locken lassen. Egal was ich versuchen würde, ich würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig bei ihr sein. Der Vampir hob sein Schwert und ließ es auf die Frau herab fahren, aber sie duckte sich unter dem Hieb weg, sprang auf und rammte dem Vampire den Dolch ins Herzen. Schwer atmend blieb sie stehen und schaute auf die blutige Klinge, die sie in der Hand hielt. Offenbar hatte sie vorher noch nie jemanden umgebracht.

Aber für solche Sachen hatte ich keine Zeit. Wir mochten einige der Vampire erledigt haben, aber dort unten warteten noch mehr und ich hatte keine Lust, mich mit jedem von ihnen anzulegen. Ich packte sie am Arm und zog sie einfach mit mir in den Wald, der auf der anderen Seite des Hügels begann.

Die ersten paar Meter ließ sie sich mitziehen, aber dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen. „Wartet, wo wollt ihr mit mir hin?" Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Weg, bevor noch mehr von ihnen unsere Spur aufnehmen."

„Aber ich kenne euch nicht!" Protestierte sie.

„Ich kenne dich auch nicht und trotzdem habe ich dir gerade das Leben gerettet, also entweder du kommst jetzt mit, oder ich gehe alleine weiter!" Ich drehte mich um und lief den Hang hinunter. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich, wie sie sich in Bewegung setzte um mich einzuholen, was sie auch relativ schnell schaffte.

„Aber wir können doch nicht zu Fuß fliehen, sie werden uns schneller eingeholt haben, als uns lieb ist!"

„Hab ich auch nicht vor." Ich stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und einige Sekunden später kam Midnight schnaubend aus den Nebelschwaden auf uns zu.

Als er die fremde Person witterte, scheute er zurück, aber ich ließ ihm das jetzt nicht durchgehen, sondern griff nach seine Zügel und zwang ihn still zustehen, dann packte ich meine Begleiterin und hob sie in den Sattel. Ich schwang mich hinter ihr hinauf und trieb Midnight so schnell es ging durch die nebeligen Schatten des Waldes davon.

Vorsichtig, um meine Begleiterin nicht zu wecken, ließ ich mich von Midnights Rücken gleiten. Dann hob ich sie herunter und legte sie ins Gras. Wir hatten an einem kleinen Teich im Wald gehalten, als ich mir sicher war, dass die Vampire unsere Spur verloren hatten.

Meine Begleiterin war schon kurz nach unserem Aufbruch in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, worum ich sehr dankbar war. Ich wollte unerkannt zu den Säulen reisen und mir ein Bild machen, wie sich die Vampire in den letzten Jahren verändert hatten und nun hatte ich eine menschliche Frau am Hals.

Leicht gereizt begann ich Midnight abzusatteln und ließ ihn laufen. Dann setzte ich mich hin und zündete ein kleines Feuer an. Was sollte ich jetzt mit ihr machen? Das beste wird es sein, wenn ich sie im nächsten menschlichen Dorf einfach absetzte und weiter reite. Warum sollte ich mir unnötig Gedanken um eine mir unbekannte Person machen? Ich war ihr nichts schuldig.

Ich lehnte mich an einen Baum und legte mein Schwert ab. Aber einfach allein irgendwo lassen konnte ich sie auch nicht. Verdammt noch mal, ich war ein Vampir und eigentlich hätte ich sie nie retten dürfen. Hatte ich mich den in dem einen Jahr das ich bei den Menschen verbracht hatte so verändert?

Ich spürte wie mir langsam die Augen zu fielen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte jetzt doch nicht einschlafen! Was war nur los? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ich mich immer noch nicht an die Klimaumstände angepasst hatte. Warum nur, war ich plötzlich so müde? Und noch bevor ich es mir recht erklären konnte, fielen mir doch die Augen zu.

Ich erwachte von einem Geräusch ganz in meiner nähe. Reflexartig griff ich nach meinem Dolch, bekam aber nur Luft zu fassen und meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Schwertgriff, als ich mich langsam umdrehte. Allerdings war meine Vorsicht unangebracht, denn mein Blick viel auf die junge Frau, die am Feuer saß und sich wärmte. Als sie bemerkte das ich wach war, drehte sie sich zu mir um.

„Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht wecken." Ich steckte mein Schwert wieder weg und rückte ein stück näher an das Feuer. „Ich glaube, das ihr den hier gerne wieder haben wollt." Damit reichte sie mir meinen Dolch . Ich besah ihn mir kurz und steckte ihn dann zurück in meinen Gürtel.

„Wer seid ihr?" Wollte ich von ihr wissen. Sie sah weg und ich konnte im Spiel ihrer Mine lesen, dass sie mit sich rang, ob sie mir die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich hatte sie sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen.

„Ich bin Prinzessin Liana."

„Prinzessin?" Sie nickte.

„Ja, mein Vater hat die Regentschaft über das Grenzland."

„Und was habt ihr hier gesucht? Wenn ihr aus dieser Gegend kommt, dann solltet ihr wissen, dass es hier gefährlich werden kann."

„Das weiß ich auch und normalerweise verlassen wir selten unser Schloss, aber ich war auf dem Weg nach Meridian."

„Nach Meridian? Was wolltet ihr dort?"

„Verzeiht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass euch das etwas angeht." Sie sah mich trotzig an.

„Nun, ich muss doch wissen wenn ich gerettet habe."

„Und ich muss wissen, wer mein Retter ist und ob ich ihm vertrauen kann." Ein Punkt für sie.

„Mein Name ist Raziel, mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen." Sie wirkte verletzt. „Ich komme gerade aus Meridian."

„Ach, wirklich?" Ihr Interesse schien schlagartig geweckt zu sein. „Dann kennt ihr vielleicht auch ... . Nein, vergesst es, es ist unmöglich, das ihr ihn kennt."

„Kennen? Wen?"

„Den König. Atrieleges, den König von Meridian." Ich musste lächeln.

„Doch, ich kenne Atrieleges." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich nochmals etwas auf.

„Dann könnt ihr mir bestimmt sagen, was er für ein Mensch ist."

„Das könnte ich, aber ich weis nicht, warum ich das tun sollte. Was interessiert er euch überhaupt." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, aber dann eröffnete sie es mir doch noch.

„Ich war mit den Soldaten meines Vaters nach Meridian unterwegs, weil ich dort mit König Atrieleges verlobt werden sollte." Darauf war ich jetzt allerdings nicht vorbereitet.

„Du bist die zukünftige Verlobte von Atrieleges?" Das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht so ganz erklären. Atrieleges schien mir nie der Typ Mensch, der tat was andere von ihm wollten und wenn sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, dann musste die Ehe von jemandem anderen Beschlossen worden sein.

„Ja, der König schickte vor einiger Zeit einen Boten zu meinem Vater, in dem er ihm eröffnete, dass er mich gerne heiraten würde. Mein Vater willige ein und nun scheint die Zeit der Verlobung gekommen zu sein."

Ich senkte den Blick und sah in die Flammen. Wenn sie wirklich die Verlobte von Atrieleges war, dann konnte ich meinen Plan sie so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden vergessen. Es konnte aber genauso gut sein, dass sie sich die ganze Geschichte nur ausgedacht hatte.

„Und ihr seid wirklich die Verlobte von König Atrieleges?" Sie nickte.

„Könnt ihr mich vielleicht zurück nach Hause bringen?" Das auch noch.

„Wo befindet sich das Schloss, von deinem Vater?" Sie beschrieb mir den Weg und ich wog das für und wieder ab. Wenn ich sie zu ihrem Vater brachte, dann würde ich mit ihr ein ganzes Stück zurück reiten müssen. Damit wiederum, würden wir Gefahr laufen, wieder mit Vampiren zusammenzustoßen.

„Nein, ich werde dich nicht zurück zu deinem Vater bringen." Sie sah mich erschrocken an.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass ihr mich hier allein zurück lasst?"

„Nein, was würde Atrieleges sagen, wenn er erführe, dass ich seine zukünftige Frau hier alleine gelassen hätte. Nein, ich werde euch nach Meridian bringen." Ich beobachtete sie bei diesen Worten genau, aber sie erschrak nicht und auch ihre Freude über mein Angebot schien ernst zu sein.

„Ihr bringt mich wirklich nach Meridian? In die Stadt des Königs?" Ich nickte. „Dann habt ihr also keine Scherze mit mir getrieben, als ihr sagtet, dass ihr den König kennt?" Sie sah mich mit einem freudigen Lächeln an.

„Nein, es war kein Scherz. Ich werde euch nach Meridian bringen und dann werde ich meine Reise fortsetzen. Aber ich warne euch, es wird keine einfache Reise. Wir werden uns Abseits der Wege halten müssen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie wichtig ihr den Vampiren seid, die euch überfallen haben." Bei meinen Worten verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht.

„Die Männer die gestorben sind, glaubt ihr einige haben überlebt?"

„Nein. Sie sind alle Tod. Vampire machen keine Gefangenen. Sie wahren Soldaten, sie kannten ihr Schicksal."

„Aber sie wahren nicht einfach nur Soldaten, sie wahren meine Freunde. Ich kannte jeden von ihnen seit ich klein war." Dieser Ausspruch schien mir allerdings etwas übertrieben, denn wenn ich sie mir so ansah, dann war sie gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt.

Ich stand auf und schaute auf den See. „Lernt damit umzugehen, Nosgoth ist ein Land des Krieges und des Todes. Je schneller ihr lernt, dem ins Auge zu blicken, um so besser werdet ihr später entscheiden können, was für euer Folk und euer Land am wichtigsten ist. Und jetzt legt euch hin und schlaft, wir werden bald weiter reiten."

Es wurde ein langer und beschwerlicher Ritt, da ich es vorzog die Wege zu meiden und den direkten Weg quer Feld ein zu nehmen. Obwohl sie sich sehr zusammen nahm und ich nicht umhin kam meine Meinung über sie etwas zu revidieren. Sie mochte zwar eine Prinzessin sein, aber sie war weis Gott nicht zimperlich, was auch sehr nützlich war.

Es regnete oft und wir mussten in Höhlen und unter Bäumen Schutz suchen und schon nach wenigen Tagen, sahen wir beide mehr aus wie Landstreicher, als wie normale Reisende.

Midnight hatte sie wiederstreben akzeptiert, ließ sie aber immer noch nur unter Protest reiten und so legten wir den größten Teil des Weges zu Fuß zurück. Einen Weg, für den ich zwei Wochen gebraucht hatte und denn wir nun in fast vier zurück legten.

Nach den ersten anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatten wir uns wiederstrebend zusammengerissen und versucht miteinander auszukommen, wobei ich versuchte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ich würde sie in der Nähe von Meridian absetzen und sie sollte sich den Rest des Weges alleine durchschlagen. Es lag nicht daran, dass ich Angst hatte Meridian zu betreten, oder dass mich das Verbot der Menschen hinderte, ich wollte einfach nicht mehr in die Nähe dieser Stadt kommen. Und dies versuchte ich ihr auch klar zu machen.

„Ich verstehe euch immer noch nicht. ihr sagt, dass ihr Atrieleges kennt und in Meridian gelebt habt und trotzdem wollt ihr die Stadt nicht betreten.

„Ja!"

„Aber warum nicht? Liegt es nur an der Tatsache, dass ihr ein Vampir seid?"

„Ja!"

„Aber warum habt ihr dann vorher ein Jahr in Meridian gelebt?"

„Belast es einfach dabei, dass ich die Stadt nicht mehr betreten will."

„ Aber ... ."

„Liana! Ich werde euch in ihre Nähe bringen und wieder verschwinden. Ende der Diskussion. Ihr werdet mich nicht umstimmen können, also belasst es dabei."

Sie schwieg und sah betreten zu Boden. Es war mir egal, was sie davon hielt. Ich war nun mal ein Vampir und hatte keine Lust auf eine erneute Begegnung mit Atrieleges und den Menschen.

Überhaupt fragte ich mich schon zum tausendstenmal, was ich hier eigentlich verloren hatte. Normalerweise hätte ich sie schon vor Wochen irgendwo absetzten sollen. In irgendeinem Dorf der Menschen, von dem sie sich dann alleine nach Meridian begeben könnte. Aber statt dessen, hatte ich sie den ganzen Weg über begleitet.

„Steigt auf."

„Bitte?"

„Ihr sollt auf das Pferd steigen. Wir werden heute Nacht nicht rasten, ich will euch so schnell wir möglich zu Atrieleges bringen." Wiederwillig stieg sie auf Midnight, der wie immer nervös hin und her tänzelte und versuchte sie wieder los zu werden.

Liana sah noch mal kurz auf, belies es dann aber nur bei einem bösen Blick und fügte sich in ihr Schicksal. Ich nahm Midnight bei den Zügeln und lief weiter. wenn wir die Nacht über auf diesem Weg blieben, dann würden wir am Morgen in Meridians Sichtweite sein.

Der Morgen begrüßte uns mit einer dicken Nebelschicht, so dick, dass man die Hand kaum vor Augen sehen konnte. Und ich verfluchte nicht zum ersten mal in den letzten paar Tagen das verdammte Wetter. Hoffentlich würde es heute nicht schon wieder regnen. Von diesem verhassten Element, hatte ich in den letzten Wochen mehr als genug genossen

Liana war in der Nacht in eine unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, hielt sich aber auf Midnight, so dass wir den Weg ungehindert fortsetzen konnten.

Wir mussten uns nun eigentlich schon in der Nähe der Stadt befinden, aber ich konnte weder irgendein Licht noch etwas anderes sehen und so beschloss ich anzuhalten und auf den endgültigen Aufgang der Sonne zu warten die, die Nebel hoffentlich vertreiben würde.

Liana war kurz aufgewacht und hatte sich dann aber gleich wieder unter einem Baum zu schlafen hin gelegt. Die letzten Wochen mussten sie sehr mitgenommen haben, denn auch ich spürte die Entberungen der letzten Zeit und ich war nicht gerade zimperlich in solchen Sachen.

Diesmal verzichtete ich darauf ein Lagerfeuer anzufachen, bei dem Wetter hätte ich ohnehin kein trockenes Holz gefunden und ich wollte es auch vermeiden unliebsame Besucher auf unsere Position aufmerksam zu machen.

Nicht dass ich fürchtete noch von Vampiren angegriffen zu werden, nicht so nah bei der Hauptstadt, aber es gab immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass irgendein Mensch auf falsche Gedanken kam und beschloss uns aus den tiefen des Nebels heraus anzugreifen.

Ich gab Midnight mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass er bei ihr bleiben sollte und entfernte mich ein Stück von ihrem Schlafplatz und schon nach den ersten Schritten hatte ich sie aus den Augen verloren. Um sie wieder zu finden, musste ich mich auf meine vampirischen Sinne verlassen, die mir Todsicher die Position jedes Lebewesens verraten würden.

Und so, schlich ich mich durch den Nebel. Ich hatte mich nicht aus einer Laune heraus von ihr getrennt, sondern genau aus dem Grund, dass meine Sinne etwas war genommen hatten, etwas dass ich auf unsere Position zu bewegte und mich stutzig gemacht hatte.

Es mochte nur ein Trupp fahrender Händler sein, der früh von der Stadt aufgebrochen war, aber genauso gut konnte es ein Trupp Soldaten sein, die zu schnell falsche Schlüsse ziehen konnten. Ich schlug mich in dir Büsche abseits des Weges und schwang mich auf einen tief hängenden Ast.

Und kaum hatte ich mir dort einen sicheren Halt gesucht, als ein Trupp Reiter unter mir vorbei zogen. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt, es wahren Soldaten. Ein Trupp von gut zwanzig Mann.

Als ich mir sicher war, dass sie vorbei wahren, ließ ich mich wieder von meinem Beobachtungsposten herabgleiten und machte mich vorsichtig auf den Weg zurück zu Liana. Hoffentlich hatte sie keine Dummheit begangen und sich ruhig verhalten. Mein Blick wanderte kurz Richtung Osten. Die Sonne hatte sich bisher immer noch nicht blicken lassen.

Wenige Schritte von ihrer Position hielt ich an. Hatte sich eben in den Schatten nicht etwas bewegt? Ich drehte mich um und versuchte den dichten Nebel zu durchdringen, was mir nicht besonderst gut gelang. Noch einmal drehte ich mich um mich selbst. Ich war mir sicher etwas gesehen zu haben.

Lautlos zog ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide. Seltsam, wenn sich mir jemand nähern würde, dann würde ich es bemerken, meine Sinne würden mich warnen. War ich mir wirklich sicher etwas gesehen zu haben?

Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich durch die von Schatten durchzogene Nebelwand. Und mehr aus einem intuitiven Gefühl, als von einem irgendeinem anderen Sinn gewarnt, duckte ich mich und nur Sekunden später zerschnitt eine Schwertklinge den Nebel.

Ich wartete nicht ab, bis sich mein Angreifer wieder orientieren konnte sondern richtete mich auf und ließ mein Schwert in die Richtung gleiten, aus der er mich angegriffen hatte, ohne Erfolg.

Vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen, drehte ich mich um und versuchte den Nebel rings um mich zu durchdringen. Schließlich gab ich es auf und schloss die Augen. Sie wahren mir in diesem Spiel aus Licht und Schatten keine Hilfe, sondern behinderten mich nur. Ich musste mich auf mein Gehör und alle anderen Eigenschaften eines Kriegers und eines Vampirs verlassen, denn nichts anderes war ich. Ein Geschöpf der Nacht, geboren um aus den Schatten heraus anzugreifen und zu töten. Geboren, um in diesen Bedingungen zu leben.

Und kurze Zeit später hörte ich es, dass leise Geräusch das entstand, wenn jemand atmete. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der ich meinen Gegner war nahm und stürmte, keine Zeit verlierend los. Mein Schwert vollführte einen Bogen und ich war mir absolut sicher, dass ich meinen Gegner nieder strecken würde.

Um so verwunderte war ich, als meine Klinge auf wiederstand traf und zurück gedrückt wurde. Ich taumelte zwei Schritte rückwärts, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte und verharrte reglos.

Mein Gegenüber war kein Anfänger. Er musste in den wenigen Sekunden meines Angriffes nicht nur meine Position sondern auch die art meiner Attacke bemerkt haben. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihm wieder.

Er mochte vielleicht gut sein, aber ich hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil, ich konnte jeder seiner Schritte hören und trotzdem war er derjenige, der den nächsten Angriff ausführte.

Ich spürte den Luftzug seines Schwertes und parierte die Klinge. Aber er wartete nicht, bis der Nebel unsere Bewegungen wieder verschluckte sondern setzte seinem ersten Angriff sofort einen zweiten nach.

Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und versuchte ebenfalls mit einem Schwertstrich zu kontern. Das Geräusch, dass unsere Schwerter machten, als sie aneinander entlang schrammten klang kalt und verzerrt durch das Zwielicht der Schatten. Und trotzdem merkte ich, wie mich dieser Kampf anfing zu reizen.

Mein unbekannter Gegner musste ein Mensch sein, denn seine Atemzüge halten laut in meinen Raubtierohren wieder, aber trotzdem schaffte er es mich immer wieder anzugreifen und zu überraschen.

Mittlerweile waren all meine Sinne aufs höchste angespannt und ich hatte fast das Gefühl, meinen Gegner sehen zu können oder fing der Nebel etwa an sich zu lichten?

Der nächste Schlag, den ich ihm entgegen warf, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und ich beschloss diesem ganzen Spiel endlich ein Ende zu machen. Ich setzte sofort nach, aber er drehte sich aus seiner taumelnden Bewegung heraus auf die Seite und ich, durch meinen eigenen Schwung an ihm vorbei getragen, stolperte und drehte mich um, um seinen Schwerthieb abzufangen und noch im fallen bemerkte ich, wie sein Schwert meinen Hals ritzte und mein Schwert nur wenige Zentimeter an seinem vorbeiging.

Und in eben jenem Augenblick schoss die Sonne über den Berg hinter Meridian und tauchte mit ihren goldenen Strahlen den Wald und den Nebel in ein schattiges Farbespiel aus grau und gelb. Und genau in jenem Augenblick konnte ich meinen Gegenüber erkennen und blieb keuchend auf dem Boden liegen, das Schwert immer noch erhoben und an der Kehle meines Gegners.

Aber noch etwas konnte ich sehen, nämlich das hinter ihm eine zweite Person aufgetaucht war, kleiner und mit einem langem Stock bewaffnet, weit ausholend und zum zuschlagen bereit.

„Liana! Nein, tu das ... ." Aber da war es schon zu spät und der Stock sauste nieder und traf sein Ziel. Dieses fuhr herum, blieb aber als er Liana erblickte stehen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du in so sicherer Gesellschaft reisen würdest Raziel." Lianas Blick schweifte von dem Fremden zu mir.

„Raziel, wer ist das? Kennst du ihn?" Ich stand auf und steckte mein Schwert weg.

„Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Prinzessin Liana die verlobte von König Atrieleges." Damit wand ich mich an Liana. „Und das hier, Liana, ist dein Verlobter."

_Endlich geschafft! Was haltet ihr davon? Bitte, nehmt euch kein Blatt vor den Mund! Sagt offen und ehrlich eure Meinung!_

_Was denkt ihr über Liana? Sie wird nicht oft in der Geschichte auftauchen, allerdings ist sie trotzdem eine wichtige Schlüsselfigur, die für eine entscheidende Wendung der Ereignisse sorgen wird. Mehr will ich jetzt nicht vor weg nehmen._

_Schon angesprochen hab ich, dass Raziel wieder versucht zu seinen Wurzeln zurück zu kehren, was ihm bisher noch nicht so gelungen ist, wie er sich das gerne gewünscht hätte._

_Auf das nächste Kapitel bin ich ziemlich stolz (oder etwas ähnliches). Denn ich habe ziemlich lange herum gegrübelt, wie ich aus dem ‚liebenswürdigen' Raziel, wieder den Statthalter kreiere, der alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Und ich glaube, dass ich die richtige Lösung gefunden habe._

_Hatchepsut_


	7. Viertes Buch des Königs

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_Hier hätten wir also das vierte und letzte Buch des Königs._

_Was kann ich darüber sagen? Nun ja, es enthält einen Abschnitt, der mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen ist und in dem ich es geschafft habe, ein Ereignis zu schildern, dass Raziel wieder zu seinen Wurzeln zurück kehren lässt, was man hoffentlich auch bemerkt._

_Ich sollte, glaube ich, auch mal ein spektakuläres DANKE an alle die los lassen, die immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, dass diese Geschichte jemals interessant wird. DANKE, dass ihr immer noch weiter lest!!!_

_Hatchepsut_

Viertes Buch des Königs

Ich stand an meinem gewohnten Platz und beobachtete die mir vertraute Silhouette der Stadt, die sich in der untergehenden Sonne abzeichnete. Trotz des kühlen und Nebelverhangenen Morgens war es ein schöner Tag geworden und ich genoss diese letzten Sonnenstrahlen.

Tatsächlich war Atrieleges mein unbekannter Gegner im Nebel gewesen und nach den ersten Momenten der Überraschung hatte sich auch alles sehr schnell geklärt.

Atrieleges war mit einem Teil seiner Soldaten aufgebrochen, weil die Karawane seiner Verlobten überfällig war. Kurz bevor sie in den Wald eingedrungen wahren, hatte ihn das Gefühl überkommen, beobachtet zu werden und er hatte sich von dem Haupttrupp abgesetzt und so waren wie aufeinander getroffen.

Liana war zwar zuerst sehr zurückhaltend und verwirrt, hatte sich aber schließlich wieder gefangen, als wir in Meridian eingeritten wahren. Atrieleges hatte sich mit ihr sofort verabschiedet, um alles mit den Ministern zu besprechen und so hatte ich den ganzen Tag Zeit, mich an einer vertrauten Umgebung und dem Luxus einer großen Stadt zu erfreuen.

Allerdings war ich nicht wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen, wie ich es gehofft oder erwartet hatte. Es war nicht wirklich eine Unruhe, sondern ehr ein Gefühl, dass mir sagte, dass ich hier nichts mehr verloren hatte und das die Tage bei den Menschen vorbei waren. Das ich jetzt irgendwo anders sein sollte.

Wie immer wenn mich solche Gefühle nicht los lassen wollten, hatten mich meine Schritte wie von selbst zum Dach der Feste getragen. Und hier stand ich nun und beobachtete eine Stadt, von der ich geglaubt hatte sie höchstens im Schein der Kriegsfeuer wieder zu sehen.

Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Atrieleges Liana zu übergeben und mich gleich wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen, aber das ließ er nicht zu. Er bestand darauf, dass ich mit ihm zurück kehren sollte, dass sei er mir schuldig dafür, dass ich seine Verlobte gerettet hatte.

Aber diese Meinung schienen nicht alle gewesen zu sein. Zumindest Il'Banni hatte bei meiner Rückkehr kein besonderst erfreutes Gesicht gemacht. Allerdings schienen die anderen Minister diesmal nicht auf seiner Seite zu stehen und so hatte er mein hier sein missmutig akzeptiert.

Ich konnte ihn spürte, noch bevor ich ihn hören konnte und als ich mich umdrehte stellte ich überrascht fest, dass Atrieleges eben erst das Dach betrat. Erstaunlich, meine Sinne hatten sich in den wenigen Wochen, die ich in den Wäldern von Nosgoth verbracht hatte noch um ein vielfaches verbessert.

„Raziel, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wieder sehen würden." Ich nickte. Damit hatte wohl keiner von uns gerechnet. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah auf die nun dunkle Stadt hinunter. „Ich werde Morgen wieder aufbrechen. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht mehr hier her zurück kommen sollen. Ich merke jetzt das es ein Fehler war." Atrieleges nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Dann warte wenigstens bis Übermorgen Raziel. Morgen Abend will ich bei einem Bankett die Verlobung mit Prinzessin Liana bekannt geben und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du als ihr Retter auch daran Teil nehmen würdest. Liana würde sich bestimmt auch freuen, sie schätzt dich sehr." Ich atmete tief ein. Er machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen Atrieleges. Mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen." Er nickte stumm und drehte sich dann wieder um.

„Ich nehme an, dass du alleine sein möchtest. Dein altes Zimmer steht dir natürlich wieder zur Verfügung." Damit verschwand er wieder vom Dach und ließ mich allein mit einer unbestimmten Ungewissheit, die mir immer deutlicher machte, dass es ein Fehler war hier zu sein. Ich würde am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen, so war es das Beste.

Ein letzter langer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass die Kleider passten. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung hob ich den goldenen Gürtel vom Bett und band ihn mir mit samt des sich darin befindlichen Dolches um. Schwerter waren bei einem Bankett nicht erlaubt.

Aber unbewaffnet wollte ich mich nicht unter so viele Menschen begeben. Es war schlimm genug, dass ich mich doch entschieden hatte noch zwei Tage länger hier zu bleiben.

Ein weiterer Blick aus dem Fenster, zeigte mir, dass es langsam Zeit war sich in die Festhalle zu begeben. Il'Banni würde sicher erfreut darüber sein, mich dort zu sehen. Aber diesmal hatte sich Atrieleges erfolgreich gegen ihn durchgesetzt.

Ich betrat den hell erleuchteten Flur und zögerte erneut. Irgendetwas warnte mich mit aller Macht davor, an diesem Bankett Teil zu nehmen und ich war kurz davor, wieder in mein Zimmer zurück zu kehren und einfach meiner Wege zu gehen, als mich ein leises Räuspern aus meinen Gedanken riss.

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Liana kaum wieder. Sie stand verlegen einige Meter hinter mir und trug ein langes blaues Kleid, das ihre kupfernen Haare unglaublich gut zur Geltung brachte.

„Ihr seht gut aus." Sie nickte Verlegen.

„Ihr auch."

„Was kann ich für euch tun?" Sie errötete und meinte dann schließlich:

„Ich hab mich verlaufen und wollte Fragen, ob ihr nicht mit mir zum Bankettsaal gehen wollt." Ob sie sich wirklich verlaufen hatte oder das Ganze nur ein Vorwand war, um mit mir zu reden ... .

„Was ist mit Atrieleges, immerhin ist er euer Verlobter. Solltet ihr nicht mit ihm zum Bankett gehen?" Sie nickte wieder.

„Er ist schon dort, weil er die ganzen Würdenträger empfangen musst und dieses Schloss ist so groß... ." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und ich nickte leicht gereizt. Hatte sie sich denn niemand anderen aussuchen können, der mit ihr die Halle betrat?

Schließlich gab ich doch nach und wir liefen schweigend durch die Gänge des Schlosses, wie sie es ausdrückte. Bis wir schließlich vor einer großen Flügeltür ankamen, durch die die Musik eines Bankettes zu uns drängte. Schon wollte ich mich von ihr verabschieden, denn ich hatte keines falls vor, den Saal über diesen Weg zu betreten, da klammerte sie sich regelrecht an meinen Arm und hielt mich zurück.

„Bitte, bitte bleibt. Ich bin schrecklich nervös." Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien.

„Ihr braucht nicht nervös zu sein Prinzessin. Geht hinein und seid einfach ihr selbst." Gott, jetzt versuchte ich auch schon einem Menschen Mut zuzusprechen, es war wirklich Zeit, dass ich die Umgebung dieser Rasse verließ.

„Aber ich schaff das einfach nicht allein. Bitte, ihr habt mir schon so oft geholfen." Schließlich wurde mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, denn die beiden Diener die die Türen öffnen sollten, hatten sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um eben genau dies zu tun.

Also fügte ich mich dieser, nun mehr, unvermeidbaren Situation und betrat mit Liana am Arm den Saal, in dem es Augenblicklich still wurde. Und während Liana und ich durch die breite Gasse auf Atrieleges zugingen, fragte ich mich zum wiederholten Male was ich hier tat.

Der Vampir und die Verlobte des Königs. Das konnte ich förmlich in jedem Gesicht lesen. Selbst Atrieleges schien für einen Augenblick um Kontrolle zu ringen und das reichte. Ich würde noch an diesem Abend verschwinden. Endgültig.

Herr Gott noch mal, ich war ein Vampir und kein Kindermädchen. Ich hatte hier absolut nichts verloren und endlich waren wir am Ende dieses Spießrutenlaufes angekommen und ich entließ Liana an den Arm von Atrieleges.

Ich weiß nicht ob es Erleichterung war, oder einfach nur ein erster Atemzug, jedenfalls betrat ich den abgelegensten der Balkone und hatte das Gefühl eine völlig andere Luft einzuatmen, als eben noch im Bankettsaal.

Die Musik setzte wieder ein und auch die Gespräche wurden fortgeführt und ich war überrascht, dass mir erst jetzt auffiel, wie still es bei unserem eintreten geworden war.

Und genau auf jenem Balkon blieb ich, manchmal kamen Diener, die Speisen und Getränke servierten, aber bis auf einen Becher Wein, lehnte ich alles ab. Einige der mutigeren Hofdamen, forderten mich auch zum tanzen auf, aber nachdem ich mich entschuldigt und ein paar mal abgelehnt hatte, hatte ich den Balkon für mich alleine.

Die meiste Zeit, beobachtete ich, wie sich die Menschen immer und immer wieder zu den selben Klängen im Kreis drehten, wie Damen koketthaft lachten und Männer sich lauthals über Dinge unterhielten, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatten.

Langsam begann ich die andere Seite dieser Rasse zu sehen, die mir allerdings immer weniger gefiel. Dumme sterbliche Wesen, denen einziger Lebenssinn darin bestand für den Wimpernschlag an Zeit, denn sie auf der Welt verbrachten Macht und Reichtum anzuhäufen.

Die wenigsten scherten sich um Würde und Ehre und ich wurde es bald müde, immer wieder die selben Argumente zu den selben Themen und das selbe hohe Lachen zu den selben Witzen zu hören. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass eine Rasse solch zwei unterschiedliche Gesichter haben konnte. Selbst Atrieleges, denn ich bisher als kühl, überlegt und distanziert kannte, schien sich in dieser Stimmung zu verändern.

Ich stellte meinen Weinbecher auf einen Sockel und drehte mich der Dunkelheit Nosgoths zu, schloss meine Augen und versuchte die Geräusche des Bankettes zu ignorieren. Versuchte mich ganz auf die Geräusche des Windes und des Meeres, dass nicht unweit an die Felsen schlug, zu konzentrieren und den Sinnen freien lauf zu lassen.

Es musste bereits nach Mitternacht sein, als mich ein leises Räuspern aus dieser Erstarrung riss, in der ich nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Stand des Mondes, wohl mehrere Stunden verbracht haben musste.

„Ich habe euch in der Menge gesucht, es erstaunt mich, dass ihr die ganze Zeit hier draußen gestanden habt." Ich drehte mich zu Liana um. Sie sah sehr erschöpft aus und einige Strähnen ihres Haares hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst.

„Ich halte nichts von solchen Festen." Sie schritt weiter auf den Balkon hinaus und ließ sich schließlich mit einem erschöpften Seufzen auf eine der Steinbänke sinken.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Solche Feste sind schrecklich anstrengend und irgendwie beneide ich euch, dass ihr die ganze Zeit hier draußen sein konntet." Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine Bewegung war und sah, wie zwei Männer die Köpfe zusammensteckten und begannen zu tuscheln und ich hielt es für das Beste, jetzt meinen Entschluss war zu machen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte Prinzessin, aber ich glaube, ich werde jetzt gehen." Sie sprang auf und hielt mich zurück.

„Wartet Raziel, ich verstehe euch nicht. Seit wir in Meridian sind verhaltet ihr euch mir gegenüber so distanziert. Was ist mit euch los." Hatte sie die ganzen Blicke wirklich nicht bemerkt, als wir die Halle betreten hatten?

„Prinzessin ... ."

„Nennt mich doch Liana."

„Prinzessin," wiederholte ich. „Schaut euch um. Was seht ihr dann?" Sie schaute mich verwirrt an, folgte dann aber meiner Aufforderung.

„Ich sehe Menschen und ... ."

„Sehr richtig. Ihr seht Menschen. Euer Folk. Nicht mein Folk. Ich bin ein Vampir und ich werde morgen zu meinem Folk zurück kehren. Warum sollte ich dann noch versuchen, irgendjemandem etwas vorzuspielen?"

„Aber mögt ihr den Atrieleges und mich nicht?"

„Doch und genau das ist der Grund, warum es besser ist, wenn ich verschwinde. Lebt wohl." Ich deutete eine Verbeugung an und war im Begriff, den Balkon zu verlassen, als mich ein spitzer Ausstoß meines Namens noch einmal auf den Balkon zurück rief.

„Was habt ihr?" .Liana drehte sich zu mir um und zeigte in den Garten hinaus, der einen Meter unterhalb des Balkons begann.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," stammelte sie. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe Schatten gesehen, die sich bewegten." Ich glaubte zwar ehr, dass sie eben nur geglaubt hatte etwas zu sehen, denn ich hatte die ganze zeit, die ich auf dem Balkon gestanden hatte nichts war genommen, aber trotzdem beugte ich mich über die Balustrade und lies meine Augen über die Dunkelheit im Garten schweifen, mit dem selben Ergebnis, dass ich vermutet hatte.

„Ihr müsst euch geirrt haben Prinzessin, ich sehe dort unten nichts." Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und wollte dann gehen.

„Aber, dort unten hat sich etwas bewegt!" Leicht gereizt wandte ich mich wieder zu ihr, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie solche Spielchen lassen sollte um Personen bei sich zu behalten. Allerdings wurde aus der Drehung ein Sprung, als sich hinter Liana ein Schatten auf den Balkon schwang.

Liana stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ich sie zur Seite stieß, und die Hand des Schattens packte um ihm den Dolch zu entringen. Allerdings befand ich mich in einer unglücklichen Position und so schaffte es der unbekannte Angreifer mich ein Stück zurück zu stoßen und endgültig auf den Balkon zu steigen.

Ein warf einen kurzen Blick zu Liana, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden lag und den unbekannten Angreifer anstarrte.

„Lauft!" Erst schien sie nicht zu resignieren, was ich von ihr wollte, aber als der Schatten einen Schritt auf sie zumachte sprang sie auf und wollte in Richtung Halle verschwinden, blieb aber stehen und ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, das sich mindestens noch zwei weitere Angreifer auf den Balkon geschwungen hatten.

Als sich ebenfalls hinter dem ersten noch drei Schatten aus der Dunkelheit abhoben wurde die Sache eng. Ich währ ohne weiteres mit ihnen fertig geworden, aber nicht, wenn ich mich dabei auch noch um Liana kümmern musste, die sich entschieden hatte, meinen Arm umklammert zu halten.

Und ein weiterer kurzer Blick in die Halle zeigte mir, dass von den großspurigen Rednern keiner einen Hilfeschrei von einem amüsanten Aufschrei unterscheiden konnte. Also war ich auf mich selbst gestellt. Nun gut, sie sollten merken, dass es ein Fehler war sich mit mir anzulegen.

„Liana! Liana! Lasst meinen Arm los!" Aber sie schüttelte nur verängstigt den Kopf und hielt ihn weiter verkrampft fest. Aber dafür hatte ich keine Zeit. Mit einer entschlossenen und nicht gerade sanften Bewegung stieß ich sie von mir weg. Keinen Moment zu früh.

Der erste ließ seinen Dolch durch die Luft fliegen, dem ich durch eine Rolle auswich und ich aus der selben Bewegung her angriff. Er zog sein Schwert, zu langsam. Ich krümmte meine Krallen und wollte sie ihm in den Leib rammen, wich dann aber nach rechts aus, um einen weitern Dolchwurf zu entgehen, der sich leider nicht in die Brust meines ersten Angreifers bohrte.

Ein weiterer, der nun mehr sechs Gestalten sprang auf mich zu. Ich schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand, trat ihm die Beine weg und hob in der selben Bewegung Schwert wie Dolch auf. Einer weiteren Schwertattacke entging ich, indem ich mich zur Seite warf und mit einer Rolle aus der Schwertbahn kommen wollte, allerdings hinderte mich der begrenzte Raum des Balkons daran mein Ausweichmanöver auszuführen und ich stieß schmerzhaft an die Balustrade.

In den Garten springen wollte ich nicht, denn ich wusste nicht, ob sie nur hinter mir her wahren und ich wollte es auch nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Also versuchte ich den nächsten Schwerthieb so gut es ging zu parieren, was von dem Erfolg gekrönt war, dass mein Angreifer mir die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und mich über die Begrenzung des Balkons drückte, die Dolchsspitze nur noch Zentimeter von meinem Herzen entfernt.

„Stirb du elender Blutsauger!" Zischte mein Angreifer durch sein vermummtes Gesicht. Aber diesen gefallen würde ich ihm nicht tun. Ich drückte ihn nach oben und trat einem zweiten der heranstürmte die Beine weg, ich entwand ihm seinen Dolch und schleuderte ihn durch seine Freunde hindurch in den Saal.

Spitze Schreie und empörte Ausrufe gaben mir bekannt, dass nun auch die Menschen von diesem kleinen Scharmützel Wind bekommen hatten. Durch den fliegenden Kameraden war der Weg in den Saal frei geworden.

Ich würde nicht warten, bis mir dieser wieder versperrt war. Schnell packte ich Liana zog sie auf die Beine und hinter mir her in den Saal, indem sich nun mehr ein großer Kreis in der Menge gebildet hatte, wo zwei der Angreifer standen und mir mit gezogenen Schwertern entgegenblickten.

Ich konnte Atrieleges ausmachen, der sich versuchte durch die Menge zu mir vor zu arbeiten und wartete nicht lange. Ich packte Liana und warf sie ihm, über die Köpfe der zwei Angreifer in die Arme. Durch dieses Manöver ablenkt sah ich nicht, wie eine der vier Gestallten die mir folgten, einen weiteren Wurfdolch durch die Luft schickte, der diesmal sein Ziel traf.

Ich fletschte meine Zähne, riss ihn mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung aus meiner Schulter und sah den sechs Angreifern wütend entgegen, die nun einen Kreis um mich gebildet hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich war, dass Atrieleges seinen Wachen einen Wink gab und auch er selbst sich dem Schauplatz des Kampfes näherte. Ich schüttelte unmerklich meinen Kopf und er hielt seine Soldaten zurück. Das war mein Kampf!

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine Gegner. Sie hatten mich herausgefordert und nun sollten sie die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns auch tragen. Ich brauchte keine Waffen, ich brauchte keine Rüstung, alles was ich brauchte besaß ich, denn ich war ein Vampir, ein Raubtier, dass sich angegriffen fühlte.

Meine Hände veränderten sich zu Klauen, die mir schon in so manchem Kampf mehr gebracht hatten als jedes Schwert und ich ließ meine Reißzähne aufblitzen. Ein wütendes, verwundetes Raubtier.

Einer der Gestalten warf seinen Dolch, den ich zur Seite schlug und nach vorne sprang. Ich packte ihn am Arm, schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und mit einer weiteren Bewegung meiner Hand brach ich ihm den Arm.

Der ihm nächststehende griff mich an und kurz darauf auch die anderen. Ja, sollten sie nur kommen, sie würden erleben, was es heißt, mich wütend zu machen. Ich wich ihren Schlägen aus und riss Knochentief wunden in ihr Fleisch. Wunden die schmerzten, nicht tödlich wahren.

Ich wollte es genießen, dieses lang vergessenen Gefühl menschliches Fleisch zu zerreisen und meine Klauen im Blute meiner Gegner zu baden.

Ich nahm nichts mehr wahr. Keine Hofdamen, die schrieen, keine Männer die entsetzt die Augen aufrissen und auch keinen Atrieleges, der blass einem Blutbad zusah und wohl zum ersten mal begriff, was es hieß einen Vampir zum Feind zu haben.

Ich nahm nur noch das brechen von Knochen und den süßen Geruch von Blut war und ein lang nicht mehr vernommenes Hochgefühl überkam mich, als ich meine Zähne in den Hals meines nächsten Angreifers schlug, und ihm das Blut nahm. Ich war der Jäger!

Ich wurde verletzt, Kratzer die sich sofort wieder schlossen, unbedeutende Wunden. Selbst als mir einer meinen gesamten Arm aufschlitze hielt ich nicht inne. Ich wollte töten. Ich wollte Fleisch zerreisen. Ich wollte jagen!

Bis schließlich nur noch ein einziger der ehemals sechs Angreifer stand, zitternd und sein Schwert mehr stützend als verteidigend vor sich auf dem Boden. Ich schritt auf ihn zu langsam watend durch das Blut seiner gefallenen Freunde. Berechnend und seine Angst herraufbeschwörend.

Ängstlich griff er unter seinen Umhang und schleuderte einen weiteren Dolch nach mir. Ich hätte ausweichen können, aber ich tat es nicht und genoss das Gefühl, als sich die Waffe in meine Schulter bohrte und der Soldat kalkweiß zurückwich, als er sah, das ich mich nicht einmal begnügte den Dolch heraus zu ziehen.

Ich packte dieses zitternde Häufchen von Mensch und beugte mich über ihn. „Wer ist nun der Verlierer Mensch? Ihr habt es zu sechst nicht geschafft mich aufzuhalten, was glaubst du, kannst du alleine ausrichten?"

Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und fiel auf die Knie. Aber ich kannte kein Erbarmen, kannte keine Gefühle, ich ließ mich in die rote Flüssigkeit nieder und beugte mich erneut über ihn, bis ich mein Spiegelbild in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen sehen konnte.

„Wer?" War alles was ich über meine Lippen brachte, aber er sagte kein Wort. „Sag mir wer, oder du wirst morgen um diese Zeit keine Vampire sondern Menschen jagen!" Seine Augen weiteten sich noch ein weiteres Stück und er brachte einen einzigen Namen über seine Lippen.

„Il ... ... ... . Il'B... ... Il'Banni." Ich lächelte und brach ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick und alles was ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte, war eine heillose Überraschung, als währe der Tod unvorbereitet gekommen. Ich hatte nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn am Leben lassen würde.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf und wie in Trance schweifte meine Augen über die Menschen, über die Beute in diesem Raum. Ich war mir bewusst, was sie sehen mussten.

Ein Wesen, weder Mensch noch Vampir, weder Teufel noch Dämon, mit zerrissenen, blutdurchdrängten Kleidern. Klauen, die mühelos Knochen zerbrechen konnten, die sich ohne Reue in Fleisch gruben und von denen das Blut in kleinen Bächen auf den Boden tropfte. Zähne sie rot getränkt wahren und Tod wie auch verfluchtes Leben bringen konnten.

Ein Wesen, das keinen Schmerz kannte. Ein Wesen, dass sich lächelnd einen Dolch aus der Schulter zog und ihn achtlos fallen ließ. Ein verfluchtes Wesen. Eine rasende Bestie. Einen Vampir.

Ich suchte nach ihm, bis ich ihn in der Menschenmenge ausfindig gemacht hatte und ließ meine eiskalten Augen auf ihm ruhen bis ich mich in seine Richtung bewegte. Die Menschen wichen panisch zur Seite, als ich an ihnen vorüber lief, um vor einem erstarrten Il'Banni stehen zu bleiben.

Ich hob meine Klaue und legte sie ihm auf die Schulter, wobei er zusammenzuckte, als hätte ich ihm einen Dolch in den Leib gerammt. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter und brachte meine Zähne an sein Ohr.

„Wag es nie wieder. Mensch." Ich ließ ihn los und verließ den Saal auf dem selben Weg, wie ich gekommen war.

Ich stand auf dem Dach und beobachtete wie die Sonne aufging. Ließ mir den frischen Meerwind durch die Haare wehen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Das Blut in meinen Kleidern war bereits angetrocknet, als Atrieleges neben mich trat.

„War das Absicht?"

„Nein, so kämpfen wir. Das ist unser wahres Wesen." Er nickte.

„Du wirst Meridian wohl heute verlassen, oder?" Jetzt nickte ich.

„Es gibt keinen Grund hier zu bleiben und ich will es auch nicht. Ich habe mich entschieden."

„Das hab ich auch. Ich werde dich begleiten." Er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Nein."

„Doch das werde ich Raziel. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es noch so einiges gibt, dass ich nicht weiß, aber wissen müsste und deshalb werde ich mit dir reiten, um dein Folk kennen zu lernen."

„Das wirst du nicht Atrieleges. Es währe dein sicherer Tod und du weißt das. Meine Welt hat sich verändert und ich weiß nicht ob zum Positiven oder Negativen. Ich weiß auch nicht was auf mich zukommen wird und so ist es besser, wenn ich allein reite." Atrieleges nickte und ich hoffte, dass er es verstanden hatte, um Seinetwillen.

Ich maß ihn noch mal mit einem langen Blick und wandte mich dann um. In meinem Zimmer fand ich neue Kleider und eine leichte Rüstung, die ich auch anlegte. Dann band ich mir mein Schwert um und ließ mich über mein Fenster in den Hof hinab gleiten, wo die Menschen mit erschrockenen Rufen auseinander sprangen und einen großen Bogen um mich machten.

Schließlich war ich bei den Ställen angelangt und stieß einen langen Pfiff aus. Und wenige Sekunden später trabte mir Midnight aus der Herde der anderen Pferde entgegen. Es war mir nur mit viel Mühe gelungen ihn davon zu überzeugen wieder einen Huf in die Stadt zu setzen, um so freudiger wieherte er jetzt, da er zu wissen schien, dass wir diese Stadt nun wieder verließen.

Ich sattelte ihn, schwang mich auf seinen Rücken und warf noch mal einen langen Blick die Mauern der Feste hinauf. Dann trieb ich ihn zum Tor und wir ritten ein weiteres mal durch die engen Gassen Meridians dem Land Nosgoth entgegen.

Unterwegs trafen wir auf wenige Menschen, die sich bei unserem Anblick schnell in Häusern versteckten und ich konnte mich eines freudigen Gefühls nicht erwähren, als ich die Worte ‚verfluchte Bestie auf ihrem schwarzen Teufelspferd' hörte.

Denn genau das war ich. Ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit. Als wir die Zugbrücke hinter uns hatten ließ ich Midnight seinen Willen, als er weit ausgriff um nun schon zum zweiten mal in die Freiheit zu entlaufen.

Ich zündete das Lagerfeuer an, während sich Atrieleges um die Pferde kümmerte. Dann setzte er sich zu mir und begann sich einen Hasen zu braten, denn er erlegt hatte. Wir befanden uns nun nicht unweit der Stelle, an der ich damals auf Liana getroffen war und war entsprechend vorsichtig.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Atrieleges, der nun doch seinen Willen bekommen hatte. Einige Tage nach denen ich Meridian verlassen hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich verfolgt wurde. Ich stellte dem Verfolger eine Falle und war überrascht, dass es sich dabei um Atrieleges handelte.

Er hatte beschlossen, die Vampire besser kennen zu lernen, ob jetzt mit oder ohne meine Hilfe, war ihm egal und er hatte mir gesagt, das er auch weiterhin Richtung Norden reiten würde, was ich auch immer zu ihm sagen würde.

Nach einem kurzen Streit hatte ich schließlich beschlossen, dass es wohl besser war, wenn wir zusammen reiten würden, als wenn er mir folgte. So konnte ich ihn besser im Augen behalten und auch schützen. Und schon nach wenigen Tagen hatte sich mein Entschluss ihn doch mitzunehmen als richtig erwiesen, wenn auch ahnderster, als ich gedacht hätte.

Denn nicht ich, sondern er hals mir. Wir waren gerade dabei, durch ein dichtes Waldgebiet zu reiten, als plötzlich etliche Menschen aus dem Unterholz hervor stürmten und uns angriffen.

Sie hatten von der blutrünstigen Bestie von Meridian gehört und wollten ihr Dorf vor ihr retten, bis Atrieleges sich als König zu erkennen gab und ihnen erklärte was wirklich passiert war. Richtig zufrieden wahren sie allerdings erst, als er ihnen erklärte, dass er unterwegs war, um mich zurück ins Grenzland zu bringen, was zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber seinen Zweck erfüllte.

Und so wahren wir nun hier angekommen. Im Grenzland. Ab hier würde die ganze Sache schwieriger werden, weil weder er noch ich genau wussten, was uns erwarten würde. ich rechnete zwar nicht mit großen Schwierigkeiten, aber einige würde es ganz bestimmt geben.

„Willst du auch etwas essen?" Er hielt mir ein Stück von dem Hasen hin, aber ich lehnte es ab. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und aß es selbst.

„Und du willst wirklich mit? Jetzt kannst du noch umkehren, es ist deine letzte Chance." Atrieleges sah mich fast vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das haben wir doch jetzt oft genug besprochen Raziel. Ich werde mit dir zu den Säulen reiten. Ich möchte wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf dein Folk werfen." Die selbe Antwort wie immer. Ich hätte mich auch schwer gewundert, wenn er sich doch entschieden hätte umzukehren.

„Ich weiß das du dir Sorgen machst Raziel, aber ich kann ... ." Ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Wink meiner Hand und beobachtete aufmerksam den Wald. Plötzlich ließ Midnight ein allarmierendes Schnauben hören und Atrieleges griff wie beiläufig zu seinem Schwert. Auch meine Hand wanderte an meinen Gürtel.

„Wie viele?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einige." Atrieleges nickte fast unmerklich, dann stand er auf und tat so, als wollte er zu den Pferden gehen und in diesem Augenblick kam ein Dolch aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes geflogen und bohrte sich an der Stelle in den Boden, an dem Atrieleges eben noch gesessen hatte. Ich sprang auf und zog mein Schwert und auch Atrieleges ließ seine Scheide fallen und stampfte das Feuer aus.

„Kommt raus!" Aber es blieb alles ruhig, bis ich ein leises Pfeifen wahr nahm und sich kurz darauf etwas in meinen Hals bohrte, nicht größer als eine Nadel.

„Hat dich eben auch etwas gestochen?" Ich sah zu Atrieleges hinüber und konnte seine Gestallt nur verschwommen war nehmen. „Atrieleges?" Ich drehte mich ganz zu ihm um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ein Betäubungsmittel? Dann mussten es Menschen sein, aber warum konnte ich dann keine Atemzüge hören?

„Kommt raus!" Forderte ich sie ein zweites mal auf und dies mal lösten sie sich aus ihren Verstecken und ich erblickte mehrere vermummte Gestalten, die denen die mich beim Bankett angegriffen hatten zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen. Allerdings bestand zwischen ihnen ein gravierender Unterschied. Auf dem Bankett wahren es Menschen gewesen, dass hier waren Vampire.

„Du stehst immer noch?" Ich drehte mich um und stand wohl dem Anführer gegenüber.

„Wer bist du?" Ich versuchte ihn zu erkennen, was mir seltsamer weise nicht gelang.

„Sie an, du bist also ein Vampir. Seltsam, das ein Vampir und ein Mensch zusammen reiten." Warum blieb er so ruhig, obwohl er keine Waffe hatte und mein Schwert sich praktisch an seinem herzen lag?!

„Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, also wer bist du?"

„Wir gehören zu der ‚Blutroten Rose', du wirst sicher schon von uns gehört haben, da du ja auch zu unserem Volk gehörst."

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, hatte er sich eben bewegt, oder fing ich an zu schwanken?

„Nun, dass spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr Vampir. Du gehörst eh uns." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und weiter Gestalten lösten sich aus dem Schatten des Waldes. Ich drehte mich im Kreis, halt nein, ich drehte mich nicht im Kreis, bewegte sich etwa der Wald? Und warum war mein Schwert plötzlich so schwer, dass ich es kaum halten konnte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Mein Gegenüber lächelte. „Wirkt das Gift?" Gift? Das konnte nicht sein, jegliche Art von Giften wirkten bei Vampiren nicht. Wir wahren von Natur aus immun gegen jegliche Art davon und doch wurde ich plötzlich so müde... .

Ich viel auf die Knie und klammerte mich krampfhaft an mein Schwert, aber alles half nichts. Bis ich schließlich ganz umkippte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

_Tja, Raziel hat es in seinem ganzen Schicksal ja noch nie leicht gehabt, wie wir wissen, warum also sollte meine Geschichte da die Ausnahme sein?_

_Gut, was haltet ihr von besagtem Kampf beim Bankett? Ich hab ziemlich lange gebraucht, um auf die Idee zu kommen, aber ich glaube die Umsetzung ist mir ganz gut gelungen. Wie denkt ihr darüber?_

_Mit dem nächsten Kapitel werde ich wieder einen neuen Abschnitt Anfangen und es werden wieder neue, bzw. alte Personen darin auftauchen. Könnt ihr euch noch an das erste und zweite Kapitel erinnern? Dann dürft ihr drei mal raten, wer erneut in Raziels Schicksal eingreift._

_Auch versuche ich etwas über Nosgoth zu erklären, speziell das Reich der Vampire. Wie es sich in den letzten hundert Jahren, während Raziels Gefangenschaft verändert hat._

_Also, freu mich auf eure Kommentare!_

_Hatchepsut_


	8. Erstes Buch eines Verräters

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_So, hier beginnen nun die Bücher eines Verräters._

_Mit ihnen gehe ich in einen neuen Abschnitt der Geschichte. Auch wird Raziel auf zwei alte Freunde treffen, von denen einer nicht unbedingt ein Freund ist._

_In diesem Kapitel will ich auch versuchen auf die Geschichte von Nosgoth einzugehen, wenigstens etwas._

_Na ja, im Großen und Ganzen passiert in diesem Abschnitt nicht so viel, es wir vielmehr einiges erklärt. Aber trotzdem finde ich es interessant!_

_Hatchepsut_

Erstes Buch eines Verräters

Langsam erwachte ich aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf. Wo war ich eigentlich? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnerte, waren die vermummten Krieger, die Atrieleges und mich angegriffen hatten. Ich rieb mir die Augen um endlich wieder klar sehen zu können. Alles war wie hinter einem unsichtbaren Schleier verborgen.

„Na, ist unser kleiner Langschläfer endlich aufgewacht?" Ruckartig drehte ich den Kopf und sprang auf. „He, nicht so doll. Immerhin warst du ziemlich lange weg getreten. Wir waren in der Zeit so freundlich über deinen stillen Schlaf zu wachen." Lautes Gelächter und meine eh schon miese Stimmung, sank auf den Nullpunkt, als ich mich in diesem Verließ umsah.

Mit Atrieleges und mir waren vielleicht noch zwanzig andere Vampire und Menschen hier eingesperrt, was mich wunderte, denn wer sperrte Vampir und Menschen zusammen? Wer sperrte sie überhaupt ein?

„Wo bin ich hier?" Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter über den Haufen Vampire schweifen, die zu dem Kerl zu gehören schien, der mich geweckt hatte. Sie wahren nichts besonderes. Normale Vampire. Keine Krieger oder sonst jemand der mir gefährlich werden könnte. Das heißt bis auf den einen, der dort hinten an der Wand lehnte und mich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Hatte ich ihn nicht schon einmal gesehen?

„Du weißt nicht wo du hier bist? Na Süßer, wo kommst du denn her?" Er drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. „Er weiß nicht wo er ist!" Wieder lautes Gelächter. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen und begann nach Atrieleges zu suchen. „Du bist den Häschern der ‚Blutroten Rose' in die Hände gefallen." Er sah mich an, als erwartete er eine Reaktion, als diese nicht kam fuhr er fort. „Das sind vampirische Händler, die Menschen und Vampire fangen und verkaufen. Das du so was nicht weißt."

„Tut mir leid," meinte ich sarkastisch. „Ich war die letzten hundert Jahre mit was anderem beschäftigt!" Endlich hatte ich Atrieleges gefunden. Er lag noch benommen am Boden.

„Guter Witz. Die letzten hundert Jahre." Wieder fingen seine Leute an zu lachen. Seltsame Vampire. „Das war kein Witz." Knurrte ich, als ich Atrieleges nach schweren Verletzungen untersuchte. Aber anscheinend schlief er einfach nur noch. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und blickte in das interessierte Gesicht des Wortführers.

„Kein Witz? Du willst mir erzählen, das du ein über hundert Jahre alter Vampir bist?"

Ich verdrehte wieder die Augen. Was war den daran so besonderes? Fast alle Vampire in Kains Legionen waren älter als hundert Jahre gewesen. „Ja und weiter?"

„Und weiter? Weißt du nicht wie selten man Vampire findet, die bereits älter sind als hundert Jahre?"

„Nein und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Hau einfach ab und las mich in Ruhe!"

„He Bürchschen, kein Grund unfreundlich zu sein, oder soll ich dir mal ein paar Manieren bei bringen?" Er legte befehlend seine Hand auf meine Schulter und wollte mich zwingen mich herum zu drehen, aber da hatte er sich mit dem falschen Vampir angelegt. Ich richtete mich blitzartig auf, packte seine Hand, verdrehte sie ihm und stieß ihn in die Arme seiner Freunde.

„Fass mich noch einmal an und ich brech dir sämtliche Knochen im Leib!" Mit einem wütenden Fauchen drehte er sich um.

„Du wagst es? Ich glaube du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich eben angelegt hast! Soll ich es dir und deinem komischen Menschenfreund mal erklären? Vielleicht würde es ihm ja gefallen, einer von uns zu werden?" Er kam mit seinen Freunden näher und ich warf einen Blick zurück zu Atrieleges, der immer noch nicht das Bewusstsein wieder gefunden hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich vermeiden wollen, mich mit ihnen anzulegen, aber jetzt gab es wohl kein zurück mehr.

„Na los Jungs, erteilen wir diesem Schönling doch mal eine Lektion!" Lautes Gegröle folgte der Aufforderung ihres Anführers. Doch bevor dieser seinen ersten Schritt machen konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wenn ich du währe, würde ich das nicht tun." Es war der Vampir der uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. „Denn bevor du Hand an ihn legst, werde ich dich töten!"

Der Rädelsführer fuhr herum. „Was mischt du dich da ein? Was geht dich dieser wertlose Blutsauger an?"

„Erstens, würdest nicht du ihn, sondern er dich vernichten, zweitens ist dieser Vampir mehr wert als wir alle zusammen und drittens, solltest du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken."

Unsicher schweifte der Blick des Wortführers zu mir und wieder zu dem Fremden. „Wieso?"

„Weil du dich dann vor einem wütenden Gott rechtfertigen musst!. Darum!"

„Kain? Der Gott Kain? Warum sollte er Interesse an einem gewöhnlichen Vampir haben?" Aber der Fremde ignorierte ihn und trat auf mich zu. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn kannte, er kam mir zwar bekannt vor, doch während meiner langen Gefangenschaft hatte ich viele Gesichter vergessen. Aber wer auch immer er war, er musste mich kennen, was mir in diesem Moment absolut nicht recht war. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft incongniot zu den Säulen reißen zu können, aber damit war es jetzt wohl zu Ende, den der Fremde kniete vor mir nieder.

„Lange habe ich nach euch gesucht, Raziel. Erstgeborener Sohn Kains, erster Statthalter und oberster Heerführer der Streitmacht unsers Herren und Gebieters. Verzeiht, das ich euch erst jetzt finden konnte." Stille. Absolute Stille und alle Augen hatten sich auf mich und den Krieger gerichtet.

„Ihr werdet euch nicht mehr an mich erinnern Herr. Mein Name ist Reag. Ich war einer der Generäle die unter euch, Meridian vor hundert Jahren angriffen. Ich bin froh euch gesund und wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Wir alle dachten, das ihr bei der Schlacht gefallen seid. Verzeiht unseren Fehler Herr." Und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder. Natürlich, wie hatte meine Generäle nur vergessen können?

„Doch, ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder dich, Reag. Auch ich freue mich dich wieder und wohlbehalten zu sehen. Steh bitte auf." Reag erhob sich, gefolgt von ungläubigen Blicken.

„Soll das heißen, das dieser Kerl, der Statthalter Raziel ist? Der, der bei der Schlacht von Meridian gefallen sein soll?" Reag fuhr herum.

„Hast du eben nicht zugehört Vampir? Ja, genau den hast du hier vor dir, also weiche zurück und erweiße ihm den Respekt, der ihm gebührt!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Es heißt nämlich auch, dass Raziel die Vampire in dieser Schlacht an die Menschen verkauft hat." Reag sprang nach vorne.

„Du wagst es? Herr Raziel hat die Vampire nicht verraten. Das wurde nie von seiner Göttlichkeit verkündet."

„Aber angeblich soll es war sein. Das sagen zumindest die anderen Statthalter."

„Die anderen Statthalter sind ... ." Ich legte Reag die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass es Reag. Du hast schon zuviel gesagt. Es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen. Ich höre auf das was Kain sagt und solange er nicht glaubt, das ich ihn verraten habe, solange bin ich zufrieden. Denn wenn er es glauben würde, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mehr leben." Reag verbeugte sich.

„Welch weiße Worte aus eurem Mund mein Herr. Verzeiht mir, ich habe vorschnell gehandelt." Ich winkte ab und beugte mich zu Atrieleges herunter, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„He alter Freund, bei dir wieder alles in Ordnung?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf.

„Wenn bei dir das Wort alles in Ordnung auch rasende Kopfschmerzen mit einbezieht, dann ja." Ich musste grinsen, als ich Atrieleges auf die Beine half. Seinen schwarzen Humor hatte er jedenfalls nicht verloren.

„Verzeiht die Frage mein Herr, aber wieso reißt ihr mit einem Menschen?" Reags Blick lag abschätzend auf Atrieleges.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Reag, die ich nicht hier erzählen will. Aber ich verdanke Atrieleges mein Leben und deshalb begleitet er mich." Reag sah mich noch einmal lange an, dann wand er sich an meinen Freund und verbeugte sich.

„Ich danke euch Herr, das ihr Herrn Raziel beschützt habt. Seit versichert, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um euer Leben zu retten, sollte es in Gefahr geraten."

„Lass es gut sein Reag," meinte ich. „Im Moment bin ich werde Statthalter noch ein Heerführer. Ich bin einfach nur ein Vampir, der zu den Säulen pilgert Und genau so wollen wir uns auch verhalten. Aber es währe mir sehr recht, wenn du mir erzählen könntest, was damals bei Meridian passiert ist."

„Sehr gerne." Wir setzten uns etwas abseits der anderen in eine Ecke des Raumes und Reag begann zu erzählen.

Nachdem Dumah aus Meridian entkommen konnte, wurde der Angriff abgebrochen. Allerdings waren die Truppen von Malek, Melchiah und Zephon schon zu nah an der Stadtmauern und wurden ziemlich aufgerieben. Aber glücklicherweise schaffte die Hauptstreitmacht noch den Rückzug.

Als später dann Kain mit der Nachhut eintraf wirkte er, seltsamerweise kein bisschen überrascht und nach einer langen Konferenz entschied er sich für den Rückzug. Allerdings weigerte er sich mich offiziell als Verräter zu verurteilen, da man dafür keine Beweiße hatte.

„Als die Armeen dann zurück wahren rief Kain seine Statthalter zu sich und übertrug Turel die Befehlsgewalt über das Land. Von da an zeigte er sich nicht mehr den Truppen und kam auch nicht mehr aus seinem Thronsaal. Die einzigen die ihn noch zu Gesicht bekamen, waren seine Söhne und die Hohepristerin der Vampirjünger." Reag machte eine Pause.

„Das heißt also, das Turel jetzt das Land regiert?" Reag nickte. „Jetzt wundert mich fast gar nichts mehr. Deshalb, ist das Land so Führerlos. Turel geht die Regeln zu locker an."

„Ja," stimmte Reag zu. „Aber nicht nur das. Einige Zeit nachdem sich Kain zurück gezogen hatte, übertrug sich Turel selbst euren Titel. Allerdings nicht eure Güter. Ich nehme an, dass er sich das nicht getraut hatte." Ich nickte.

„Das passt zu Turel. Aber sag Reag, wie sieht es in meinem Schloss aus und wie geht es allen?"

„Eure Generäle sind euch alle nach wie vor treu ergeben und beschützen eure Schloss. Auch die Dienerschaft. Es ist fast so, als währt ihr immer noch dort. Vielleicht hatte Turel auch deshalb Angst sich eure Besitztümer zu übereignen, weil er einen Clankrieg befürchtete."

„Es ist schön zu wissen, das ich wenigstens noch einen Ort habe, an den ich zurück kehren kann. Aber ich verstehe Kain nicht. Warum überlässt er Turel einfach so die Befehlsgewalt über sein Reich. Was bezweckt er damit?"

„Das kann ich euch leider auch nicht sagen Herr. Aber einige sagen, das er auf etwas wartet. Er soll auf seinem Thron sitzen und in die Ferne starren, als erwartete er, dass etwas bestimmtes passiert. Auf ein Zeichen, oder auf ein Ereignis." Ich überlegte. Kain war Niemand, der etwas Grundlos tat. Irgendetwas musste er wissen, was allen anderen entgangen war. Aber es stand mir nicht zu, die Dinge die Unser Gebieter tat in Frage zu stellen. Er wird seine Gründe haben, für das was er tut.

„Sag mal Raziel, was ich dich schon länger mal Fragen wollte, diese Säulen, was genau sind sie eigentlich?" Atrieleges sah mich fragend an.

„Genau weiß das glaube ich Niemand. Aber eine alte Vampirlegende erzählt, dass sie das Gleichgewicht in Nosgoth beschützen. Sie sollen von einer uralten Rasse erbaut worden sein. Aber das sind alles nur Vermutungen. Es ist eines der vielen ungelösten Geheimnisse unseres Landes."

„Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn du wieder bei deinen Geschwistern bist? Ich meine, ihr scheint euch nicht besonderst gut zu verstehen." Da hatte Atrieleges allerdings recht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Als erstes werde ich Kain aufsuchen. Er wird dann über alles weitere Entscheiden." „Und du wirst dich jedem seiner Urteile beugen?" Ich schaute zu Atrieleges.

„Ja, das werde ich."

„Selbst wenn er beschließen sollte, dass du doch ein Verräter bist und dich zum Tod verurteilt?" Er blickte skeptisch zu mir herüber.

„Selbst dann Atrieleges. Aber sei unbesorgt, sollte das der Fall sein, wird dich Reag zurück nach Meridian bringen und dich vor den anderen Vampiren beschützen."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht Raziel. Ich verstehe zwar, das du deinem Vater treu ergeben bist, aber das du eine endgültige Strafe so über dich ergehen lassen würdest, noch dazu wenn sie falsch ist, dass verstehe ich nicht."

„Es ist auch für jemanden der Kain noch nie getroffen hat schwer zu verstehen. Aber ich habe Kain meine ewige Treue geschworen und diese geht über den Tod hinaus. Für einen Vampirgeneral kommt Verrat nicht in Frage. Allerdings, gibt es da auch ein paar ausnahmen." Reag sah mich fragend an, aber ich winkte ab.

„Es tut mir leid Raziel. Aber das kann ich nicht verstehen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich Kain gerne kennen lernen möchte. Ein Vampir, dem eine solch bedingungslose Treue, von jemandem wie dir entgegengebracht wird, muss etwas ganz besonderes sein."

„Unser Gebieter Kain ist etwas ganz besonderes. Allerdings glaube ich, dass mein Herr der einzige seiner Söhne ist, der ihm so treu ist. Ihr dürft nicht von meinem Herren auf seine Brüder schließen. Die sind alles andere als würdig." Reag sah zu Atrieleges. „Vampire, müsst ihr wissen, sind in erster Linie ihrem obersten Herren ergeben. Dies ist Kain. Aber es gibt auch einige, die stellen das wohl ihres persönlichen Herren über das des großen Gebieters. Dies sind dann meist die Generäle der einzelnen Clans." Atrieleges nickte.

„Das ist ähnlich wie bei uns. Nur gibt es kaum Menschen, die ihrem Herrn so treu sind wie du oder Raziel." Auch Reag musste nicken.

„Ich verstehe jetzt, warum mein Herr mit euch reißt, ihr seid ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Verzeiht, wenn ich am Anfang etwas grob war."

„Es gibt nicht zu verzeihen Reag. Allerdings würde ich mich gerne noch etwas ausruhen. Ihr Beide habt euch bestimmt noch viel zu erzählen." Atrieleges stand auf und entfernte sich etwas. Reag schaute ihm nach.

„Das wir mit den Menschen so viel gemeinsam haben." Reag schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon erstaunlich." Ich musste nicken.

„Ja, dass hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, bis ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Er ist aber auch ein untypischer Mensch. Allerdings glaube ich, dass unsere beider Rassen noch viel von einander lernen könnten. Aber das wird wohl nie geschehen."

„Ja, immerhin sind Menschen und Vampire Todfeinde. Haltet ihr es wirklich für klug, ihn bis zu eurem Schloss mitzunehmen? Ihr bringt ihn dadurch in große Gefahr."

„Ich weiß Reag. Aber es ist mir lieber, wenn wir zusammen reißen, als wenn er mir heimlich folgt. Und verbindet sehr viel und wir sind uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Nicht zuletzt hat er mich befreit und mir wieder beigebracht zu leben." Reag schaute mich verwirrt an. „Eine lange Geschichte, die ich dir erzählen werde, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Aber nun lass auch mich bitte noch etwas schlafen."

„Ja, ich werde solange über euch wachen." Er stand auf und entfernte sich etwas von mir und ich musste unweigerlich lächeln. Es hatte gut getan jemanden zu treffen den ich noch von Früher her kannte und zu erfahren, das man noch etwas hatte, wohin man gehen konnte, machte die Heimkehr doch noch einmal viel schöner.

Ich legte mich hin. Allerdings hatten wir über das Reden völlig vergessen in welcher Situation wir eigentlich waren. Immerhin waren wir Gefangene dieser komischen ‚Blutroten Rose'. Was auch immer das bedeutete und ich hatte keine Lust hier länger als nötig zu bleiben.

Langsam dämmerte ich hinüber und meine letzten Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit der Frage einer möglichen Flucht, die dann aber alle hinter einen dunklen Vorhang zurück wichen.

Ich erwachte mit einem unguten Gefühl, dass ich von meinen Träumen mit in die Realität nahm. Etwas musste geschehen sein, denn meine Mitgefangenen standen zusammen und unterhielten sich wild.

Ich erhob mich langsam und versuchte mich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren, was mir seltsam schwer fiel. Irgendetwas musste hier in der Luft hängen, dass einen schlecht Gedanken fassen ließ. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Müdigkeit aus meinem Geist zu vertreiben, was mir auch leidlich gelang. Schließlich fühlte ich mich so fit, dass ich mich getraute aufzustehen, ohne gleich wieder umzufallen.

Seltsam, so schwer fühlte sich mein Körper doch sonst nicht an. Verflucht, was war nur mit mir los? Seit ich diesen vermummten Gestallten in die Hände gefallen war, hatte ich ein fast unumgängliches Bedürfnis nach Schlaf. Und wenn es mir schon so ging, wie musste sich dann Atrieleges fühlen?

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und rüttelte ans einer Schulter, aber ohne Erfolg. Alles was ich erreichte, war dass er sich auf die andere Seite drehte. Erschöpft ließ ich mich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Himmel, was war das nur für ein ungutes Gefühl?

„Herr, ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?" Reag beugte sich zu mir herunter.

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich kann mich kaum auf denn Beinen halten." Ich griff mir an die Stirn um ein Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken. „Was ist geschehen während ich geschlafen habe?"

Reag drehte sich kurz zu den anderen herum. „Einer von den Kerlen hat der Wache gesteckt, das ihr hier seid und anscheinend hat sie ihn mit genommen. Und die anderen beraten sich jetzt, was sie machen sollen." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob sie irgendetwas machen könnten."

„Wenn die Wachen bescheid wissen, dann werde ich wohl nicht mehr sehr lange hier sein."

„Ihr habt recht Herr. Niemand würde es wagen, sie weiter eingesperrt zu lassen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was sich allerdings als Fehler erwies, denn sofort kehrten die Kopfschmerzen wieder.

„Das mein ich nicht Reag. Du hast mir erzählt, das Turel momentan die Führungsfäden in Händen hält. Also wird er auch bei dieser Händlergruppe die Finger im Spiel haben und sollte das der Fall sein, werden sie es kaum riskieren, dass ich hier so unbeaufsichtigt mit anderen Gefangenen bleibe." Reag schaute mich ungläubig an.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht allen ernstes Herr, dass Turel es wagen würde euch etwas anzutun?"

„Genau das meine ich Reag. Selbst wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass mich Kain als Verräter verurteilt, warum ein Risiko eingehen? Niemand weiß dass ich hier bin, außer den Gefangenen in dieser Zelle. Und die sind schnell eliminiert. Er könnte mich ganz einfach verschwinden lassen und Niemand würde je auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ich die Schlacht von Meridian doch überlebt hätte. So würde ich es jedenfalls machen, wenn ich an Turels Stelle währe." Reag schaute betreten bei Seite.

„Aber sei unbesorgt Reag. So leicht lass ich mich nicht töten." Er nickte.

„Sie werden euch kein Haar krümmen Herr, dafür werde ich sorgen. Und wenn es mich das Leben kosten sollte." Ich sah zu ihm hoch.

„Nein, dass wirst du nicht. Egal was passieren sollte du wirst dich nicht einmischen."

„Aber Herr, dass könnt ihr doch nicht von mir verlangen!"

„Doch und du solltest wissen, dass ich mich nur sehr ungern wiederhole. Du wirst dich nicht einmischen, egal was passieren sollte." Reag zuckte zusammen.

„Verzeiht.."

„Du wirst dich also weder einmischen, noch sonst irgendetwas zu meiner Person unternehmen." Reag nickte. „Sollten wir uns wirklich aus den Augen verlieren, will ich, dass du auf Atrieleges aufpasst. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch. Es ist keineswegs so, dass er Schutz bräuchte, er ist durchaus in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen. Aber hier sind wir auf dem Gebiet der Vampire und er ist somit praktisch Vogelfrei."

„Was genau erwartet ihr von mir?"

„Du wirst versuchen mit ihm zu fliehen, auch wenn er sich dagegen wehren sollte. Bring ihn zu meiner Feste und wartet dort einen Monat auf mich. Solltest du bis dahin nichts von mir gehört haben, will ich, dass du ihn ohne Umwege und sicher nach Meridian zurück bringst. Notfalls mit Gewallt. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Herr. Ich werde tun, was immer ihr mir aufragt."

„Noch etwas Reag. Kein Wort von diesem Gespräch zu Atrieleges."

„Ja." Mit diesem Wort stand Reag auf und entfernte sich. Ich blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen und ließ meinen Blick schweifen. Was mochte dieses widerliche Loch wohl noch alles für Überraschungen in sich bergen? Viele konnten es ja nicht mehr sein. Das ich mich in dieser Hinsicht jedoch schwer getäuscht hatte, dass sollte ich kaum einen Tag später erfahren.

Einer der anderen Gefangenen hatte mir gesagt, dass das Frühstück immer kurz nach Sonnenaufgang gebracht wurde und ich bat Reag mich noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu wecken. Was er auch machte.

Danach trennten sich unsere Wege. Denn wenn wirklich Wachen kommen sollten um mich zu holen, wollte ich nicht, dass sie auf die Idee kommen könnten er hätte etwas mit mir zu tun. Atrieleges hatte die ganze Zeit geschlafen und allmählich machte ich mir doch Sorgen um ihn. Etwas konnte hier nicht stimmen.

Selbst nach den gut neun Stunden schlaf, die ich gehabt haben musste, fühlte ich mich noch immer völlig müde und schläfrig. Wenn Reag mich nicht ab und zu im vorbei gehen geweckt hätte, währe ich wahrscheinlich wieder eingeschlafen.

Aber endlich hörte ich in einiger Entfernung die Schritte der Wachen. Was mich allerdings nicht unbedingt beruhigte. Ich stand auf und stellte mich in eine schattige Ecke des Raumes, von denen es mehr als genug gab. Wenn diese Schritte, die ich da hörte nur die morgendliche Wache war, dann würde ich Turel die Füße küssen.

Jemand trat an die Gittertür und sperrte sie auf. Und so schnell wie es die Breite der Tür nur zuließ stürmten mindestens zwanzig vermummte Wachen in den Raum und drängten die Gefangenen an die Wände. Dann betrat eine weiter Gestallt den Raum.

Sie blickte sich aufmerksam um und musterte jeden Gefangenen. Aber meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nicht von dieser sondern von einer anderen Gestallt angezogen, die sich im Schatten vor der Zelle aufhielt. Ich konnte sie nicht eindeutig erkennen, aber sie kam mir bekannt vor und seltsamerweise reagierte etwas in mir, mit einem bodenlosen Hass auf diese Gestallt. Wenn ich sie doch besser hätte sehen können!

Schließlich versuchte ich das immer stärker werdende ungute Gefühl bei Seite zu schieben und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Gestallt in der Mitte des Raumes. Schließlich schien sie es Müde geworden zu sein, die Gefangenen zu betrachten und begann zu sprechen.

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich unter denn Gefangenen der Verräter Raziel befinden soll. Wenn dies so ist, dann verlangen wir, das er sich umgehend stellt, oder wir werden sämtliche Vampire in diesem Raum töten." Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, rührte mich aber trotzdem nicht von der Stelle, als sich fast alle Köpfe der Gefangenen in meine Richtung wandten.

Der Wortführer folgte der Bewegung und starrte mich noch einen Augenblick an. Dann gab er zwei seiner Wachen einen Wink und sie kamen auf mich zu. Aber so weit, würde ich es nicht kommen lassen. Noch bevor sie mich erreichten löste ich mich von meinem Posten und trat ins Licht.

Meine Augen lagen jedoch nicht auf der Gestallt vor mir, sondern auf der desjenigen, die sich außerhalb der Zelle aufhielt. Hatte ich mich eben getäuscht, oder war sie ein Stück zurück gewichen, als ich ins Licht getreten war?

„Ich bin Raziel." Die Gestallt vor mir drehte sich um und schaute zu der anderen zurück. Diese setzte sich nun in Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Und je näher sie mir kam um so größer wurde dieser Hass in mir, der geradezu aus den tiefsten Tiefen meiner Seele an die Oberfläche brodelte. Der vermummte Krieger stand nur noch einige Schritte von mir entfernt und ich musste all meine Willenskraft zusammen nehmen, um nicht auf ihn loszustürmen und ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf zu reißen.

Statt dessen blieb ich aufrecht stehen und versuchte meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was mir aber überhaupt nicht gelang. Je länger ich diese Gestallt anstarrte, um so sicherer war ich mir. Aber alles in mir sträubte sich und wünschte es sich gleichzeitig diesem einen Vampir zu begegnen.

Die Gestallt hob die Hand an die Kapuze. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wieder sehen würde Raziel." Und im selben Moment wie die Stimme erklungen war. Im selben Moment, wie er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zog. Im selben Moment war ich mir absolut sicher.

Und doch konnte ich nicht anders, als einfach nur da zu stehen und ihn anzustarren. Diesen einen Vampir. Diesen einen Vampir, von dem ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als ihm noch einmal zu begegnen. Ein einziges Mal nur noch, um ihm alles heim zu zahlen.

Ich war dem Hass schon in vielen Formen begegnet. Oft hatte ich mich auch selbst schon von ihm hin reißen lassen. Und oft hatte ich auch schon Gelegenheit gehabt dieses intensive Gefühl voll auszukosten. Aber nichts, absolut nichts hatte mich auf dieses eine Gefühl vorbereitet, das mich jetzt unwiderruflich überrannte. Diesen absoluten, bodenlosen Hass, der in mir aufstieg und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen alle anderen Gefühle in mir auslöschte, bis ich nur noch dieses eine Gesicht vor mir sah.

„Belock." Es war mir egal, ob ich sterben würde. Es war mir egal was passieren würde. Aber diesen Vampir würde ich töten. Jetzt! Ich fletschte die Zähne und sprang nach vorne. Belock hatte das erwartet und wich zur Seite aus, aber ich reagierte blitzschnell und änderte im Sprung meine Richtung, packte Belocks Arm und verdrehte ihn auf den Rücken. Mit der anderen Hand griff ich nach seiner Kehle und drückt ihn zu Boden.

„Du verfluchter Verräter! Das du noch lebst freut mich! Denn nun hab ich Gelegenheit, mich für die Hölle zu bedanken!" Ich drückte meine Krallen noch tiefer in sein Halsgewebe und spürte, wie sich Fasern von Knochen lösten. Ja, gleich war es vorbei. Gleich würde sein Genick brechen!

Aber noch bevor ich das erhoffte Krachen hörte, wurde ich von mehreren Armen gepackt und zurück gerissen. Fäuste schlugen mir in den Magen und schickten mich auf den Boden. Und ein äußerst gezielter Schlag traf mich im Genick und ich verlor für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte mir eine Wache die Arme auf denn Rücken gedreht, dort festgekettet und drückte meinen Körper zu Boden. Ich schloss abermals die Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, was mir, zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung auch gelang.

Einen Augenblick später drang eine Stimme an mein Ohr. Eine Stimme, die mich ein Jahrhundert in meinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte. „Hast du dich jetzt wieder beruhigt Raziel? Können wir miteinander reden?" Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Was glaubst du hätten wir wohl noch miteinander zu bereden?" Er gab der Wache einen Wink und sie ließ mich los, so das ich aufstehen konnte. Seltsamerweise hatte ich mich wirklich beruhigt und den Hass auf ein Minimum reduziert, so dass ich wenigstens wieder klar denken konnte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, solch eine Begrüßung hatte ich nicht erwartet." Er versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm allerdings misslang. „Ich dachte mir zwar, dass sie nicht sehr herzlich ausfallen würde, aber dass du so ausrasten würdest, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet." Ich hob böse meine Augen um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?" Knurrte ich. „Immerhin hast du mich an die Menschen verraten!" Belock drehte sich zu mir um.

„Mag sein, aber es war nie meine Absicht."

„Nie deine Absicht?" Fuhr ich auf. „Deinetwegen wurde ich fast zu Tode gefoltert, wobei du, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, auch Hand angelegt hast. Und dann über ein Jahrhundert lang lebendig begraben. Was glaubst du eigentlich was du mir noch antun kannst?" Belock sah mich an und ich war mir fast sicher, in seinen Augen so etwas wie Bedauern zu lesen, als er einen Schritt auf mich zu machte.

„Du verstehst mich nicht Raziel." Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringe, um nicht vor ihm zurück zu weichen, als er die Hand hob und sie fast zärtlich auf meine Wange legte, mein Gesicht anhob und mir in die Augen blickte. Aus seiner Stimme war jedweder Ärger gewichen, als er fortfuhrt. „Es liegt mir nichts ferner, als dir weh zu tun. Bitte glaub mir das."

Und noch bevor ich etwas darauf erwidern konnte spürte ich einen Stich, wie von einer Nadel in meinem Nacken und fast augenblicklich fielen mir die Augen zu und ich verlor die Besinnung. Alles was ich noch spürte, war das ich in den Armen des Vampirs zusammen brach, der mich durch die Hölle hatte gehen lassen.

_So, da hätten wir also meinen Lieblingsbösewicht Belock wieder. Na ob der gute Absichten mit Raziel hat? Ich hab da so meine Zweifel. Das letzte Zusammentreffen zwischen den Beiden hat Raziel nicht so besonderst gut getan. Mal schauen, was dieses mal passiert._

_Mhm, als kommen wir zum nächsten Kapitel. Belock hat Raziel gefangen. Was da wohl passiert, das kann sich jeder denken und doch werden wir im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, warum er so handelt und warum er Raziel verraten hat._

_Bin mal gespannt, ob einer von euch auf die Lösung kommt. Ich geb euch einen Tipp, es ist nicht immer das Offensichtliche, dass wahr ist (war der jetzt nicht gut?)._

_Hatchepsut_

_(das hat sich ja schon wieder gereimt!)_


	9. Zweites Buch eines Verräters

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig!_

_Tja ja, nun wollen wir doch mal schauen, warum Belock Raziel verraten hat, obwohl er ihm über ein Jahrhundert treu diente. Ist einer von euch schon auf die richtige Lösung gekommen?_

_Angenehm wird auch dieses Kapitel nicht unbedingt für Raziel (wann hatte er es überhaupt schon mal angenehm?). Was man sich ja eigentlich denken kann, da Belock wieder die Finger im Spiel hat._

_So, auch muss mal wieder erwähnt werden, dass ich meine Deutschprüfung nur wegen der Aufsätze und nicht wegen der Diktate geschafft habe. Also Rechtschreibfehler einfach nicht beachten._

_Hatchepsut_

Zweites Buch eines Verräters

Ich erwachte, geweckt von einer sehr alten und schon sehr lang nicht mehr vernommenen Melodie, aus meinem ungewollten Schlaf. Und fast Augenblicklich war mein Bewusstsein wieder voll da.

Ich wollte aufspringen, um zu erfahren, was passiert war, aber alles was ich spürte war ein brutaler Ruck in den Armen, der mich wieder zurück auf das Bett streckte, auf dem ich erwacht war. Und erst jetzt spürte ich die Ketten, die meine Hände hinter meinem Kopf zusammen und an das Bett gefesselt hielten.

Ich blickte zum Fußende des Bettes und erkannte, das man mir auch dort Ketten um Oberschenkel und Fußgelenke geschlungen hatte um sie am unteren Rand des Bettes zu befestigen. Egal was ich machte, ich konnte mich kaum rühren.

Also ließ ich die angespannten Muskeln ruhen und sank zurück in die Kissen. Wieder ein Gefangener. Das schien mein unentrinnbares Schicksal zu sein.

„Du bist ein erstaunlicher Vampir Raziel." Belock trat aus dem Schatten des Raumes in den Kreis des Kohlebeckens, dass neben meinem Bett stand.

„Was willst du?" Vergeblich versuchte ich die Wut zu unterdrücken, die mich beim Anblick dieses Vampirs zu überrennen drohte.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden Raziel." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Die Ketten bedaure ich, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl." Ich fixierte ihn böse.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden hätten, außer die Art wie ich dich töte!" Knurrte ich.

„Genau deshalb musste ich dich anketten. Du bist uneinsichtig."

„Uneinsichtig? Uneinsichtig?" Fuhr ich auf. „Was glaubst du, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn dich jemand, dem du vertraut hast, dich plötzlich deinem Todfeind übergibt?"

„Raziel ... ."

„Und zu sieht, wie man dich, durch Folter an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt?"

„Ich ... ."

„Du über ein Jahrhundert lebendig begraben wirst und man dir jede Hoffnung nimmt, jemals wieder aus deinem Verließ zu kommen?"

„Was ... ." Wieder ließ ich ihn nicht ausreden.

„Man dir alles weg nimmt? Die Hoffnung, den Glauben, die Seele und ... ." Belock drückte mir mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Hand auf den Mund und beugte sich über mich.

„Sei still Raziel. Ich weiß was passiert ist und es tut mir leid, aber lass mich dir wenigstens erklären wieso ... ." Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab und zerrte an den Ketten.

„Wieso? Was solltest du für einen Grund haben, außer ... ." Er holte mit der Hand aus und schlug sie mir ins Gesicht und augenblicklich verstummte ich.

Ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht, war eine Sache zwischen Männern, die in einem Kampf ausgetragen wurde. Aber eine Ohrfeige zwischen zwei Männern, war etwas völlig anderes. Das war eine Demütigung, die man nur schwer vergessen konnte.

Ich hatte kaum geglaubt, dass sich der Hass, den ich auf Belock hatte noch steigern konnte, aber eben hatte er es getan. Egal, was er mir angetan hatte, es war eine Sache zwischen zwei gleichgestellten Kriegern gewesen. Dies hier aber war die Sache zwischen einem Herrn und einem Sklaven und dass würde ich ihm zurückzahlen.

„Rede." Ich drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, denn ich wollte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Egal was er zu sagen hatte, ich würde ihm niemals vergeben.

„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen Raziel, du wirst es mir niemals glauben." Sehr richtig.

Er stand auf und lief unruhig durch den Raum. Dabei schweifte sein Blick immer unruhig hin und her, blieb auf mir hängen und wechselte wieder in eine andere Richtung. Manchmal blieb er stehen und stocherte mit einer Stange in den Flammen herum. Kleine Funken stoben auf und regneten auf den Boden und das Bett. Und das Feuer schien mit der Zeit ein eigenes Leben zu entwickeln. Es loderte immer höher und höher, bis es schließlich fast bis an die Decke reichte und dann breiteten sich die Flammen über die Decke und denn Boden aus und... .

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb die Illusion. Dann wanderten meine Augen zu Belock. Der am Fußende des Bettes stand und auf mich herab sah.

„Was sollte das? Was bezweckst du mit solch einer Illusion?" Meine Augen folgten ihm, als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurück setzte und fast traurig auf mich herab blickte.

„Du wirst es nie verstehen, aber trotzdem sollst du es erfahren. Du musst es sogar erfahren." Er machte eine Pause und seine Augen wanderten über meinen Körper. „Denn wenn ich es dir nicht erkläre, dann wirst du mich für immer verachten. Und ich will doch das du verstehst, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Warum ich so handeln musste! Du kannst mich gerne hassen Raziel, aber verachte mich nicht."

Wieder glitten seine Augen über meine Gestallt und blieben schließlich auf meinem Gesicht hängen. Er suchte meine Augen fand sie aber nicht, weil ich mein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hatte. Es reicht, dass ich seine Stimme hören musste.

„Es muss jetzt über dreihundert Jahre her sein. Damals war ich ein frisch geborener Vampir. Einer unter vielen, in einem kleinen Dorf irgendwo in Nosgoth. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an diesen einen Tag. Es war der Tag, an dem mein Leben erst richtig begann. Es war der Tag, an dem ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe. Wie du mit deiner Eliteeinheit durch unser Dorf geritten bist und die alten Vampire voller Ehrfurcht vor dir zurück wichen. Wie du hoch erhoben Hauptes auf deinem schwarzen Schlachtross durch das Dorf geritten bist. Das Schwert und die Rüstung voller Blut, dass fast schwarz im Abendlicht schimmerte." Er stockte kurz und erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück.

„Ja, wie ein schwarzer Engel, der gnadenlos über die Erde fegt, Stolz und Edel. Die wahre Gestallt des Gottes der Finsternis, der auf gebleichten Knochen seinen Thron errichtet. Die vollkommene Inkarnation der Schönheit. Als meine jungen Augen dich erblickten, dachte ich für einen Augenblick, dass ich sterben müsse. Du strahltest etwas aus, dass mich magisch anzog und von diesem einen Augenblick wollte ich nur noch eines. Ich wollte in deiner Nähe sein. Näher, als irgendein anderer Vampire. Und so meldete ich mich bei deinem Clan für die Streitkräfte und ein langer Fluss begann seinen lauf zu nehmen." Er stand auf und lief durch das Zimmer.

„Ich arbeitete hart an mir, denn ich wollte der Beste sein. Der Beste von allen, denn nur diesem einen würde es vergönnt sein in deiner Nähe zu sein. Und dieser Eine wollte ich werden. Um jeden Preis. Und schließlich wurde ich von dir zu einem deiner zehn Generäle erwählt. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war am Ziel meiner Träume angekommen. Aber schon bald stellte ich fest, dass das mir noch nicht reichte. Ich wollte mehr. Und in diesem Moment spielte mir der Zufall in die Hände. Ich entdeckte die Verschwörung einer deiner Brüder gegen dich und konnte sie aufdecken und von diesem einen Moment war ich dein Vertrauter. Von diesem Moment an, war ich nicht mehr einer deiner zehn Generäle, sondern ich war dein Freund. Dein Freund, dem du über alles vertraut hast." Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Kurze Zeit darauf startet Kain seinen Kriegszug gegen die Menschen und ich zog an deiner Seite in die Schlacht, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. An der rechten Seite des Todesengels ritt ich in den Krieg. Es war ein überragendes Gefühl, dass ich nie vergessen werde. Aber kurze Zeit darauf lernte ich die anderen Statthalter kennen und vom ersten Moment an, wusste ich, dass etwas geschehen musste." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Sie behandelten dich, wie einen gewöhnlichen Vampir. Erwiesen dir nicht die Ehre, die dir zugestanden hätte. Vor allem Turel und Rahab ließen ihre Launen an dir aus und du hast immer nur wissend gelächelt und sie mit freundlich, verletzenden Worten auf ihren Platz zurück verweisen. Aber das reichte mir nicht. Diesen aufgeblasenen Vampiren musste eine Lektion erteilt werden und da kam mir wieder der Zufall zu Hilfe und ich erfuhr von dem Plan Meridian anzugreifen. In diesem Moment wusste ich, was zu tun war. Ich ließ mich von den Menschen gefangen nehmen und bot ihnen meine Dienste an. Ich versprach ihnen Kains Geheimnisse zu liefern und sie stimmten zu." Er ballte die Fäuste.

„Diese dummen Menschen. Und alles hätte wunderbar funktioniert. Turel und Rahab währen in die Stadt gegangen und die Menschen hätten sie gefangen genommen und über sie Kains Geheimnis erfahren. Denn diese Beiden hätten Kain ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten. Nicht so wie du, der ihm treu ergeben ist. Ob die Menschen nun Kain besiegt hätten oder nicht hat für mich keine Rolle gespielt. Denn wenn sie es getan hätten, währst du der neue Vampirgott geworden und wenn Kain gewonnen hätte, währe alles beim alten geblieben. Aber es funktionierte ja nicht so, wie ich es geplant hatte. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, das dieser Trottel Turel bei einem so leichten Angriff wie den auf Arotas so viel falsch machen würde, das Kain beschloss den Auftrag für Meridian in fähigere Hände zu legen. Aber als dies geschah, war es schon zu spät. Mein Vertrag mit den Menschen ließ sich nicht mehr Rückgängig machen." Erneut ballte er die Hände in stillem Zorn.

„Ich habe mich verflucht! Ich hasste mich so in diesem Moment, als ich dich gefangen nehmen musste. Aber wenn ich den Vertrag gebrochen hätte, dann hätten sie uns Beide gefangen genommen und es hätte keine Hoffnung auf Rettung gegeben. Also spielte ich meine Rolle weiter und bettete, dass ich mich all die Jahrzehnte in dir geirrt hatte und du doch nicht so stark währst, wie ich immer glaubte. Aber das erwies sich als Irrtum. Du warst stark. Und für jede dir zugefügte Wunde hasste ich mich noch mehr!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie ein unterdrücktes Beben durch seine Muskeln lief.

„Bis ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und versuchte dich durch den größt möglichen Schmerz zum Reden zu bringen. Aber auch damit irrte ich mich. Du bliebst Kain treu und ich begriff, dass ich verschwinden musste, um dich zu befreien. Also ließ ich einen anderen Vampir zu dem Schafott schaffen, das für mich vorbereitet war, floh und wollte dich retten!" Belock trat einen Schritt näher an das Bett und beugte sich über mich, presste meine Hände auf die Kissen.

„Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass diese unreine Rasse Hand an dich legen würde. Ich konnte es nicht! Ich startete einen Rettungsversuch nach dem anderen. Aber alle scheiterten sie, an dieser alten Hexe. Kain zog irgendwann Wortlos seine Truppen ab, erklärte dich als verschollen und ich versuchte mit den letzten Überresten der Cabal, dich zu retten. Aber erfolglos." Er schloss die Augen und ich konnte auf die kurze Distanz fast sehen, wie die Bilder an ihm vorbei zogen.

„Und dann kam diese Nachricht, von einem unserer Spione, dass sie dich eingemauert hätten mit einem uralten vampirischen Bannspruch, der dich auf ewig an diesen Ort fesseln würde. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass wir verloren hatten. Das es keine Chance mehr gab dich zu retten. Aber ich wollte die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben. Das du es irgendwann schaffen würdest dich aus deinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Also baute ich diesen Handel auf, der von Menschen und Vampiren gleichermaßen genutzt wird, um das größt mögliche Informationsnetz zu bekommen." Er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Und nun hat sich die ganze Arbeit bezahlt gemacht. Du bist endlich wieder zurück gekommen. Zurück in die Welt, die dir zu Füßen liegt." Er wendete sich ab.

„Verstehst du es jetzt Raziel? Ich hab das alles nur für dich geplant. Es war nie meine Absicht dich zu verraten. Das würde ich niemals tun. Das könnte ich gar nicht!" Als er sich umdrehte hatten seine Augen einen fast gläsernen Glanz.

„Bitte Raziel, sag das du mich verstehst! Sag das du verstehst, warum ich so handeln musste! Bitte!" Ich sah ihn nur verachtend an. Denn weder konnte ich es, noch wollte ich es verstehen. Egal für wen er es getan hat, ich würde es ihm niemals vergeben. Niemals! Und ich sah seinen Augen an, das er die Antwort auf seine Frage in meinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Schließlich nickte er.

„Ja, ich habe es verstanden. In deinen Augen ist nur noch Verachtung für mich übrig. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht vergeben würdest. Ich wusste, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest. Aber wie kannst du es verstehen? Du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe. Du weißt nicht, wie auch ich darunter gelitten habe!" Er schloss die Augen.

„Du gelitten? Das ich nicht lache Belock! Schau dir meinen Körper an! Schau ihn dir an! Deinetwegen werde ich für immer an diese Schmach erinnert. Deinetwegen, werde ich für immer gezeichnet sein. Also erzähl mir nichts von wegen, das du gelitten hast und ... ." Warf ich ihm entgegen. Das war doch zu absurd, aber er unterbrach mich, in dem er herum fuhr, sich über mich beugte und mir den Mund zu hielt.

„Kein Wort mehr Raziel. Sag bitte kein Wort mehr, oder du zwingst mich etwas zu tun, was ich nicht tun möchte. Ich will diese wundervolle Haut nicht noch mehr zerschneiden. Aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, dann werde ich es tun. Denn eins sollte dir klar sein. Jetzt wo du endlich wieder bei mir bist, werde ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Du wirst bei mir bleiben. Ob nun auf die ein oder andere Weise, das bleibt dir überlassen. Aber du wirst bei mir bleiben!"

Als er den Kopf hob und ich ihm in die Augen sah, wusste ich es. In diesem einen kurzen Augenblick wurde mir plötzlich alles klar. Alles, was ich über zwei Jahrhunderte nicht wahr haben wollte, stand plötzlich ganz klar und erkennbar vor mir. Warum? Warum hatte ich es nicht schon viel früher begriffen? Ich lächelte sarkastisch, als ich es bemerkte, denn ich hatte endlich seine Schwachstelle entdeckt. Etwas, womit ich ihn verletzen konnte.

„Warum tust du es nicht endlich?" Er blickte auf.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das worauf du schon wartest, seit du mich zum ersten mal gesehen hast." Ich konnte in seinen Augen die langsam aufsteigenden Hoffnung erkennen und wusste, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Aber trotzdem fragte er:

„Was meinst du?" Ich lächelte.

„Warum küsst du mich nicht endlich?" Er sah mich erst erstaunt und dann hoffnungsvoll an. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter über mich. Aber dann entdeckte er das verachtende glitzern in meinem Blick und schreckte zurück. Seine Augen bekamen wieder den alten, eiskalten Glanz und er erhob sich, blickte kurz auf mich herab und schlug mir ins Gesicht.

„Mach was du willst Raziel, aber spotte nicht über mich!"

„Ich spotte nicht." Er beugte sich vor und packte meinen Hals, drückte zu, bis ich kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Ich biete dir eine letzte Chance Raziel. Leite mit mir zusammen die ‚Blutrote Rose' oder bleibe bei deiner Meinung und du wirst sehen, dass ich auch in der Lage bin, Gnadenlos zu sein." Ich brauchte ihm nicht zu antworten. Ich wusste, dass er die Antwort kannte. Und er wusste es auch, denn kurze Zeit später nickte er wieder.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, aber verdammt sollst du sein, dass du mich zwingst deinen Körper noch mehr zu verletzen." Er richtete sich auf. „Aber es sei, wie du willst. Du hast dich entschieden und ich habe mich entschieden. Du wirst bei mir bleiben. Du wirst mich nie mehr verlassen mein Todesengel. Du wirst bei mir bleiben, bis die Zeit anhält oder das Universum zerbricht!"

Er ließ mich los und wendete sich zu der Feuerschale um. Stocherte etwas darin herum und zog schließlich die Stange aus den Flammen. Ich konnte an ihrem Ende ein Brandzeichen erkennen. Eine aufblühende Rose, die von Dornenranken umschlossen war und es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie bluten würde. Belock bemerkte meinen Blick.

„Ein Kunstwerk nicht wahr. Ich habe sie anfertigen lassen, von den besten Magiern dieses Landes. In ihr steckt eine unglaubliche schwarze Kraft." Er rammte das Eisen wieder zurück ins Feuer. „Ihre Kraft müsste reichen, um sogar einen solch mächtigen Vampir wie dich zu fesseln." Er drehte sich um.

„Sag mir, bist du in den Jahren deiner Gefangenschaft nicht noch um ein vielfaches stärker geworden? Ein Vampir wie du lässt sich nicht über ein Jahrhundert einsperren, ohne gestärkt daraus hervor zu gehen." Ich antwortete nicht.

„Leider muss ich mit meinem Zauber noch etwas warten, denn er verlangt eine dunkle Neumondnacht und die werden wir in ein paar Stunden haben." Er sah sich noch mal nach mir um, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte das gehörte einzuordnen. Er wollte mich also an sich binden, wie mich diese alte Hexe an Meridian gebunden hatte. Das konnte er vergessen. Nie wieder würde ich mich von irgendjemanden irgendwo festhalten lassen.

Er hatte geglaubt mich durch seine Geschichte umzustimmen, aber das genaue Gegenteil hatte er erreicht. Belock hatte mich nur in meiner Annahme bestätigt, dass man absolut niemandem vertrauen konnte. Das war ein Fehler, den ich schon einmal zu oft begangen hatte und er durfte mir nie wieder passieren.

Und doch war er mir wieder passiert. Ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte. Ich vertraute Atrieleges, so wie ich damals Belock vertraut hatte. Dies war die einzigste Schwäche, die ich mir eingestehen musste. Es hatte bisher nur zwei Personen gegeben, denen ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Das waren Kain und Belock gewesen. Nun waren es Kain und Atrieleges.

Ich versuchte erneut die Ketten zu zerreisen, aber wie zuvor gelang es mir nicht. Ich währe auch enttäuscht gewesen, wenn es mir so leicht gelungen währe zu fliehen. Also ließ ich mich zurück sinken und wartete. Wartete auf Belock und das, wovon er glaubte, dass es mich festhalten konnte.

Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden, dass konnte ich fühlen und Belock war noch nicht erschienen. So naiv, zu hoffen das er nicht kommen würde, war ich nicht und so wartete ich weiter, bis er schließlich gegen Mitternacht in das Zimmer zurück kam.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf mich, dann ging er zu dem Feuerbecken, holte das Eisen heraus und besah sich das rot glühende Symbol. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte es wieder zurück.

„Ich frage dich ein letztes mal Raziel. Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen. Willst du mit mir die ‚Blutrote Rose' leiten?"

„Du kennst meine Antwort Belock. In dem Moment wo du versucht hast die Vampire zu verraten, hast du auch mich verraten und ich dulde keinen Verrat." Belock musste lächeln.

„Ja. Es gibt wohl keine andere Möglichkeit." Er trat an das Bett heran und seine Augen glitten abermals über mich.

„Ich wollte immer nur in deiner Nähe sein Raziel. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich dich sah, wusste ich, dass du der einzigste bist, dem ich meine Treue schwören würde. Du bist einzigartig unter den Vampiren. Nicht einmal Kain reicht mit seinem Stolz und seiner Kraft an dich heran. Du stehst hoch erhobenen Hauptes über den Legionen der Finsternis." Seine Augen glitten zu meinem Gesicht und er beugte sich über mich.

„Und als schwarzer Engel fegst du über das Land und wo du auch bist, du bringst Tod und Zerstörung mit dir." Seine Lippen berührten meinen Hals und als ich versuchte den Kopf weg zu drehen, hielt er ihn fest.

„Die vollkommene Inkarnation des dunklen Gottes!" Und in diesem Moment grub er seine Zähne in meinen Hals und begann mein Blut zu trinken. Ich bäumte mich auf, als ich erkannte was er vor hatte. Aber er drückte mich fest auf das Bett und hielt mich gefangen. Und mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den er aus mir heraus saugte. Mit jedem einzelnen Tropfen schwand meine Kraft.

„Belock." Ich hörte meine eigenen Stimme kaum und war mir auch nicht sicher, ob er sie hörte. „Hör auf!" Ich schrie auf, als er seine Zähne noch ein Stück weiter in mein Fleisch schlug.

„Hör ... auf! Du ... bringst ... mich ... um ... ." Ich erschlaffte unter ihm und in dem Augenblick, als ich glaubte zu sterben, ließ er von mir ab und richtete sich auf.

Mein Kopf kippte auf die Seite und ich konnte nur noch stoßweiße atmen. Und alles was ich hörte, war mein Herzschlag, der übermäßig laut durch meinen Körper pochte und versuchte den Rest an Blut zu transportieren, den mir Belock gelassen hatte. Dieser wich ein Stück zurück und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„Ich wusste es Raziel. Du hast so starkes Blut wie ... ." Er krümmte sich zusammen und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war sein Gesicht kalkweiß.

„Beinah, beinah hätte ich den Kampf verloren. Du bist zurecht der oberste Vampirgeneral. Außer Kain kann es Niemand mit dir aufnehmen." Erneut wurde er von Krämpfen geschüttelt und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es mir vor kam, erhob er sich wieder von seinem Stuhl und ging auf mich zu. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und seine Augen hatten einen fast fiebrigen Glanz, als er sich über mich beugte und seine Stirn auf meine Brust legte.

„Warum? Warum hast du dich nicht anders entschieden? Warum zwingst du mich, dir weh zu tun?" Er schaute kurz auf. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach nur mir gehören?"

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder weg und schaute in die Flammen, die sich in seinen Augen dunkel wiederspiegelten.. „Warum mein schwarzer Engel? Warum zwingst du mich dazu?"

Seine Hand wanderte nach oben und strich mir über die Wange und seine Augen folgten der Bewegung. „Du bist so schön, dass ich es fast nicht mehr ertrage dich anzusehen. Deine strahlende Gestallt blendet mich, du Vogel mit den blutigen Flügeln. Wie du immer noch mit ihnen schlägst um wieder frei zu kommen." Er fing wieder an zu zittern.

„Goldener Vogel in blutigen Ketten, du wirst nie mehr frei fliegen, solange ich dich in Ketten halte. Egal was geschehen mag. Du wirst mir gehören. Du wirst nur noch für mich deine wunderschönen Flügel ausbreiten und in deinem ganzen Glanz erstrahlen!" Zitternd erhob er sich.

„Ich werde dich mit glühendem Feuer an mich schmieden, auf das nie wieder ein anderer deine schöne, blutendreine Gestallt erblicken mag!" Mit einer Hand griff er nah dem Brandmal in den Flammen und zog es aus dem Feuer. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach meinem Hemd und riss es mir vom Leib. Dann richtete er sich auf und setzte das Eisen auf meine linken Oberarm.

„Ich werde dich nie mehr gehen lassen!" Und mit einem mächtigen, uraltem magischen Bannwort stieß er das glühende Eisen in mein Fleisch.

Ich schrie auf und versuchte mich zu befreien, begehrte gegen den Schmerz auf und versuchte mich weg zu drehen. Aber vergeblich. Mir stieg der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase und ich spürte, wie das Eisen meine Knochen berührte. Spürte, wie es sich durch Muskeln und Gewebe fraß und mich an den Rand des Fühlbaren trieb.

Kurz bevor mein Geist abglitt, riss er das Eisen wieder aus der Wunde und der erneute Schmerz riss auch mich wieder zurück in die Realität. Ich schrie erneut und sank dann erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Nahm nur noch am Rand war, wie mein Körper versuchte die Wunde zu heilen, was ihm aufgrund des Blutmangels nicht gelang. Und als ich schon glaubte wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzugleiten nahm ich ihn war, den Geruch der Leben verhieß.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah, das Belock sein Handgelenk an den Lippen hatte und es aufbiss. Ich roch mehr, als dass ich es sehen konnte, wie das süße Blut an seinem Arm hinunterlief und auf den Boden tropfte. Und irgendwo tief in mir erwachte der Vampir. Mächtig und verlangen. Eine wilde Bestie, die mir ihre Kraft gab und die unter keinen umständen sterben wollte.

Belock hielt sein Handgelenk über das Brandmal und ließ etwas von seinem Blut hineintropfen und Augenblicklich begann sich die Wunde zu schließen. Allerdings auf eine andere Art wie üblich. Als ich meinen Kopf drehte und zu ihr hinsah konnte ich es sehen. Das Brandmal auf meinem Oberarm. Wie es blutrot glühte und sich von der Haut abhob. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte ich gesagt, das mir Jemand etwas auf den Arm gemahlt hätte. Den genau so sah es aus.

Das Symbol einer aufblühenden Rose, umrammt von Dornen, in blutroten Lettern in mein Fleisch gebrannt. Ich wollte meinen Blick abwenden, aber der Vampir in mir ließ es nicht zu. Er roch das frische Blut und er wollte es haben. Um jeden Preis. Dinge wie Stolz oder Ehre interessierten ihn nicht. Alles was er wollte war leben!

„Es ist getan Raziel." Belock ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und je näher er mir kam, um so deutlicher wurde der Geruch nach Blut.

„Dieses Zeichen wird mich immer zu dir führen. Egal wo du bist, ich werde es wissen. ebenso wirst du wissen, dass ich in deiner Nähe bin." Er lächelte.

„Eigentlich müsstest du es schon spüren, das leichte brennen in deinem Arm. Je näher wir uns kommen, um so stärker wird es sein und um so heller wird die Rose leuchten." Und jetzt wo er es sagte bemerkte ich es. Ein leichtes brennen, das immer stärker wurde, bis ich dachte, er würde mir erneut das Brandeisen in den Leib rammen.

„Und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, wie du es beenden kannst. Soll ich dir zeigen wie?" Er lehnte sich über mich, seine Hand berührte das Zeichen und augenblicklich verschwanden die Schmerzen. Belock lächelte und ich sah ihn nur aus trüben Augen an.

Alles was er sagte ging an mir vorbei, denn ich hatte kaum noch die Kraft die Augen offen zu halten, geschweige denn den Vampir in mir zu bändigen. Ich bäumte mich auf und meine Reißzähne schlugen nach seinem Handgelenk, auf dem immer noch der süße Lebenssaft klebte.

„Ja," meinte Belock. „Der Vampir in dir wird übermächtig. Er verlangt nach Blut. Er will überleben um jeden Preis." Wieder lächelte er, aber dies mal wissend und berechnend.. Dann hob er sein Handgelenk an seine Lippen und riss sich eine noch größere Wunde. Blut tropfte auf meine Brust und in mein Gesicht und der Vampir begann zu raßen. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr bändigen. War nur noch Zuschauer in einem Spiel, über das ich schon längst die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Konnte nichts mehr gegen das machen, was kommen würde. Konnte nur noch zusehen.

Belock grinste diabolisch und beugte sich über mich und der Vampir roch das Blut an seinen Lippen und verlangte danach. Verlangte danach mit allen seinen Sinnen. Und ich war absolut machtlos, als sich Belock noch ein Stück weiter über mich beugte und die Bestie in mir sich ihm entgegenstreckte, um an das Elixier zu kommen. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, als sich der ersehnte Lebenssaft von seinen in meinen Mund ergoss und der Vampir endlich zu dem kam, was er wollte.

Ich spürte wie er immer verlangender die rote Flüssigkeit aus Belocks Mund zog und wie ich mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde mich mehr hasste, als alles auf der Welt. Aber trotzdem war ich zu schwach. Ich konnte ihm keinen Einhalt gebieten. Konnte nichts gegen diese Demütigung tun. Gar nichts. Dazu verdammt zuzusehen, wie er einen endgültigen Sieg über mich errang.

Schließlich löste er sich von mir und wieder schrie die Bestie in mir auf. Sie hatte noch lange nicht genug und wollte um jeden Preis mehr. Versuchte die Ketten zu zerreisen und fauchte um ihr verlangen klar zu machen. Und mir war klar, dass er es wieder tun würde, immer wieder, bis ich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen würde, um nur noch einen Blutstropfen zu bekommen.

Aber zu meinem erstaunen ließ Belock davon ab mich weiter zu quälen und streckte mir nur sein Handgelenk entgegen. Und willig wie ein hungernder Hund schlug ich meine Reißzähne in sein Fleisch und trank. Trank dieses köstlichen Saft, denn ich brauchte und spürte wie sich die Bestie langsam wieder beruhigte und in die tiefen meiner Seele zurückkehrte, wo sie hingehörte und wo ich sie wieder einsperrte.

Und im selben Moment, wie sie an Macht verlor, riss ich meine Lippen von Belock los und drehte den Kopf weg. Belock zog sein Handgelenk zurück und umwickelte es sich mit einem streifen Stoff. Dann beugte er sich über mich und schaute mir ins Gesicht.

„Ja, ich habe gewonnen und du hast es gewusst. Du wusstest es vom ersten Augenblick an und wolltest es nicht wahr haben. Hast gehofft, das du stark genug sein würdest ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber ich sage dir, dass kann keiner von uns. Wenn der Blutdurst zu groß wird, kann ihn niemand kontrollieren." Ich wendete den Kopf funkelte ihn voller Hass an. Aber alles was er darauf erwiderte, war ein spöttisches Lachen.

„So ist es gut meine geliebte, machtlose Puppe. Ich will sehen, wie du in Qualen und Hass vergehst, wie du dich aufbäumst und in meinen Armen zusammen sinkst. Wie du kämpfst, mit der Gewissheit schon längst verloren zu haben!" Er richtete sich auf und verließ laut lachend das Zimmer, ließ mich alleine, mit eben jener Gewissheit.

Der Gewissheit, dass er alles mit mir machen konnte und mit dieser unendlichen Schmach, die mich auffraß und die mir die Seele zeriss. Ich trug sein Zeichen auf dem Körper. Mehr noch ich trug es in meinem Körper und ich hörte den anderen Herzschlag. Seinen Herzschlag, als sein Blut durch meine Adern strömte und mir bewusst machte, dass er mit jedem seiner Worte recht gehabt hatte.

Ich schloss die Augen und wollte nur noch aus dieser Welt verschwinden. Alles was ich mir jetzt wünschte, war ein tiefer Traumloser schlaf, der mich wenigstens für einige Zeit vergessen ließ, was geschehen war. Und kaum das ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, wurde mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt.

_Also, wie war das doch gleich vor einigen Kapiteln mit dem sadistisch? Is das nicht sogar ne bestätigte Krankheit, die sich mit solchen Menschen beschäftigt? Na egal, solange ich es nur schreibe... ._

_Zurück zur Geschichte. Raziel hat also mal wieder nen Haufen Probleme, nur leider werden diese nicht weniger, sondern mehr. Was haltet ihr davon? Soll ich Belock am Ende dieses Kapitelzyklussees sterben lassen, oder soll er noch weiter sein Unwesen in meiner Geschichte treiben?_

_Na ja, darüber muss ich noch nachdenken. Jetzt aber zum nächsten Kapitel. Es wird wohl leider etwas kürzer ausfallen, als die anderen. So um die vier Seiten wird es wahrscheinlich nur haben. Aber dafür trifft Raziel ein Mitglied seiner ‚Familie'. Wenn man das überhaupt Familie nenne kann._

_Hatchepsut_


	10. Drittes Buch eines Verräters

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_So, hier das nächste und letzte Kapitel dieses Zyklussees._

_Wie bereits angekündigt ist es etwas kürzer geworden, was allerdings die Ausnahme bleiben soll._

_Zum Inhalt gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich mir einig geworden bin, was ich mit Belock mache und das Belock eine schwierige Entscheidung fällen muss._

_Auch hat Raziels Lieblingsbruder Turel einen kurzen Auftritt, der die weiteren Ereignisse auslösen wird._

_Hatchepsut_

Drittes Buch eines Verräters

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu bewegen, was mir auch erstaunlich gut gelang, bis ich mich schließlich müde und erschöpft aufrichtete.

Meine Hand strich über meine Schulter und über die Narben, die sich darauf befanden. Wie oft hatte ich in den vergangenen Wochen versucht, dass Zeichen aus meinem Fleisch zu reißen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich die Wunde schloss, erschien auch das Brandmal wieder, bis ich es schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

Ich erhob mich und wanderte in meinem neuen Gefängnis auf und ab. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff über den Horizont zu steigen, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Mensch herein kam, der mir schon meine ganze Gefangenschaft über mein Essen brachte.

Es war zwar nicht nötig, aber Belock schien der Meinung zu sein, dass es mir wohl so leichter fallen würde mein Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Aber da hatte er sich nicht zum ersten mal geirrt.

Egal was er machen oder versuchen würde, es würde an meiner Einstellung zu ihm nicht das geringste ändern. Er hatte mich verraten und somit jedes Recht verspielt, jemals wieder zu Ehre zu kommen.

Das hatte er mittlerweile wohl auch verstanden, denn er kam mich wesentlich weniger besuchen, als zuvor, wofür ich dankbar war. Jedes mal, wenn ich ihn sah, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht zu vernichten.

Ich massierte mir meine schmerzenden Muskeln. Es war ein Spiel das ich hasste, aber das ihm sehr zu gefallen schien, denn er zwang mich immer öfter dazu, bis zur völligen Erschöpfung. Ein Spiel, in dem der Einsatz meine Existenz war.

Auch Gestern wieder hatte er mich bis zum Umfallen kämpfen lassen und diese verfluchten goldenen Armbänder, die sich über meine ganzen Unterarme wie Ranken schlängelten, blockierten meine vampirischen Fähigkeiten. Er ließ mich kämpfen wie einen Menschen, bewaffnet mit einem Rapier und in Ketten, bis ich vor Müdigkeit umfiel.

Und für jede Niederlage würde ich mich rächen, für jede Niederlage würde ich ihn durch die Hölle gehen lassen. Wenigstens hatte Reag es geschafft mit Atrieleges zu fliehen und ich war mir sicher, dass Belock sie trotz seiner Bemühungen nicht mehr finden würde.

Seit ich wusste, dass Atrieleges frei wahr, versuchte ich mir einen Fluchtplan zurecht zu legen, aber jeder Gedanke scheiterte daran, dass er durch das Brandmal wusste, wo ich mich befand. Ich musste also erst einen Weg finden, dieses Brandmal los zu werden.

Das Geräusch des Türschlosses erklang und ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen wer eingetreten war. Belock schloss die Tür wieder und blieb hinter mir stehen, ich drehte mich nicht um. Schließlich war er es, der sich zu mir setzte.

„Finde dich endlich mit deinem Schicksal ab Raziel, du wirst mir nicht entkommen." Ich sah ihn nicht an, bis er sich zu mir beugte und seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Denn gefallen sie abzuschütteln tat ich ihm nicht. Solange ich die Armbänder trug, war ich ihm mehr als unterlegen.

„Ich weiß, du würdest gerne zu meiner Nemesis werden und mich vernichten." Seine Hand glitt von meiner Schulter hinab zu seinem Brandmal. „Aber du wirst es nie sein." Er fing an zu lachen und ich entwand mich nun doch seinem Griff und stand auf. Seine Augen folgten mir und nicht zum ersten mal in den vergangenen Wochen kam ich mir vor wie ein seltenes Tier, dass er immer wieder aufs neue mustern musste, um sich zu versichern, dass es nichts von seiner Einzigartigkeit verloren hatte.

„Du wirst es wohl nie akzeptieren, oder? Du würdest nie zugeben, dass du verloren hast. Aber genau das ist etwas was ich sehr an dir schätze. Du gibst deinem Gegner nicht die Genugtuung zu sehen, dass er gewonnen hat." Er machte eine Pause, in der er aufstand und sich mir näherte. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, ich würde mich nicht gehen lassen!

„Ich könnte dich jedoch dazu bringen es zu akzeptieren. Ich könnte dich dazu bringen, es endlich zu zeigen." Wieder entgegnete ich ihm nichts und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Sollte er doch machen was er wollte.

„Aber es macht nichts, dass du es nicht akzeptierst, ich kann warten. Das Ergebnis wird das selbe sein. Ich kann warten." Mit diesen Worten verließ er mich wieder und meine Hände öffneten sich. Blut tropfte von den Fingerspitzen und die Schnitte wo sich meine Nägel ins Fleisch gekrallt hatten heilten und nur die Farbe zeugte noch von dem unterdrückten Hass, der mich beherrschte.

„So Belock, du kannst also warten. Das kann ich auch. Ich habe über ein Jahrhundert gewartet und sie haben es nicht geschafft mich zu brechen. Glaubst du das du auch so viel Geduld aufbringen kannst?" Fragte ich die Leere meines Zimmers. Ich bezweifle es.

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, in denen Belock glaubte sich ein Vergnügen aus meiner Demütigung machen zu müssen und so stand ich einmal mehr mit einem Rapier bewaffnet und in Ketten in einer Arena und kämpfte um zu überleben.

Ich hatte schon beim ersten mal bemerkt, das es weniger die Stärke der Gegner war, als viel mehr die Masse. Wo Belock die ganzen Vampire und Menschen hernahm interessierte mich nicht. Sie wollten mich töten und ich verteidigte mich.

Ich parierte gerade wieder aufs neue einen Schwertstrich, als mich ein weiterer Angreifer von hinten verletzte. Ich stürzte und kam schwer atmend wieder auf die Beine. Man musste aufhören zu denken, aufhören zu fühlen. Alles was man sich erlauben durfte, war der kühle berechnende Verstand des Tötens. Alles andere würde unweigerlich dazu führen, das man verletzt wurde.

Ich streckte einen weiteren Menschen nieder und merkte, wie Schweiß und Blut den Griff meines Rapiers rutschig machte und ich kaum noch in der Lage war schwere Hiebe zu parieren. Und bei jeder meiner Bewegungen spürte ich seine Blicke auf mir.

Ein Gefühl, dass mich zu Anfang rasend gemacht hatte, an das ich mich jedoch gewöhnen musste, wollte ich mich auf meine Gegner konzentrieren. Was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass ich sie immer noch fühlte, wie sie über meine Haut glitten und sich an meinen Bewegungen erfreuten.

Ein weiterer Mensch fiel durch meine Hand und nun stand ich dem letzen Vampir dieser Gruppe gegenüber. Ein lausiger Gegner, der bisher nur durch sein Talent sich zu verstecken und weg zu laufen beeindruckt hatte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung war die Sache erledigt.

Einen Augenblick stand ich noch schwer atmend aufrecht, dann rutschte mir der Rapier aus der Hand und ich ließ mich einfach auf die Erde fallen. Ich hatte gute vier Stunden ununterbrochen gekämpft und das mit menschlichen Kräften, teilweise gegen Vampire. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment war mir alles egal, ich wollte mich einfach nur ausruhen. Hier liegen bleiben und schlafen, aber selbst das konnte er mir nicht durchgehen lassen. Ich hörte seine Schritte, als sie näher kamen und er sich zu mir herunter beugte, nach meinem Kinn griff und mein Gesicht anhob.

„Du wirst immer besser Raziel, vielleicht sollte ich dich das nächste mal fünf Stunden kämpfen lassen?" Ich entwand mich seines Griffes und stemmte mich hoch. Den Gefallen vor ihm auf der Erde zu liegen, würde ich ihm nicht tun. Niemals!

„Wirst du dieses Spielchens den nie überdrüssig?" Fragte ich ihn, aber er lächelte nur.

„Nein, ich liebe es dir zuzusehen. Deine elegante und kalte Art zu töten fasziniert mich immer wieder. Es gibt wohl keinen, der dich mit dem Schwert schlagen könnte." Er lachte erneut und über dieses Lachen konnte ich erst die Stimme nicht deutlich verstehen, die sich uns näherte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, eine wirklich sehr beeindruckende und seltene Vorstellung, die dein Sklave eben gegeben hat." Belock drehte sich erschrocken um und auch ich muss zugeben, dass ich beim klang dieser Stimme, als ich sie erkannte, mehr als nur etwas zusammenzuckte und ein kurzer Blick über Belocks Schulter zeigte mir, dass mich meine Erinnerung nicht betrogen hatte. Auch Belock schien mit einem mal sehr nervös, was ich ihm in anbetracht der Person, die da auf uns zu kam, nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte.

Turel schritt amüsiert auf uns zu und ich versuchte mein Gesicht in eine Position zu bringen, die er nicht einsehen konnte. Belock drehte sich kalkweiß zu mir um und raunte:

„Mach jetzt bloß nichts Falsches." Ich musste mich eines krampfhaften Auflachens erwähren, als ob es in meinem Interesse währe, dass Turel mich hier und so sehen würde!

Er kam weiter auf uns zu und Belock tat ausnahmsweise mal was intelligentes, er ging nämlich auf ihn zu und gab gleichzeitig einer der Wachen einen Wink mich zurück in meine Zelle zu bringen.

„Statthalter Turel, es ist mir eine Freude sie in meinem Haus begrüßen zu können. Was kann ich für euch tun?" Aber Turel ging nicht auf seinen Versuch ein ihn wieder zurück zu bitten.

„Ich bin auf der Suche, nach ein paar neuen Dienern für mein Schloss, aber dazu später, viel mehr würde mich interessieren, was du dir da für einen herrlichen Kämpfer heran gezogen hast." Er kam immer weiter auf mich zu. „Ich muss schon sagen, solch eine Kampftechnik habe ich bisher nur einmal gesehen." Mittlerweile stand er direkt vor mir und maß mich von oben bis unten.

Dann verdüsterten sich seine Augen plötzlich und er beugte sich vor. „Kenne ich dich nicht?" Das verschlug mir fast die Sprache. Das er sich nicht mehr an meine Kampftechnik erinnerte, konnte ich verstehen, aber das er jetzt, wo er nicht mal einen Meter vor mir entfernt stand und mir praktisch ins Gesicht sehen konnte, nicht erinnerte?

Doch dann schien er meine Gestallt doch einordnen zu können und vor allen Dingen kam er auch auf die Richtigen Schlüsse. Er trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne packte meinen Kopf und zwang mich ihn direkt anzusehen und kaum hatte ich das getan zuckte er wie unter einem Schwall Wasser zurück.

„Raziel! Nein, dass ist unmöglich, du bist in der Schlacht um Meridian vor über hundert Jahren gefallen! Du kannst nicht mehr leben!" Ich ließ meinen Kopf wieder sinken, jetzt musste sich Belock etwas einfallen lassen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass eine mittelschwere Katastrophe entstand. Er reagierte auch entsprechend schnell.

„Das dachte ich auch, als ich ihn zum ersten mal gesehen habe. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Raziel ist wirklich verblüffend. Deshalb habe ich ihm auch die Kampftechnik meines ehemaligen Herren beigebracht." Turel warf noch mal einen langen Blick zurück.

„Aber diese Ähnlichkeit, dass ist doch unmöglich. Er sieht aus wie Raziel und er kämpft auch so. Ich habe es einige male versucht, aber ich konnte mir seinen Kampfstill nie aneignen und ich habe auch niemals jemanden gefunden, der ihn so perfekt beherrschte wie er. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege und alles zusammenzähle, dann würde ich behaupten, dass eben wirklich Raziel gekämpft hat." Stümper! Mein Kampfstill war nicht zu imitieren!

Belock wurde immer nervöser und griff schließlich zum letzten Mittel das er sah. Er trat auf mich zu und riss meinen linken Hemdärmel ab. „Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa glauben, Statthalter Turel, dass der große Raziel es zulassen würde, dass man ihm ein Bannspruchbrandmal ins Fleisch brennt!"

Turel beugte sich vor und besah sich die Rose, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und musterte mich noch mal eingehend.

„Ein vampirischer Bannspruch? Du willst wohl unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass er flieht." Turel musterte mich erneut, dann jedoch drehte er sich um und verließ mit Belock die Arena. Meine Augen folgten ihnen, bis sie am Rand des Kampfplatzes angekommen waren, wo sich Turel noch einmal kurz umdrehte.

Wenn Belock glaubte, dass er Turel überzeugt hatte, dann war er ein Idiot. Ich kannte Turel lange genug, um zu wissen das er mehr hinter mir gesehen hatte, als das was Belock ihm weiß machen wollte. Er mochte zwar kein großer Stratege sein, aber er währe nie zweiter Statthalter geworden, wenn er ein Einfallspinsel währe.

Kaum das mich die Wache zurück in mein Gefängnis gebracht hatte, ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen und wollte eigentlich nichts anderes als schlafen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, aber die erhoffte Ruhe stellte sich nicht ein. Also stand ich wieder auf und lief im Zimmer umher.

Turel. Warum ausgerechnet Turel? Wenn er sich sicher wurde, was er gesehen hatte, dann würde die ganze Lage äußerst gefährlich werden. Er konnte nicht riskieren mich am Leben zu lassen. Das würde ich in seiner Position auch nicht, denn wenn Kain erfahren würde, dass ich noch am Leben war, würde Turel seine Position verlieren. Und das würde er nie zulassen.

Trotz das ich auf jedes kleinste Geräusch achtete, passierte nichts mehr an diesem Tag und der Diener brachte mir wie immer mein Essen. Schließlich machten sich doch die Nachwirkungen des Kampfes bemerkbar und ich ließ mich müde und erschöpft in die Kissen sinken.

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht wachte ich auf, als ich merkte das ich nicht mehr alleine war. Ich richtete mich auf und konnte am Fußende meines Bettes undeutlich einen Schatten erkennen, der sich bei meinem erwachen um das Bett herum bewegte, bis ich in der Gestallt Belock erkennen konnte.

Ich setzte mich schließlich ganz auf und beobachtete ihn, nicht sicher, was dieser Besuch zu bedeuten hatte. Aber er stand einfach weiter da und beobachtete mich, bis mir der leichte Weingeruch in die Nase stieg. Konnte es etwa sein, dass Belock betrunken war? Wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach, dann bot sich mir jetzt die beste Gelegenheit zur Flucht.

Allerdings konnte ich diesen Gedanken nicht mehr weiter verfolgen. Belock trat in den Schein des blassen Mondes, griff mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach meinen Armen und nagelte mich auf das Bett. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber weder gelang es mir, noch beeindruckte es ihn.

Mittlerweile konnte ich den Geruch von Wein nicht nur war nehmen, sondern er stieg mir fast schon beißend in die Nase.

„Er wird dich nicht bekommen. Ich werde dich nicht her geben, denn du gehörst mir!" Ich sah in seine gläsernen Augen und aus meiner Vermutung wurde Gewissheit. Er war betrunken und ich wollte nicht einmal ansatzweise daran denken, wie viel Wein nötig war um einen über zweihundert Jahre alten Vampir betrunken zu machen.

Erneut versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Belock! Lass mich los!" Aber er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, noch war ich mir sicher, dass er meine Worte überhaupt gehört hatte.

Dann hob er seinen Kopf und ein fast irres Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund und in seinen Augen. „Du wirst nicht weg fliegen, kleiner Vogel, nicht solange ich es nicht will!" Er ließ seine eine Hand sinken und zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel. „Nicht solange du mir gehörst!"

Ich versuchte ihn von mir runter zu stoßen, was mir aber wieder nicht gelang und dann schrie ich auf, als er meine Hand mit dem Dolch an den Bettpfosten nagelte. Mein anderer Arm schnellte nach oben, um den Dolch heraus zu ziehen, aber Belock packte ihn und drückte mich wieder in die Kissen.

„Du wirst ihm nicht gehören! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Niemand soll dich besitzen! Niemand außer mir!" Mit diesen Worten packte er mein Kinn und presste mir seine Lippen auf den Mund und alles was ich empfand war Hass! Ich versuchte meine Beine unter seinem Körper weg zu ziehen, was mir auch nicht gelang. Ich war zu schwach! Viel zu schwach! Und ich hasste mich dafür! Ich hasste ihn dafür!

Und ich spürte, wie der unbezwingbare Vampir in meinem inneren an seinen Ketten riss. Er wollte seine Wut hinaus brüllen, gestärkt durch meinen Hass und das verlangen diesen Vampir zu vernichten, wollte er Töten! Aber ich ließ ihn ich frei. Ich brauchte einen kühlen Verstand, so sehr ich es auch bedauerte, aber noch musste ich ihn fest halten.

Endlich löste sich Belock von mir und ich hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihm die Kehle zu zerreisen, wenn ich es nur gekonnt hätte!

„Raziel, Raziel, mein wunderschöner schwarzer Engel, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich bekommt. Du entfaltest deine Schwingen für Niemand anderen außer für mich!" Ich versuchte durch ihn hindurch zu sehen, irgendwo anders hin, nur nicht in dieses Gesicht, dass mich in blanke Raserei versetzte.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich dich gehen lassen werde! Ich werde dich finden, ich werde dich überall finden, selbst wenn du in die Hölle hinabsteigen würdest, würde ich dir folgen!" Seine Hand wanderte über meine Schulter und blieb wieder auf seinem Brandmal liegen. Was hatte er nur vor?

Er murmelte ein Wort, das ich nicht verstand, aber das Augenblicklich einen heißen Schmerz in meinem Arm explodieren ließ. Belocks Augen wanderten wieder zu meinen und ich konnte erneut das begehrende glitzern darin sehen. „Du bist mein!"

Was er mit seiner Hand tat, das wusste ich nicht. Alles was ich wusste, war dass um mich herum alles schwarz wurde und ich anfing in ein unendliches Meer aus Finsternis zu fallen.

Langsam erwachte ich und das erste was ich war nahm, war der kühle Nachtwind, der durch meine Haare fuhr und ein leises schnauben zu mir heran trug. Ich setzte mich auf und kaum hatte ich das getan trabte ein Schatten auf mich zu, der mich freudig begrüßte.

Ich tätschelte Midnight den Hals und versuchte aufzustehen, was zu stechenden Kopfschmerzen führte. Taumelnd sah ich mich um und langsam wurde mir bewusst, was passiert war.

Natürlich, ich war ein Idiot, dass ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war. Turel musste mich doch erkannt haben und Belock hatte wohl die selben Schlüsse gezogen wie ich, nämlich das Turel versuchen würde mich zu töten.

Also hatte er sich dazu durch gerungen mich frei zu lassen. Aber warum? Nachdem er sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatte mich an sich zu binden ließ er mich plötzlich gehen? Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass ich alles daran setzten würde, um ihn zu vernichten.

Und plötzlich nahm ich das leichte ziehen in meinem Arm war. Er hatte das Brandmal wieder aktiviert. Ich musste lächeln. Wenn er wirklich glaubte, dass dies reichen würde, um mich wieder zu fangen würde er eine herbe Enttäuschung erleben.

Ich drehte mich zu Midnight um und stellte fest, dass meine gesamte Ausrüstung an seinem Sattel hing. Belock war wirklich nett, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich streifte das Kettenhemd und den Harnisch über und steckte mein Schwert in die Scheide. Dann schwang ich mich auf Midnights Rücken und genoss das erneute Gefühl der Freiheit.

Ließ endlich wieder meine vampirischen Sinne schweifen und nahm jedes Lebewesen war. Jedes atmende Tier konnte ich finden und erlegen und selbst einige Vampir nahm ich in der ferne wahr. Dies war meine Zeit. Die Zeit des Jägers.

Belock, du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Du hättest mich nicht frei lassen sollen. Denn jetzt werde ich jagt auf dich machen, verlas dich drauf!

Ich drückte Midnight die Fersen in die Flanken und mit einem erfreuten Wiehern bäumte er sich auf und wir galoppierten durch die finstere Nacht Nosgoths davon.

_So, das hätten wir auch geschafft. Schließlich konnte ich mich doch nicht dazu durchringen, meinen Lieblingsbösewicht sterben zu lassen, zumindest nicht so mitten in der Geschichte. Ob ich ihn zum Schluss sterben lasse oder nicht, dass steht auch noch nicht geschrieben. Muss ich mir erst noch überlegen._

_Was gibt es zu dem folgenden Kapitel zu erzählen? Raziel hat zum ersten mal wieder Kontakt zu seinem Volk. Auch wird ein Ort darin vorkommen, oder besser gesagt mehrere Orte, die Freunden des Spiels bekannt sein dürften_

_Auch hab ich mal wieder die Geographie von Nosgoth etwas zu meinen Gunsten verschoben und mich bemüht die Schauplätze so Spielgetreu wieder zu geben wie es irgend geht. Was mir aber leider nicht immer richtig gelungen ist (finde zumindest ich)._

_Hatchepsut_


	11. Erstes Buch Kains

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_So, nun beginnen also die Bücher Kains._

_Mm, wie schon angekündigt wird hier ein Ort aus Soul Reaver 2 auftauchen und zwar das kleine verschlafene Nest Uschtenheim._

_Auch werden Freunde des Spiels sich vielleicht an etwas erinnert fühlen, wen Raziel ‚die Kirche' in Uschtenheim betritt und vielleicht bekommt ihr auch heraus, wer einen kurzen Gastauftritt in diesem Kapitel hat._

_Also viel Spaß beim suchen._

_Hatchepsut_

Erstes Buch Kains

Ich saß in einer Ecke der Schenke und beobachtete das kommen und gehen der Vampire. Vor mir stand ein Becher mit Blut, den ich bestellt, aber ganz sicher nicht trinken würde.

Eigentlich hatte ich bisher menschliche, wie auch vampirische Ansiedelungen gemieden. Je weniger ich mich zeigte, um so geringer war die Chance erkannt zu werden.

Aber nachdem wir in einem kleinen Dorf halt gemacht hatten, schwanden meine Befürchtungen schnell, denn ich bezweifelte, dass diese degenerierte Abkömmlinge von Vampiren wussten wer Raziel war.

Nach diesem ersten Ausflug zu meinem Volk hatte ich beschlossen, die Zivilisation aus einem anderen Grund zu meiden, nämlich aus dem, dass sie mir einfach zu wieder war.

Die meisten Dörfer bestanden aus Vampiren, die früher einmal menschlich gewesen wahren. Ich konnte kaum noch reinrassige Vampire spüren und die wenigen die es gab, verhielten sich nicht viel anders, als ihre fast viehischen Verwandten.

Reag hatte recht gehabt, als er behauptete Turel ließe das Land verkommen und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten mal, warum Kain das geschehen ließ, oder auf was er wartete. Sein Handeln musste einen Grund haben, auch wenn ich es nicht verstand. Kain machte keine Fehler.

Ich warf einem Vampir einen drohenden Blick zu, als dieser Anstalten machte sich an meinen Tisch zu setzten und er verzog sich wieder. Hoffentlich war der Hufschmied bald fertig. Ich währe hier nie eingekehrt, wenn Midnight nicht ein Eisen verloren hätte.

Aber schließlich wurde mir die Luft in dieser Spelunke zu dick. Ich warf dem Wirt im hinaus gehen eine Münze zu und verließ das Haus. Auf der Straße angekommen zog ich meine Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht und machte mich auf den Weg Richtung Schmiede.

Baufällige Häuser, Strassen voller Dreck und fast an jeder Ecke eine Vampirin, die mir aufreizend zulächelte. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und fragte mich zu welchem Clan dieses Dorf wohl gehörte, dass es so verkommen war.

Ich bog um eine weitere Ecke und stand vor der Schmiede, aus der laute Flüche an mein Ohr drangen. Midnight hatte also nicht nur eine Abneigung gegen Menschen.

Zufrieden betrat ich den Vorbau des Hauses und gelangte über eine Tür in den Hinterhof, wo Midnight gerade damit beschäftigt war den Schmied auf Abstand zu halten, der ein rotglühendes Hufeisen in der Hand hielt. Also immer noch nicht fertig.

Als ich die verrotteten Stufen hinabstieg und der Schmied das bärsten der Stufen hörte drehte er sich um und sein Gesicht erhellte sich etwas.

„Gott sei Dank ihr seid hier. Ihr habt da eine Bestie als Pferd. Ich konnte nicht mal ... ." Weiter kam er nicht, den ich nahm ihm im vorbei gehen die Zange und den Hammer aus der Hand und ging weiter auf Midnight zu. Dieser kam mir mit einem erfreuten Schnauben entgegen. Ich sprach kurz mit ihm, hob dann seinen Huf hoch und innerhalb weniger Minuten war die Arbeit getan.

Zufrieden drehte ich mich zu dem verblüfften Vampir um und reichte ihm sein Werkzeug zurück. Dieser nahm es immer noch staunend entgegen und verstaute es an seinem Gürtel.

„Wie habt ihr es nur geschafft, diesen Teufel zu zähmen?" Seine Frage übergehend stellte ich ihm eine.

„Zu welchem Clan gehört dieses Dorf?" Der Schmied starrte mich irritiert an.

„Zu welchem Clan?"

„Ja," entgegnete ich gereizt. „Der Clan dem dieses Dorf untersteht, welcher ist es?"

„Gar keiner Herr." Was?

„Ihr untersteht keinem Clan?" Wie war das möglich? Früher musste sich jedes Dorf das gegründet wurde einem Clan anschließen, diesem hatte es Steuern zu zahlen und im Gegenzug beschützte der Clan das Dorf.

Der Schmied zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit der Krieg gegen die Menschen zu Ende ist, kümmern sich die Statthalter nicht mehr um ihre Gebiete. Und so schließen sich die Städte auch keinem Clan mehr an, Herr. Der einzigste Clan, der sich noch um seine Länderrein kümmert ist der von Raziel. Aber dieser Clan ist dem Untergang geweiht, da sein Statthalter ein Verräter ist und so will kaum noch ein Vampir unter seiner Herrschaft leben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen. „Das macht dann fünf Goldstücke."

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. „Für was?"

Er sah mich an, als hätte ich eben eine dumme Frage gestellt. „Dafür das ich euer Pferd beschlagen habe." Ich hatte mich eben verhört.

„Dafür, das ihr mein Pferd beschlagen habt?" Er nickte. „Erstens habe ich mein Pferd ja wohl selber beschlagen und zweitens werdet ihr nicht ein Goldstück von mir sehen." Ich schwang mich auf Midnights Rücken und wollte aus dem offenen Gatter der Schmiede reiten, als von draußen wildes Geschrei zu uns herein drang und ich Midnight noch mal zügelte.

„Was bedeutet das?" Ich drehte mich im Sattel um, aber der Schmied starrte mich nur böse an.

„Warum sollte ich euch das sagen?" Die Frage brauchte ich nicht zu beantworten, denn Midnight der diese Kerl wohl genauso wenig leiden konnte wie ich, bäumte sich auf und schlug mit seinen Hufen nach ihm. Der Schmied wich völlig verängstigt hinter einen Kistenstapel zurück und starrte mein Pferd böse an.

„Das sind herumstreichend Vampire. Sie plündern die Dörfer in der Umgebung aus und töten jeden der sich ihnen wiedersetzt. Geht nur zu ihnen, ihre Manieren habt ihr ja schon." Hätte ich es nicht so eilig, diese stinkende Nest zu verlassen, würde ich ihn für diese Behauptung umbringen, so aber ließ ich ihn am Leben. Warum mich mit seinem Blut beschmutzen?

Ich parierte Midnight durch und verließ die Schmiede auf die einzigste Strasse, in der sich jetzt gut zehn Pferde mit ihren Reitern aufhielten. Was kümmerten mich die Probleme dieses Dorfes? Ihre Bewohner wahren es nicht wert, dass man sie rettete und so lenkte ich Midnight zum Ausgang.

Allerdings kam ich nicht besonders weit, denn drei der fremden Reiter versperrten mir den Weg. Und einer, der in einen verrosteten Brustpanzer gekleidet war sprach mich an.

„Wohin des Weges Fremder?" Ich hob den Kopf und schaute ihn unter meiner Kapuze heraus an, gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!"

„Und ich werde dir keine Antwort auf deine Frage geben. Allerdings biete ich dir die Chance dein wertloses Dasein zu retten. Gib den Weg frei!" Forderte ich.

Der Vampir sah mich erst verärgert an, dann aber brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Fremder, ich glaube du weißt nicht mit wem du es zu tun hast."

„Mit Abschaum!" Das Lachen machte schlagartig einem wütenden Gesicht platz.

„Du Sohn eines räudigen Hundes, ich werde ... ." Mein Schwert glitt geräuschlos in die Scheide zurück und ich lenkte Midnight an dem Pferd des Wortführers vorbei, von dem nur noch der Torso aus seinem Pferd saß. Unbehelligt erreichte ich den Ausgang des Dorfes und ließ es hinter mir, mit der Gewissheit, dass es das letzte gewesen war.

Je weiter ich nach Norden kam, umso mehr Dörfern musste ich ausweichen. Jedoch nahm nicht nur die Größe sondern auch die Beschaffenheit zu und bald wahren es keine Dörfer sondern richtige Städte, denen ich auswich.

Manche Städte kannte ich, mittlerweile jedoch nur noch vom Namen. Große Trotzburgen, umgeben von einer Stadt, die wiederum von einer Mauer umschlossen wurde. Große Städte, in denen Vampire lebten. Und doch wehte über keiner die Fahne eines Statthalters und ich wendete ihr wieder den Rücken zu.

Das glorreiche Reich der Vampire war zu einem stümperhaft zusammengewürfelten Haufen von kleinen Provinzen zusammengefallen, in denen die herrschten, die das meiste Vermögen besaßen. Wir waren nur mehr Zerrbilder, der siegreichen Rasse von Früher und allmählich begann ich mich zu fragen, ob ich überhaupt zurück kehren wollte.

Fragte mich, ob ich überhaupt noch in diese Zeit passte. Das Wetter war auch von Tag zu Tag schlechter geworden, allerdings hatte es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet und nur dunkle schwere Wolken zogen über Nosgoths Himmel.

Von Midnights freudigem Galopp war nichts zurück geblieben. Auch er schien die schwere zu spüren, die sich in mir breit machte. Und so schleppten wir uns immer weiter Richtung Norden, bis wir schließlich eine weitere Steige erklommen hatten und ich zwischen den ersten Ausläufern des Gebirges, das Dorf Uschtenheim erkennen konnte.

Ein kleines, unbedeutendes Dorf, dass sich zwischen die Felsen schmiegte und einer der wenigen Durchgänge zu den Bergen wahren, in denen sich das Herzstück unseres Reiches befand. Ich stieg von Midnight ab und gönnte ihm eine Pause, in der ich mir das Dorf näher betrachtete.

Um zu Kain zu kommen, musste ich in das Gebirge, was hieß, dass ich eine der Städte, die an den wenigen Eingängen gebaut worden wahren passieren musste. Um so erfreuter war ich, als ich ausgerechnet über Uschtenheim mein Wappen im Wind flattern sah. Ich griff nach Midnights zügeln und überquerte die enge Ebene.

Bis wir schließlich am Anfang der kurzen Schlucht hielten, die zum Eingang von Uschtenheim führte. Ich zog meinen Mantel enger und die Kapuze weiter ins Gesicht und betrat mit Midnight die Schlucht, folgte ihren Windungen, bis ich vor dem ersten Fallgitter stand.

Das Fallgitter war herunter gelassen, was mich etwas wunderte. So nah an den Säulen sollten die Städte eigentlich in Sicherheit sein. Aber in anbetracht dessen, was ich auf meinem bisherigen weg hier her erlebt hatte, war es eigentlich verständlich.

Kaum war ich mit meinen Überlegungen am Ende, da erschien auf den Zinnen über dem Gitter ein Vampir, gekleidet in den Harnisch meines Clans. „Was begehrt ihr Fremder und wohin soll die Reise gehen?"

„Zu den Säulen." Der Vampir sah mich noch einige Minuten misstraurig an.

„Ihr sagt ihr wollt zu den Säulen? Ist euch nicht bekannt, dass es verboten ist dort hin zu gehen, auf Geheiß des obersten Statthalters." Ich sah auf, ohne die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen.

„Turel ist nicht der oberste Statthalter. Dieser Titel gebührt Herrn Raziel." Der Vampir lachte kurz auf.

„Kühn gesprochen Fremder. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Herr Raziel als Verräter gilt."

„Und dennoch lauft ihr in seinem Wappen herum und haltet Wache in einer Stadt, die zu seinem Clan gehört?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Dies ist der einzige Clan, in dem das Wort Ehre noch etwas gilt Fremder. Ich werde euch herein lassen, aber meldet euch bei dem Verwalter. Ihr findet ihn am Ende von Uschtenheim. Man kann es nicht verfehlen. Es ist das letzte Haus hinter der Kirche."

Kurz verschwand der Wachposten und einige Augenblicke später glitt das Gitter geräuschlos auf. Ich durchschritt den Wall, an dessen Ende wieder ein Fallgitter angebracht war und betrat das Dorf Uschtenheim.

Zu meiner linken Verkündete ein Schild, dass es sich um das Gasthaus handelte, davor war gleich hinter dem Tor ein kleiner Verschlag, aus dem ich das schnauben eines Pferdes vernehmen konnte. Ich steuerte die Scheune an und stellte Midnight ein. Dann verließ ich sie wieder und betrat das Gasthaus.

Bei meinem eintreten sahen die Vampire kurz auf, die sich darin befanden, wendete sich dann aber wieder ihren Bechern zu. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und in einer Ecke brannte ein kleines Feuer in einem schrägen Kamin. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein alter Vampir und nickte mir freundlich entgegen. Ich ging auf ihn zu.

„Mmm, hätte nicht gedacht, das sich hier noch ein Fremder her verirren würde. Aber nun gut, was darf es sein?" Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Gestallt wandern.

„Stört euch nicht an meinem aussehen Fremder, ich war schon alt, als mich ein Vampir verwandelte. Also was darf es sein?" Ich warf ihm eine Münze zu.

„Im Stall steht mein Pferd. Gib ihm Futter und sattle es ab." Damit drehte ich mich um und verließ die Schenke wieder. Mittlerweile hatte ein leichter Schneefall eingesetzt. Ich wickelte mich noch enger in meinen Mantel ein und stapfte Richtung Norden.

Uschtenheim war wirklich nicht groß. Man kam an zwei Häusern vorbei, ehe sich der Weg teilte und um ein besonderst großes Haus einen Bogen zu schlagen. Ich blieb auf dem breiteren Weg, der mich unter einem Überbau und dann auf einen kleinen Platz vor einer Kirche brachte.

Links konnte ich einen weitläufigen Brunnen sehen, der von einem Wasserfall gespeist wurde. Was mich zu dem Schluss zog, das in diesem Dorf früher Menschen gelebt haben mussten. Dahinter konnte ich schon wieder die Fallgitter des Ausganges sehen. Links davon erhob sich ein großes Haus, dass sich an denn nackten Felsen anlehnte. Musste offenbar das Herrenhaus sein.

Ich überquerte den Vorplatz der Kirche und wollte darauf zugehen, als ich von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl zurück gehalten wurde. Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Weg zurück. Wo kam es her? Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, von etwas angezogen zu werden, konnte aber nicht mir Bestimmtheit sagen, woher dieses Gefühl stammte.

Ich drehte mich wieder um. Darum konnte ich mich auch noch später kümmern. Jetzt musste ich mir erst mal den Verwalter anschauen. Ich klopfte an die Tür und kurze Zeit darauf wurde mir von einem Vampir in einem Harnisch geöffnet.

„Die Wache am Eingang sagte mir, dass ich mich hier melden soll." Der Soldat nickte kurz und öffnete wortlos die Tür, murmelte etwas von „Bitte warten." Und verschwand hinter einer angrenzenden Tür. Ich schaute mich in der Halle um.

Sie war nicht groß, spärlich eingerichtet und eine Treppe führte in die obere Etage. Es hingen einige Bilder an den Wänden, aber sonst war nichts weiter zu betrachten. Der Soldat erschien wieder in der Tür und sagte mir, dass ich eintreten könnte. Ich leistete der Aufforderung folge und betrat einen kleines Zimmer, an dessen Wänden sich Bücher stapelten.

Der Soldat zeigte auf eine weitere Tür und ging zurück in die Halle. Mit wenigen Schritten war ich durch den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Ein weiteres kleines Zimmer lag vor mir, an dessen Ende ein Schreibtisch stand. Der Verwalter stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Bei meinem eintreten wendete er sich um.

„Nicht oft verirren sich Fremde in diese Gegend, schon gar nicht zu solchen Zeiten." Er zeigte auf einen Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand und setzte sich in den Sessel dahinter. „Ihr könnt euren Umhang ruhig ablegen."

Meine Hand glitt zur Kapuze und zog sie herunter. Während mich der Vampir beobachtete ließ ich ihn nicht aus den Augen, aber nichts verriet mir, dass er mich kannte. Umso besser.

„Also, was führt euch in diese Gegend?"

„Ich will zu den Säulen." Antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das überrascht mich. Die wenigsten Vampire interessieren sich noch dafür. Und seit unser Gebieter sich zurück gezogen hat verwahrlost das Land." Ich ließ mich auf dieses Gespräch ein, vielleicht konnte ich hier noch einige wichtige Dinge erfahren, die mir fremd wahren.

„Warum?" Fragte ich.

„Der zweite Statthalter Turel nutz seine Position aus. Ihm ist es egal, was in seinem Land passiert und die anderen Statthalter folgen seinem Beispiel." Der Blick des Vampirs glitt wieder zum Fenster. „Wenn es doch wahr währe, was dieser Vampir sagte." Ich wurde hellhörig.

„Welcher Vampir?"

Der Verwalter sah mich an. „Vor einigen Tagen sind schon mal zwei Fremde hier durchgeritten. Nein, eigentlich war es nur ein Fremder. Ein Mensch, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich genug ist. Der andere war Reag. Der oberste General unseres Statthalters. Er behauptete das Raziel bald zurück kehren würde." Der Verwalter seufzte. „Aber daran glaube ich nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Verzeiht, ich schweife ab Fremder, was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Die Wache sagte mir ich soll mich hier melden."

„Ach ja, dass sagen sie zu allen. Sie sind immer noch wachsam und jeden Fremden schicken sie zu mir, damit ich bestätige, dass sie niemanden falschen durchgelassen haben. Wenn das alles war, dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Reise Fremder." Ich erhob mich und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als ich noch mal inne hielt.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch. Warum haltet ihr dem Statthalter Raziel die treue, wenn es doch heißt er sei ein Verräter?" Der Vampir sah mich an.

„Ich kenne die Gerüchte, aber ich schenke ihnen kein Gehör, niemand in Uschtenheim tut das. Wir sind seine Abkömmlinge und egal was geschehen mag. Unsere treue gilt Raziel!" Damit stand er auf und das Gespräch schien für ihn beendet.

„Und eure Treue soll belohnt werden. Raziel wird zurück kehren." In dem Moment, wo sich der Verwalter umdrehte, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Es wurde Zeit, Zeit sich für einen Weg zu entscheiden. Und ich wusste, wohin der meinige mich führte.

Ich überquerte den Vorplatz der Kirche und blieb plötzlich stehen. Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl, dass mich anzog. Ich wendet meinen Kopf und sah auf die verschlossenen Torflügel der Kirche. Kam es etwa aus ihr?

Langsam überschritt ich den Platz und meine Augen ruhten lange auf den geschlossenen Türen. Ja, das Gefühl, dass mich anzog kam von hier. Ich packte die Flügel und schob sie auf. Düsternis und eine stickige Luft schlug mir entgegen. Staub wirbelte auf und verdunkelte mir die Sicht. Aber als sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, konnte ich erkennen, was sich innerhalb des Gebäudes befand.

Es war keine Kirche, wie ich angenommen hatte. Der ganze Raum wurde von einem großen Altar eingenommen, zu dem ein paar Stufen hinunter führten. Ich ging sie entlang und blieb stehen. Je näher ich dem Altar kam, um so schwieriger war es ihm fern zu bleiben.

Er wurde von vier bläulich weiß schimmernden Kristallen flankiert und an seinem Ende ragte ein weiterer schmal über die anderen hinaus. Er war in geschwungene Bahnen geschliffen, so das ich fast glaubte die Klinge des Soul Reavers vor mir zu sehen. Und in der Mitte dieses Kristalls, ungefähr auf Brusthöhe erblickte ich einen runden Kreis, in den drei Vertiefungen eingelassen wahren.

Langsam kam ich näher und sobald ich meinen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe der Plattform setzte, war mir, als würde mich dieser Altar festhalten wollen, als söge er einen Teil von mir in sich auf, aber das war blanker Unsinn. Und doch wurde ich von dem Symbol auf dem Kristall magisch angezogen und als ich näher kam erkannte ich die Einbuchtungen.

Sie bildeten die drei großen Klauen einer rechten Hand und obwohl sich fast alles in mir dagegen sträubte hob ich meine Hand und legte sie über die Klauen. Im ersten Moment geschah nichts und ich wollte sie schon wieder sinken lassen, da begannen die Kristalle um mich herum zu leuchten und auch das Symbol unter meiner Hand glomm auf.

Mit einer fast panischen Geste versuchte ich meine Hand weg zu ziehen, aber es ging nicht, ich bekam sie nicht los. Das leuchten der Kristalle wurde heller und ich hatte das Gefühl, als zögen sie etwas von mir hinein, wollten es festhalten. Aber bevor ich diesen Teil endgültig verlor flackerten die Kristalle erneut und ich wurde von der Ebene herunter geschleudert.

Völlig erschöpft und mir die schmerzende Hand haltend blieb ich vor dem Altar liegen. Was nur eben mit mir geschehen? Fast glaubte ich, einen Teil meiner Selbst an den Altar verloren zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar sehen zu können und stand auf. Kurz wankte ich, dann drehte ich mich um und konnte in das Gesicht des alten Vampirs aus der Schenke blicken, der oben im Eingang stand und auf mich herab blickte. Etwas in seinen Augen kam mir seltsam vor.

Ich richtete mich schließlich ganz auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu verlieren an ihm vorbei, als plötzlich seine Stimme ertönte, dunkler, wissender als noch vorhin im Gasthaus.

„Der Pfad auf dem du wandelst steht nur einem Wesen offen. Und das bist du nicht, noch." Ich drehte mich um. Was hatte der Alte da eben gesagt?

„Diese Altäre wurden vor Jahrtausenden errichtet, für den Einen, der kommen muss. Für den Erlöser oder den Zerstörer. Es steht dir nicht zu sie zu benutzen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mich überrascht hat, sie reagieren zu sehen." Er wand sich zu mir um und ich konnte zwei kreisrunde Symbole auf seiner Stirn erkennen. „Wir werden sehen, was dein Schicksal für dich bereit hält, Raziel." Irrte ich mich oder hatten sich seine Züge eben für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verändert? Wahren sie nicht eben noch älter, wissender gewesen, als vorhin in der Schenke?

Aber egal was es gewesen war, es war verschwunden und der Alte drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich verwundert an, so als hätte das eben gesagte gar nicht statt gefunden.

„Und Fremder, werdet ihr für diese Nacht in Uschtenheim bleiben?" Immer noch verwirrt nickte ich. „Dann kommt in mein Gasthaus, euer Pferd habe ich versorg." Er ging vor mir her die Strasse hinunter und ich warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück in das Gebäude mit dem Altar. Dann zog ich entschlossen die Pforten zu.

‚Der Pfad auf dem du wandelst steht nur einem Wesen offen. Laut halten die Worte in meinem Geist wieder. Was hatten sie zu bedeuten? Ich schüttelte den kalten Schauer ab, der mir den Rücken herunter lief und folgte dem Vampir in die Gaststube.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und ich warf dem Vampir hinter der Schenke eine weitere Goldmünze für die Nacht zu. Dann verließ ich das Gasthaus. Der Schnee der im Verlauf der Dunkelheit herunter gekommen war, war wieder geschmolzen und so schritt ich einige Minuten später mit Midnight am Zügel durch Uschtenheim.

Wir durchquerten wieder ein doppeltes Fallgitter und dahinter saß ich auf und trieb Midnight aus der Schlucht. Wenn wir uns etwas beeilten und nicht unvorhergesehenes geschah, dann konnten wir am späten Nachmittag bereits in meinem Clangebiet sein und mich zog es nach Hause.

Auch Midnight schien zu spüren, dass unser Ziel nicht mehr fern war und beschleunigte ganz von alleine seine Schritte und als wir über einige weitere Hochebenen galoppierten, konnte ich in der Ferne das donnern von Wasserfällen hören, die sich über die Bergkuppen in ein Tal ergossen, in dem sich der See der Toten bildete. Ein unaufhörlicher Strudel gigantischer Wassermassen, der sich in die Erde fraß. Und dort im Westen einige Meilen entfernt lag mein Schloss.

Kurz parierte ich Midnight durch und ließ meine Augen über die mir bekannten Gebirgszüge wandern. Aber so nah es auch aussah, wenn ich es heute noch erreichen wollte, dann musste ich mich beeilen.

Und so trieb ich Midnight die Fersen in die Flanken und wir galoppierten über die spärlich bewachsenen Ebenen.

Nachmittag war schon lange vorüber gezogen, als ich die ersten Ausläufer des Gebirgszugs erreichte und durch eine mir wohlbekannte Schlucht ritt.

Über mir flatterten die ersten Banner unseres Heiligtums im Wind und das ferne rauschen war mittlerweile zu einem fast ohrenbetäubenden Donnern angeschwollen. Langsam ließ ich Midnight sich seinen Weg durch die Schlucht suchen und aufmerksam wanderten meine Augen umher.

Aber es blieb bei dem, was mir meine Sinne sagten. Keine Vampire. Seltsam, früher hätte man noch nicht mal an die ersten Ausläufer herankommen können, ohne angehalten zu werden, und jetzt stand ich mit einem Fuß fast schon bei den Säulen und hatte noch nicht einmal eine Wache zu Gesicht bekommen.

Nach einigen weiteren Biegungen öffneten sich plötzlich die Felsen und Midnight blieb mit einem verängstigten Wiehern stehen. Unter uns breitete sich das Tal des Sees der Toten aus. Ein feiner Gichthauch schlug mir entgegen und ich vergewisserte mich, dass mein Mantel auch fest um meine Schultern lag. Einen Sturz in diese tobenden Wassermassen würde Niemand überleben.

Einige Minuten blieb ich noch auf meinem Beobachtungsposten und sah zu, wie die Wassermassen, rot gefärbt von der untergehenden Sonne sich über die Kuppen der Berge schoben und unter mir verschwanden, dann stieg ich ab und begann den Abstieg.

Midnight folgte mir unruhig, das laute Poltern machte ihn nervös, was ich nur zu gut verstand. Als wir am ersten Brückenbogen angekommen wahren, der zu einer kleinen Insel in mitten der wogenden Massen führten, blieb er erneut stehen. Ich ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich zu entscheiden, auch wenn es mich immer stärker Richtung Westen zog.

Schließlich entschloss er sich mir zu vertrauen und setzte zögernd seinen Huf auf die Brücke. Wir überquerten sie und ich ließ meinen Blick erneut in die Runde schweifen. Im Norden konnte ich die Banner meines Bruders Dumah im Wind wehen sehen und wenn ich mich zu meiner linken wendete meine Eigenen.

Ich umgriff die Zügel fester und führte Midnight über die zweite Brücke, und endlich, nach über einhundert Jahren berührten meine Füße den Boden, der mir gehörte. Mein Clangebiet. Mein Reich. Ein Stück führte ich Midnight noch am Zügel, bis wir durch einen höhlenartigen Gang hindurch wahren und ich wieder aufsitzen konnte.

Weiter ging es die breite Schlucht entlang, in der mein Banner im Wind wehte und immer weiter, bis sie sich plötzlich zu beiden Seiten in einen riesigen Talkessel erweiterte. Ich hielt Midnight an und genoss diesen Anblick.

Rechts von mir schmiegten sich die Ställe an den Felsen, aus denen mir der Geruch vieler Pferde entgegenschlug. Zu meiner linken erstreckten sich Häuser, in denen die Quartiere der einzelnen Soldaten lagen und dort, hoch aufragend, so das die Zinnen beinah die Wolken berührten, lag mein Schloss!

Die Sonne senkte sich gerade über einen weiteren Berggipfel und ihre Strahlen tauchten alles in ein rötliches Gold und ließen mein Banner wie geronnenes Blut im Wind wehen. Ich spürte die vertrauten strahlen und fühlte den Wind, wie er vertraut durch die Risse in den Felsen heulte und hörte das dröhnen der Wasserfälle hinter mir. Und das alles vermischte sich zu einem vergessenen Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Meine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu der Kapuze meines Mantels und zog sie herunter. Jetzt brauchte ich mich nicht mehr zu verstecken, ich brauchte keine falschen Spiele mehr zu spielen. Denn hier gehörte ich hin. Hier war mein Platz und hier würde ich wieder sein. Raziel, oberster Statthalter der Vampire.

Langsam setzte sich Midnight wieder in Bewegung und ich ließ mich einfach von ihm tragen. Vertraute darauf, dass er den Weg von ganz alleine finden würde. er trug mich vorbei an den Ställen, vorbei an den Behausungen der Soldaten weiter zu den Übungsplätzen, an denen er wieder anhielt und den Kopf in den Nacken warf.

Ja, so war ich es gewöhnt, bei Sonnenuntergang versammelten sich die Soldaten und trainierten. Und so glitten meine Augen über ein Heer von hundert Vampiren, die fast in vollkommener Lautlosigkeit übten. Man hörte das Schwerterklirren und das schnellen der Bogensehnen. Hin und wieder ein Befehl oder ein Kommando, aber ansonsten herrschte Ruhe und ich fühlte mich zurückversetzt in die Zeit, in der ich hier meine ersten Soldaten ausbildete.

Mein Heer war nie groß gewesen, so wie die meiner Geschwister, dafür jedoch waren meine Soldaten die absolute Elite. Es gab niemanden der sie schlagen konnte. Niemanden der sich mit ihnen messen konnte.

Erneut trieb ich Midnight weiter und als wir uns der Gruppe der Soldaten näherten blickten einige von ihnen auf. Einer der Vampire, der am äußersten Rand stand, flankiert von zwei Wachen sah zu mir herüber und zog die Stirn in Falten.

Unbeirrt lenkte ich Midnight an den Soldaten vorbei, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatten zu trainieren und fast feindselig den Fremden anstarrten, der es sich erdreistete so unverfroren in ihr Mitte einzudringen. Einer der unteren Generäle trat auf mich zu und packte Midnight am Zügel. Dieser warf den Kopf zurück und bäumte sich auf, so das der Soldat gezwungen war los zu lassen.

Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Schwert und er sah mich drohend an. „Was wollt ihr hier? Wir schätzen keine Fremden!" Ich sah ihn nur von oben herab an und erwiderte:

„Erstens, bin ich kein Fremder, zweitens werde ich erwartet und drittens Soldat solltet ihr das Schwert nicht leichtfertig ziehen! Sonst könnte es sehr schnell geschehen, dass ihr euer Leben verliert." Damit ritt ich an ihm vorüber und er sah mir fast entrüstet hinter her.

Ich warf ihm nichts vor, er war jung und kannte mich nicht, wie wahrscheinlich die meisten hier draußen. Das würde sich jedoch bald ändern. Als ich an besagtem Vampir vorüber ritt, der auf einem kleinen Hügel stand und über das Training wachte, blickte ich ihm in die Augen.

Ja, ich kannte ihn. Ich hatte ihn schon mal gesehen. Er war einer der unteren Generäle unter meinem Kommando vor hundert Jahren gewesen. Und noch während ich an ihm vorüber ritt, konnte ich ein aufflackern in seinen Augen sehen, dass sich von einem kleinen Funke, in ein Feuer verwandelte. Er hatte mich erkannt, senkte den Kopf und wendete sich wieder zu den Soldaten um. Mit einem lauten Kommando brachte er sie wieder dazu fortzufahren.

Und schließlich, im letzten rot der Abendsonne stand ich vor den Toren meines Schlosses, dessen Mauern hoch über mir aufragten. Ich lenkte Midnighs Schritte an den ersten Wachen vorbei, die mich erstaunt musterten und durch das erste Tor in einen kleinen Vorhof, auf dem einige Soldaten standen und sich unterhielten, bei meinem Einritt jedoch verstummten die Gespräche und sämtliche Köpfe wanden sich in meine Richtung. Ich ignorierte sie, mein Blick galt einzig und allein meinem Schloss.

Die hohen Türme, die Mauern, in denen in den Stein gemeißelt, mein Wappen prangte und die verzierten Gitter, die den Weg in den zweiten Innenhof wiesen. Ich stieg von Midnight ab und schritt durch die Reihen der Vampire, die mich ungläubig musterten, die erste Treppe hinauf und unter den Toren durch und betrat den Säulenhof.

Hier liefen geschäftig viele Vampire umher, Hauptsächlich Diener, aber auch einige Generäle hielten sich hier auf, und am Ende des Hofes, oberhalb einer weiteren Treppenflucht standen sie, neun von zehn. Der einzigste der fehlte war Reag, aber ich konnte mir denken, wo er war, zumindest hoffte ich für ihn, das er dort war.

Niemand beachtete mich oder nahm Notiz von mir und ich genoss das Gefühl einfach am Rand zu stehen und dem bunten treiben zuzusehen. Nichts hatte sich geändert, ich fühlte mich, als währe ich nicht von einer hundertjährigen Abwesenheit zurück gekommen, sondern von einem kurzen Ritt in die Wälder Nosgoths.

Midnight schubste mich mit der Schnauze an und ich drehte mich zu dem treuen Tier um, als plötzlich eine Stimme laut über den Hof schallte und alle anderen Geräusche schlagartig auslöschte.

„Raziel!" Ich drehte mich um und starrte in sämtliche Gesichter der eben noch so beschäftigt hin und her rennenden Vampire. Für einen Augenblick schienen sie alle still zu stehen, selbst die Zeit schien den Atem angehalten zu haben und so konnte ich die Gestallt, die durch die Menge auf mich zulief sehr schnell ausmachen.

„Raziel!" Erklang seine Stimme noch mal, als er vor mir stehen blieb. „Ich bin froh dich wieder zu sehen mein Freund." Er streckte mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie.

„Das bin ich auch Atrieleges und ich freue mich, dass es dir gut geht." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Ich sah es ihm an, dass er viele Fragen hatte, aber schnell gab ich ihm zu verstehen, dass wir das auf später verschieben mussten. Er nickte und trat zur Seite.

Mittlerweile war Leben in die Vampire gekommen und an vielen Stellen steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen, aber der erste Vampir der mich willkommen hieß war Reag.

Er trat an der Spitze meiner Generäle vor mich und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Willkommen zu Hause mein Statthalter, möge das göttliche Licht Kains über euch leuchten und euren Weg erhellen." Bei diesen Worten beugten auch die anderen Vampire ihre Knie und ich ließ meinen Blick erneut über sie schweifen.

Die Sonne war unter gegangen und nun tauchten nur noch die bereites angezündeten Fackeln den Hof in ein ungenaues Licht und doch wusste ich wo jede einzelne Treppe anfing. Wusste, wo die Türen zu welchen Abschnitten des Schlosses wahren, wusste wo jede einzelne Säule stand.

Der Wind frischte auf und wehte mir meine Haare um den Kopf, so als wollte er mich willkommen heißen. Und ich fühlte, wie ich wieder eins mit meiner Welt wurde. Ja, alle Zweifel wahren verflogen. Alle Ungewissheiten fortgewischt. Hier war mein Platz und hier gehörte ich hin und Morgen würde ich zu ihm zurück kehren, von jetzt ab würde ich nie mehr zweifeln!

_Fertig. Und habt ihr herausgefunden, wer unser heimlicher Star war?_

_Dito! Es war Möbius, oder Möbius Geist. Wie auch immer man das nennen will. O.K. ich kann verstehen, wenn es jetzt Kritik hageln würde, aber ich fand die Idee irgendwie gut, wenn er einen kurzen Blick auf seine zukünftige ‚Schachfigur' werfen würde und da er der Zeitstromlenker ist ... ._

_Na gut, lassen wir das._

_Das nächste Kapitel, was passiert im nächsten Kapitel? Kain wird (logischerweise) darin vorkommen. Und auch Raziels Brüder. Immerhin stellt sich Raziel nun seinem Gebieter und wartet auf dessen Urteil._

_Also alle Daumen hoch für Kain und bis zum nächsten mal._

_Hatchepsut_


	12. Zweites Buch Kains

_Twilight in the Shadow_

_Hallo!_

_Ich bin endlich mit diesem Kapitel fertig geworden! Obwohl es mir gefällt, habe ich ewigst vorm Computer gesessen und fast am laufenden Band das was ich geschrieben habe sofort wieder gelöscht._

_Kain ist ein verflucht schwieriger Charakter!_

_Ich saß fast haareraufend vorm Bildschirm und hab mir das Hirn zermartert, wie ich ihn darstellen soll. Aber ich glaube, das kann ich euch jetzt zeigen, ohne das ich Morddrohungen bekomme._

_Also seid bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr mit Kain vielleicht nicht zufrieden seid und schriebt mir offen und ehrlich eure Meinung._

_Hatchepsut_

Zweites Buch Kains

Noch lange saß ich an diesem Abend wach und beobachtete das Tal. Nichts hatte sich in meiner Abwesenheit geändert. Alles war noch immer so wie damals, bevor wir in den Krieg gezogen wahren.

Nach einem fast endlos scheinenden Gespräch mit meinen Generälen, hatte ich mich schließlich mit Atrieleges zurück gezogen, aber auch er verabschiedete sich bald wieder und so hatte ich genug Zeit, über alles nachzudenken.

Ich mochte zwar wieder hier sein, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, das ich endlich wieder dort war, wo ich hin gehörte. Die schwierigste Aufgabe lag noch vor mir. Morgen würde ich zu Kain gehen. Morgen würde sich entscheiden, ob ich hundert Jahre um sonst gelitten hatte.

Noch lange nachdem ich mich hin gelegt hatte fand ich keinen Schlaf und auch, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das nahen des Tages ankündigten lag ich noch wach in meinem Bett. Schließlich stand ich auf, griff nach meinem Schwert und betrat den Balkon, von dem aus ich mein ganzes Schloss überblicken konnte. Die Klinge spiegelte sich in den frühen Strahlen der Sonne und ich wurde ruhiger, je öfter ich sie durch die Luft gleiten ließ.

Erst als es an der Tür klopfte und Atrieleges herein kam, steckte ich sie wieder zurück und drehte mich um. „Reag hat mir gesagt, das du heute zu Kain gehen wirst." Ich nickte und Atrieleges atmete tief ein. „Willst du es wirklich tun?" Die Sorge, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang war nicht zu überhören.

„Es ist meine Pflicht und ich werde mich seinem Urteil beugen, egal wie es ausfallen wird. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Reag wird sich um dich kümmern und dich zurück nach Meridian bringen, falls mir etwas passieren sollte."

„Nicht um mich mach ich mir Sorgen, sondern um dich Freund. Reag hat mir einiges über Turel erzählt und darüber, dass er im Moment die höchste Instanz ist. Was wenn er dich verurteilt?" Ich legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Turels Urteil werde ich mich nicht beugen, dass weiß er und ich glaube nicht das er, nachdem ich vor Kain getreten bin, es wagen wird mich zu vernichten, selbst wenn unser Gebieter weiterhin zurück gezogen bleibt. Kain ist der Einzigste, dem ich Rechenschaft schuldig bin und er ist der Einzigste, dem meine Treue gehört und vor niemand anderem werde ich mein Knie senken." Ich sah in die Sonne, die sich über die Berggipfel schob. „Niemand anderes wird mich sonst je wieder besitzen." Atrieleges zog hörbar die Luft ein, aber dann entspannte er sich wieder.

„Ich sehe schon, um dich muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde hier auf dich warten und dir nicht folgen, dass ist es doch was du hören wolltest, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nickte er mir noch mal zu, dann verschwand er wieder und ich blickte nochmals zur Sonne. Es wurde Zeit.

Reags bitte mich zu begleiten hatte ich vehement zurück gewissen. Es war zwar üblich, dass die obersten Generäle den Statthalter zum Heiligtum begleiteten, aber heute würde ich alleine reiten.

Der einzigste, der mich erneut begleitete war Midnight, der mich am Morgen fröhlich begrüßt hatte. Diesmal ließ er sich ohne Scheu über den See der Toten führen und ich saß wieder auf. Es war ungewohnt in den alten Gewändern umher zu laufen, mit meinem Wappen auf der Brust und ein fast schon wiederstrebendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als ich die breite Schlucht zu Kains Schloss hinauf ritt.

Vorbei an den Bannern der Statthalter und vorbei an den Bannern, der besiegten Länder. Weiter, immer weiter, bis sich die Felsen erneut öffneten und ich das Heiligtum mit samt dem Vorplatz überblicken konnte.

Ich hielt Midnight im Schatten der Felsen an und beobachtete das, was geschah. Vampire, die Pferde an den Zügeln hielten und sich in sechs Gruppen aufteilten. Sechs Gruppen, sechs Statthalter.

Reag hatte mir nichts davon gesagt, dass sie sich heute versammeln würden. Also war es kein reguläres Treffen, falls sich meine Brüder in den letzten Jahren überhaupt hier eingefunden hatten, um mit seiner Göttlichkeit zu reden.

Das würde die ganze Sache zwar nicht einfacher machen, kam mir aber auch nicht ungelegen. Die Frage war nur, warum ich plötzlich nervös wurde. Ich war der oberste Statthalter Kains und egal was die anderen sagten oder verbreiteten, solange Kain es nicht bestätigen würde, war es nichts weiter als Gerede.

Ich stieß Midnight die Fersen in die Flanken, so das er sich protestierend aufbäumte und galoppierte auf den Vorplatz. Köpfe flogen herum und Hände griffen nach den Schwertern. Im vorbei reiten konnte ich erstaunte, zweifelnde und fast schon entsetzte Gesichter sehen. Aber das war mir egal, sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten.

Vor dem Eingangstor zügelte ich Midnight und stieg ab, klopfte ihm nochmals den Hals und drehte mich um. Meine Augen wanderten über die acht Banner, die im Wind wehten und schließlich auf das Eingangsportal selbst. Die Zeit war gekommen.

Ich schritt an den Soldaten Kains vorbei, die ihre Pflicht und Haltung vergaßen und mir fast mit offenen Mündern, unverhohlen neugierig hinterher blickten. Keiner von ihnen kannte mich, keiner von ihnen hatte mich je gesehen und doch erkannten alle das Wappen des ersten Statthalters und wagten deshalb nicht mich aufzuhalten.

Schwachköpfe! Hätte es einer gewagt, hätte ich ihm den Kopf abgerissen. Ich trat durch ein weiteres Tor und kam auf einen kleinen Innenhof, indem eine Brücke über ein gefülltes Wasserbecken führte. Und wieder das selbe Bild der Soldaten. Neugier, Unglauben, Überraschung.

Ich beachtete sie nicht. Schließlich teilte sich der Weg und ich wählte den linken Gang. Ebenso gut hätte ich den rechten nehmen können, das Ziel währe das selbe gewesen. Und so umrundete ich den Raum und kam schließlich an einem großen Portal an, an dessen Außenwänden das Zeichen von Kains Herrschaft abgebildet war. Der Soul Reaver. Die alles vernichtende Klinge aus grauer Vorzeit. Kains unzerstörbares Schwert.

Ich richtete mich auf. Hinter diesen Türen erwartete mich meine Zukunft. Ob sie nun gut oder schlecht für mich ausgehen sollte, ich würde ihr mit Ehre und Stolz entgegentreten. Denn ich war der Erstgeborene, der oberste Statthalter. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste stemmte ich mich gegen die Pforten und blickte meinem Schicksal ins Angesicht!

Die Pforten öffneten sich und ich betrat die Halle der Säulen. Im selben Moment, wo sich die Türen öffneten und ich meinen Fuß in diesen Raum setzte, flogen die Köpfe meiner Brüder herum, empört darüber, dass es ein Vampir wagte, diesen Ort zu betreten, an dem nur die Statthalter zutritt hatten.

Wütende Blicke schlugen mir entgegen, die sich innerhalb weniger Wimpernschläge in Unglauben, dann in Verwirrung und schließlich zu absoluter Überraschung wandelte. Ich konnte ihre Blicke spüren, wie sie jede Einzelheit meiner Erscheinung musterten und nicht wahr haben wollten, was sie sahen. Ich spürte ihre Blicke, wie sie mir folgten, als ich hocherhobenen Hauptes durch die Halle der Säulen lief, sie alle ignorierend.

Aber egal, wie sehr sie mich auch anstarrten, für mich gab es nur ihn. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Säule des Gleichgewichts, auf deren Bruchstücken Kain auf seinem Thron saß, den Soul Reaver angelehnt und den Blick in weite ferne.

Ich stieg die wenigen Stufen zu einer Plattform hinauf und senkte Knie und Haupt. „Kain, oberster aller Vampire, erneut schwöre ich, Raziel oberster Statthalter, dir die Treue, auf das deine Macht ewig über Nosgoth herrschen möge und Ruhm und Ehre unserem Volk zu Teil werde."

Die Antwort blieb aus, aber ich würde nicht mein Haupt erheben, oder es gar wagen aufzustehen, wie es meine Brüder getan haben mussten. Selbst wen Kains Seele nicht hier war, so hieß das nicht, dass er nicht wusste was geschah.

Also blieb ich wo ich war, bis hinter mir ein fast schon mitleidiges Lachen erklang. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so dumm bist hier bei den Säulen zu erscheinen, du dreckiger Verräter!" Turels Stimme klang überlaut in meinen Ohren und am liebsten währe ich aufgesprungen, um sie ihm ins Maul zurück zu stopfen, aber ich beherrschte mich.

„Nicht ich bin der derjenige der dumm ist Turel, sondern du. Glaubst du wirklich, das Kain nicht weiß was du aus Nosgoth gemacht hast. Du besitzt nicht mal ansatzweiße die Fähigkeiten, die es braucht, um erster Statthalter, Gehschweigeden Beherrscher unseres Reiches zu sein. Du kannst einem fast Leid tun!" Das Lachen erstarb augenblicklich und ich merkte, wie Turel näher kam und seine Hand nach meiner Schulter ausstreckte. Er würde doch nicht so dumm sein, hier im Heiligtum handgreiflich zu werden?

Aber in den letzten hundert Jahren schienen sich sogar die obersten Tabus geändert zu haben, denn er packte mich tatsächlich an der Schulter zerrte mich auf die Beine und zog mich herum. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste packte ich sein Handgelenk und stieß ihn zurück.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns? Egal was zwischen uns stehen mag, du weißt was passiert wenn man es wagt im Säulenraum zu kämpfen!" Ich stieg von der Plattform und fand mich in der Mitte meiner Geschwister wieder.

„Es passiert gar nichts Raziel." Ich drehte mich zu Rahab um. „Du warst lange weg, hat es dir bei deinen menschlichen Freuden gefallen, Bruder?"

„Es sind nicht meine menschlichen Freunde. Und gefallen hat es mir bei ihnen ganz sicher nicht. Was soll die Frage Rahab?" Er lachte.

„Nun es weiß doch jeder Vampir, dass der ‚große Statthalter' zum Schluss nichts weiter war als ein kleiner Verräter!" Turel packte mich wieder an der Schulter und zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Vor dir muss ich mich nicht rechtfertigen Turel, du bist nichts weiter, als ein unfähiger Vampir! Ich habe gesehen, was du im letzten Jahrhundert aus Nosgoth gemacht hast! Und ich werde das nicht weiter zu lassen!" Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Du hast nichts mehr zu sagen Bruder. Ich bin jetzt der oberste Statthalter und gebiete über das Reich. Du bist nur ein kleiner Verräter, der sich an die Menschen verkauft hat!" Diese Beleidigungen würde er mir bezahlen! Ich spannte meine Muskeln an.

„Wenn wir nicht vor unserem Gebieter stehen würden Turel, dann würdest du deine Worte bereuen!" Turel grinste nur gehässig und zog dann sein Schwert.

„Na dann komm. Wir werden sehen, wer von uns im Recht ist!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten ließ er sein Schwert durch die Luft kreisen.

Ich duckte mich unter seinem Schlag weg und zog mein eigenes Schwert. Er war wirklich wahnsinnig hier mit Schwertern aufeinander los zu gehen, im Raum der Säulen, wo Aktion und Reaktion die höchste Effizienz hatte!

Seinen nächsten Schlag parierte ich und drückte ihn weg. Er war stärker geworden, aber das war ich auch und nach einigen schnellen Schwerthieben hatte ich ihm das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und steckte mein eigenes wieder weg.

„Lass es Turel," forderte ich ihn auf, als er sich wieder nach seinem Schwert bückte. „Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen, dass konntest du noch nie und hier werden wir unseren Streit nicht austragen!" Wütend blickte er mich an.

„Doch, das werden wir wenn auch nicht so!" Er wandte sich zu Kain um. „Hier vor euch stehe ich, Turel oberster Statthalter eurer Göttlichkeit und klage meinen Bruder Raziel des Hochverrates an. Er hat euch und mich Verraten mein Gebieter und so fordere ich im Namen unseres Volkes Vergeltung! Ich werde ihn in eurem Namen hinrichten lassen, so lautet mein Urteil!" Er drehte sich um und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Nehmt ihn fest!"

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und rollte mich unter Rahabs Attacke weg, sprang wieder auf die Beine und schlug Melchiah das Schwert aus der Hand, packte ihn und stieß ihn gegen den heranstürmenden Zephon. Dann zog ich mein eigenes Schwert.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du damit durchkommst Turel?"

„Ja, das glaube ich. Schau dich doch um. Du magst zwar der stärkste von uns sein, aber du hast keine Chance gegen uns alle. Füge dich in dein Schicksal Verräter und empfange dein gerechtes Urteil!" Ich lachte auf.

„Gerechtes Urteil? Pah! Ich beuge mich nur einem und das ist ganz sicher nicht so ein heruntergekommener Vampir wie du!" Ich sah von Turel zu meinen anderen Brüdern, die mit gezogenen Schwertern vor mir standen. „Seid ihr auch schon so verblendet wie er? Seht ihr nicht, dass ihr offenen Auges in euer Unglück rennt?"

„Nein Raziel, Turel hat recht, du hast uns damals bei Meridian verraten. Wegen dir ist die Hälfte unserer Streitmacht drauf gegangen! Wir haben ein Recht darauf, Genugtuung zu fordern." Ich sah zu Dumah und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es alle nicht erkannten und dann auf ein Zeichen Turels griffen sie an.

Dem ersten Angriff konnte ich ausweichen, aber das brachte mich zwischen die Fronten. Ich parierte drei Schläge und wich einigen weiteren aus, duckte mich unter einem Hieb weg und wich zurück. Aus einem Schnitt an meinem Arm tropfte Blut.

„Gib auf Raziel, du hast keine Chance!" Ich ignorierte Turels Worte, obwohl er recht hatte. Ich konnte problemlos mit drei von ihnen fertig werden, aber nicht mit sechs! Trotzdem würde ich mein Schwert nicht nieder legen, wenn ich sterben muss, dann kämpfend!

Also machte ich das, womit sie am wenigsten rechneten, ich griff an. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war ich bei Zephon, schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und fing es aus der Luft auf, ein weiterer Schritt brachte mich zu Malek, dem ich eines der Schwerter zwischen die Schultern stieß. Er brach zusammen und ich musste mich erst mal nur mit fünf weiter kämpfen.

Aber diese kurze Pause währte nicht lange und schließlich nahm ich nichts mehr war, außer den aufeinander prallenden Schwertern. Sah die Funken vor meinen Augen vorbeischwirren und hörte das Blut laut in meinen Ohren rauschen. Spürte die Klingen, die durch meine Abwehr drangen und wich Stück für Stück zurück.

Irgendwann nahm ich am Rand war, das sich etwas verändere im Raum, als ob die Atmosphäre plötzlich dichter wurde und sich verdunkelte, aber es war mir egal, alles was zählte war der Kampf, auch wenn ich ihn schon längst verloren hatte.

Ich wollte meine Brüder nicht töten, selbst Turel hätte ich nie eine ernste Wunde zugefügt und so kam was kommen musste, ich stolperte gerade zurück und ein gut gezielter Schwertstrich bohrte sich durch meine Schulter. Ich ließ mein Schwert fallen und sackte auf den Boden zusammen, mir die verletzte Schulter haltend. Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich wieder, wie ich auf dem Boden lag und das Schwert eines meiner Brüder an meinem Hals spürte.

„Es ist vorbei Raziel! Gib dich geschlagen!" Ich sah auf und blickte in die Gesichter meiner Brüder.

„Ich gebe niemals auf!" Turel lachte, dann gab er Rahab und Melchiah einen wink und sie zogen mich auf die Knie hoch, packten meine Arme und verdrehten sie mir auf den Rücken. Turel hob sein Schwert.

„Hast du noch etwas zu sagen Bruder, bevor ich dich vernichte?" Ich blickte auf und sah ihn einfach nur an. Was sollte ich ihm noch sagen? Glauben würde er mir eh nicht und jedes weitere Wort war Verschwendung. Ich ließ meinen Kopf wieder sinken und spürte das kalte Eisen von Turels Schwert in meinem Nacken.

Also hatte ich treu zu Kain gehalten und seine Geheimnisse mit durch die Hölle genommen, nur um schließlich als ein elender Verräter enthauptet zu werden. Ich spürte den Luftzug, als Turel die Klinge hob und sie am höchsten Punkt halten ließ um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder fallen zu lassen.

Und in den wenigen Sekunden, die, die Klinge brauchte, um meinen Nacken zu erreichen schoss eine unglaublich dunkle Aura durch den Raum. Alt, düster und mächtig.

Turels Schwert klapperte neben mir zu Boden und aller Augen richteten sich auf die Säule des Gleichgewichts, auf der Kain hoch erhoben stand, den Soul Reaver ausgestreckt vor sich und alles was man in seinen Augen lesen konnte, war Verabscheuung.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte durch den Raum und schleuderte meine Brüder gegen die Wände und so schnell, wie der Sturm gekommen war, so schnell hatte er sich auch wieder gelegt. Kain ließ den Soul Reaver sinken und schritt auf uns zu.

Erschöpft erhob ich mich auf die Knie und senkte mein Haupt. Ich hatte es geahnt, es war alles nur ein Spiel gewesen, in dem Kain testen wollte, was seine Söhne in seiner Abwesenheit machen würden. Kurz blieb er vor mir stehen, dann ging er vorbei und wandte sich zu meinen Brüdern, die sich mittlerweile alle auf die Knie nieder gelassen hatten.

Er streifte jeden einzelnen mit einem kurzen Blick und wendete sich schließlich an Turel. „Du willst also Rache." Seine Stimme hallte kalt von den Säulen wieder.

„Nein, mein Gebieter, nur Gerechtigkeit!" Fast schon leise hörte sich dagegen die Stimme meines Bruders an. Kain fing an zu lachen.

„Gerechtigkeit? Was ist schon gerecht oder ungerecht? Was ist schon richtig und was falsch? Selbst was dir in einem Augenblick als richtig erschein, kann sich im nächsten schon als Falsch erweißen."

„Jedoch will ich für unser Volk und für euch, mein Gebieter, denjenigen Bestrafen, der für unsere Niederlage verantwortlich ist." Kain drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück zu den Säulen.

„Du willst also deinen Bruder umbringen Turel? Und was hättest du damit erreicht?" Er sah ihn direkt an.

„Das wir wieder Stolz auf den Kreis der Statthalter sein können, ohne diesen Schand ... ." Kain brach ihm das Wort ab.

„Genug gesprochen Turel. Du hast dich schon sehr weit vorgewagt, schreite nicht so weit hinaus, dass du nicht mehr zurück kannst. Was bisher geschehen ist, lässt sich noch verschmerzen, aber zwinge deinen Bruder nicht dazu, von dir Genugtuung zu fordern." Turels Blick wurde trotzig und ich glaubte meinen Ohren kaum, als er fortfuhr.

„Aber mein Gebieter. Raziel ist ein Verräter! Während wir treu zu euch gehalten haben und das Land in eurem Namen führten vergnügte er sich bei den Menschen und nun wo wir ihn endlich seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen können, verweigert ihr es uns!" Kains Gesicht verfinsterte sich und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die ganze Atmosphäre des Raums veränderte. Turel hatte es wirklich gewagt unserem Gebieter zu wiedersprechen.

„Du behauptest also, dass euer Bruder den treue Eid gebrochen hat. Das er nicht nur euch sondern auch mich und Stolz und Ehre unseres Volkes verriet?" Turel hob trotzig das Kinn.

„Ja, das behaupte ich!" Kains Gesichtszüge spannten sich noch mehr an und ich fragte mich, ob Turel überhaupt wusste, was für einen Sturm er im Begriff war herauf zu beschwören. Aber anstatt den Soul Reaver zu ziehen, wie ich es vermutet hatte, schritt er wieder auf mich zu und gab mir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass ich aufstehen sollte.

„Euer Bruder hat uns also verraten? Gut, steht auf und kommt näher und ich werde euch zeigen, was mit denen geschieht die mich verraten und mit denen, die treu zu mir halten." Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu meinen Brüdern, immer noch den Säulen zugewandt, aber ich brauchte mich nicht herum zu drehen, um Turels zufriedenes Gesicht zu sehen. Aber selbst wenn Kain im nächsten Moment den Soul Reaver zücken würde um mich zu vernichten, so würde ich nicht zurück weichen.

Aber etwas völlig anderes als das erwartete traf ein. Anstatt sein Schwert zu ziehen, fuhr seine Klaue nach oben und riss mir die letzten Reste meiner Tunika vom Leib. Auch wenn er mich nicht getötet hatte, so hatte er doch etwas getan, was fast noch schlimmer war.

Diese Demütigung, dass meine Brüder die Narben sahen, die diese wertlose Menschenbrut auf meiner Haut hinterlassen hatte, war schlimmer als der Tod. Ich umklammerte mit meiner Hand meinen linken Oberarm. Demütigend genug, dass sie die Narben sahen, aber das Brandmahl, Belocks Zeichen, würde ich ihnen nicht auch noch Preis geben.

Als Kain mir die Tunika herunter riss, wurde es still im Raum der Säulen und ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Turels zufriedenes Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwand und fragendem Unglauben platz machte. Kain ließ die Tunika fallen und wendete sich wieder an meine Brüder.

„Wenn euer Bruder also ein Verräter ist, dann hat mir dieser Verräter in seinem hundertjährigem Tod mehr Treue bewissen, als das es meine sogenannten treuen Statthalter in ihrem anwesenden Leben jemals hätten tun können!" Eine Pause entstand, in der Kain sich hinter Turel stellte.

„Was glaubst du Turel? Was glaubst du ist nötig, um deinem Bruder solche Narben zuzufügen?" Er umkreiste ihn und blieb neben mir stehen.

„Euer Bruder ist für mich, für euch und für unser Volk hundert Jahre lang durch die Hölle gegangen und ihr habt nichts anders zu tun, als ihn einen Verräter zu nennen und ihn töten zu wollen! Weder hat Raziel mich verraten, noch hat er das Blut der Statthalter beschmutzt und deshalb, erlangt er seinen Titel und alle seine Besitztümer wieder. Er hat sich würdig verhalten!" Kain löste mit einer Bewegung die Brosche, die seinen roten Mantel zusammenhielt und legte mir diesen um die Schultern.

„Aber das ... ." Turel war sprachlos und Kain wendete sich um.

„Ich habe die letzen hundert Jahre nicht geschlafen Turel! Ich habe gesehen, was du aus meinem Reich gemacht hast und ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, überschreite nicht die Grenze, vor der du stehst. Es währe die Letzte!" Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er wieder bei der Säule des Gleichgewichts. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Erst als ich mir sicher war, das sich meine Brüder schon umgedreht hatten wendete auch ich mich zum Ausgang. „Du nicht Raziel." Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich wieder um. Aber Kain stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir vor den Säulen und betrachtete sie.

Ich lenkte meine Schritte zurück auf die Plattform und kniete nieder. „Mein Gebieter."

„Sag mir Raziel, wem gilt eigentlich deine Treue?" Solch eine Frage überraschte mich doch etwas, nach den Worten, die ich gerade gehört hatte.

„Euch göttlicher Kain, niemandem sonst." Kain nickte.

„Und was ist mit dem Menschen, den du gewagt hast mitzubringen, hierher in das heilige Land der Vampire?" Ich schluckte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Dieser Mensch rettete mich vor dem Tod und ich stehe in seiner Schuld." Kain drehte sich um.

„Auch wenn ich es schätze, dass du selbst einem Menschen gegenüber deine Ehre behältst, ist dies ein vergehen, das ich nicht zulassen kann." Ich hörte wie er den Soul Reaver zog und um mich herum schritt.

„Was wollt ihr, dass ich tue?" Kain war hinter mir angekommen und ich spürte die kalte Klinge an meinem Nacken.

„Würdest du ihn töten, wenn ich es dir befehlen würde?" Meine Krallen gruben sich in meine Handflächen und ich konnte den süßen Geruch des Blutes war nehmen, der an ihnen herunter lief.

„Gewiss."

„Aber du würdest mich dafür hassen, hab ich recht Raziel?" Kain trat wieder vor mich, hob mit der Spitze des Soul Reavers mein Kinn an und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Ja, das würde ich!" Mittlerweile war das brennen in meinen Handflächen zu einem heißen Feuer geworden, dass mein Arme hinauf loderte.

Und mit einem wissenden Lächeln nahm Kain den Soul Reaver wieder herunter. „Du wirst ihn also innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen zurück nach Meridian bringen. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Solltest du dieser Aufforderung nicht folge leisten, wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen." Damit drehte er sich um.

Ich verabschiedete mich und verließ die Halle. Als das Portal hinter mir zufiel lehnte ich mich dagegen und merkte plötzlich, wie angespannt ich die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Mit einem schnellen Griff befestigte ich die Spange am Mantel und zog diesen enger um mich.

Nachdenklich aber auch erleichtert lenkte ich meine Schritte um das Rund der Säulen, bis sie mich hinaus auf den Innenhof führten, wo mich Dumah erwartete. Kurz verlangsamte ich meine Schritte und sah mich unauffällig um, aber die anderen schienen nicht in der Nähe zu sein, also schritt ich hinaus zu ihm.

„Raziel, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Ich blieb stehen und sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Was willst du Dumah?"

„Es geht um die Sache mit Meridian. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällst es zuzugeben, so bin doch ich der Schuldige. Ich sagte Turel, dass du wohl ein Verräter bist. Als wir in dem Lagerhaus wahren und du mich weg schicktest, dachte ich, dass du nun zu den Menschen gegangen währst um ... ."

„Ich werde dich nicht fordern, um Genugtuung zu erhalten, falls das deine Sorge ist Dumah." Unterbrach ich ihn. Mein Gott, war das Erniedrigend! Ein Statthalter liebelt um nicht kämpfen zu müssen! Fast schon angeekelt drehte ich mich um und wollte meinen Weg fort setzten, als mich Dumah noch mal zurück hielt.

„Raziel, was ich noch Fragen wollte, dass ... ." Er stockte, dann schien er sich aber dich durchgerungen haben. „Das Zeichen auf deiner Schulter, ist es das, wofür ich es halte?" Ich erstarrte, hatte er es wirklich genau gesehen?

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Aber Raziel, ich will doch nur wissen, ob es das ist, wofür ich es halte." Ich wand meinen Kopf und sah ihn über die Schulter an.

„Und ich wiederhole, dass es dich nichts angeht Dumah! Das ist nicht deine und auch nicht die Sache von Turel oder Rahab. Also hoffe ich für dich, dass du nicht den selben Fehler machst wie in Meridian!" Damit drehte ich mich endgültig um und verließ den Innenhof und das Heiligtum.

Kaum war ich aus dem äußersten Tor getreten, trabte mir Midnight entgegen und ich stieg auf. Kurz warf ich meinen Brüdern, die beisammen standen und zu denen sich auch Dumah gesellt hatte, einen Blick zu. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie mich taxierten und abschätzten.

Kain mochte mich zwar frei gesprochen haben, aber das hieß nicht, dass auch sie mich wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Wir hatten uns früher schon nicht gut verstanden, aber nun schien zwischen uns ein Abgrund zu sein, über den keine Brücke mehr führen würde.

Mir war es egal. Sie hatten mich noch nie gemocht, alles was wichtig war, ist das sie mich als das respektierten, was ich nun wieder war. Der oberste Statthalter! Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung lenkte ich Midnight in die Schlucht. Es wurde Zeit, nach Hause zu reiten.

_Also, wie war das?_

_Nun gut, die Buh-Rufe überhör ich jetzt einfach und mach weiter._

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird Raziel einiges über die Geschichte von Nosgoth, die Geschichte der Säulen und über die Geschichte von Kain herausfinden._

_Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir da fast alles aus dem Bucklett von Soul Reaver 2 abgeschaut habe._

_Weil versucht mal diese ganzen Zeitreise-Puzzelteile zusammenzubauen ohne eine vernünftige Vorlage! Das ist so gut wie unmöglich, weil man immer wieder was vergießt._

_Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu blöd dazu._

_Also, freu mich auf eure Kommentare bis dann._

_Hatchepsut_


End file.
